


Кошачьи проблемы

by Rover_andom



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cat Ears, Fluff, Gavin Reed as a feline, Gen, M/M, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-11-18 03:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 42,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18111977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rover_andom/pseuds/Rover_andom
Summary: AU. Мир, где кроме людей и андроидов существуют ещё и фелины, отличающиеся от людей наличием "кошачьих" ушей и хвостов.Безжалостный маньяк методично и жестоко расправляется с представителями этой расы. Сможет ли детектив Гэвин Рид, будучи фелином, поймать преступника прежде, чем сам станет его жертвой?





	1. Глава, в которой герои впервые встречаются

RK900 был наслышан о фелинах, но раньше никогда не встречал их вживую. Когда он впервые увидел фото с ними, то моментально попал под очарование этих благородных созданий. «Фелины — это почти люди, но с кошачьими ушками и игривыми гибкими хвостиками. Это мило», — подумал он.

Они заинтересовали его настолько, что он загрузил всю доступную информацию из сети, лишь бы узнать как можно больше. Когда его приписали к отделу полиции, где работала его устаревшая копия, он не испытал никаких особых эмоций, но стоило ему покопаться в личном деле назначенного напарника, как жизнь заиграла новыми красками.

И вот он уже стоит тихонечко в уголке кабинета капитана Фаулера и с нескрываемым любопытством и нетерпением ожидает встречи со своим напарником, у которого в личном деле в графе раса значится — фелин.

Гэвин Рид оказывается каким угодно, но не милым, и всё равно оправдывает ожидания Ричарда на все сто процентов. Получив сообщение от капитана Фаулера явиться к нему в кабинет для знакомства с новым напарником, Рид буквально врывается туда через пару минут. Кошачьи уши отведены назад и плотно прижаты к голове: детектив в ярости и, не скрывая этого, чуть ли не шипит на начальника. RK900 не особенно вслушивается в гневную речь. Чуть склоняя голову, он пытается рассмотреть, где же у того под толстовкой и джинсами хвост. Хвоста не видно, и андроид почти по-человечески тяжко, но едва слышно вздыхает, вспоминая варварский обычай фелинов — отрезать хвост собрату, занимающемуся неподобающей по их Кодексу работой.

Рид резко замолкает и оборачивается к андроиду, словно только засек его присутствие в кабинете. Чуть сузив глаза, он рассматривает его с ног до головы, но обвинений, что тот пялился на его задницу, не предъявляет:  
— RK900? Ещё один пластиковый Коннор от Киберлайфа, что ли?

— Вы можете присвоить мне другое имя, — андроид отвечает максимально нейтрально. Он уже успел проанализировать полученный от Коннора отчёт о его взаимодействии с Ридом. На его основе RK900 пришёл к выводу, что первое время детективу лучше не знать, насколько в нём заинтересованы, поэтому лучшей тактикой была признана: делать лицо кирпичом и особо не мигать диодом.

Лицо Рида кривится в гримасе, но прежде, чем он успевает что-то сказать, в их диалог встревает Фаулер:

— Разбирайтесь вне стен моего кабинета.

И добавляет, не скрывая ехидства:  
— Теперь это твой андроид, Рид. Пользуйся на здоровье.

RK900 ждёт продолжения гневной тирады, но кошачьи уши Рида больше не прижаты к голове, а стоят торчком, и сам он более расслаблен, чем в тот момент, когда ворвался в кабинет. Гэвин командует:  
— Ладно, пластиковая коробочка, хрен с тобой. Пошли, покажу тебе твоё место.

Прозвучало как-то не очень, но Рид просто подвёл RK900 к тому месту, где стоял его собственный стол и указал на рабочее место справа:  
— Теперь оно твоё, располагайся.  
— Можете называть меня Рикардо, если вас не устраивает имя Коннор. По звучанию оно напоминает RK900.

Гэвин хмыкнул:  
— Ты же сам предлагал выбрать имя мне, передумал? А я лучше сдохну, чем буду называть тебя Рикардо. Заебусь объяснять другим, почему тебя так зовут, хотя ты не особенно похож на испанца. Будешь отзываться на Ричарда, понял?  
— Информация сохранена.

Гэвин закатил глаза, а свеженазванный Ричард с интересом проследил, как у Рида дергается правое ухо.

Ему хотелось задать сотню вопросов, на которые не было ответов в сети, но пока он получал чистое эстетическое удовольствие просто исподтишка наблюдая за детективом. Как тот потягивается, как улыбается своим мыслям и при этом обнажает чуть выступающий нижний клык. Было интересно, откуда у него шрам на носу и правда ли они могут удлинять когти по своему желанию, но вместо этого он внезапно выдал:  
— Почему вы согласились работать со мной?

Гэвин повернулся на стуле, ещё раз внимательно изучил его, чуть склонил голову, будто принюхался к чему-то, так что его правое ухо занятно «сломалось», а потом без улыбки выдал:  
— Ты не человек и просто пахнешь пластиком. Внутри тебя тириум, шестеренки, схемы, металл, а их запах… не раздражает, как человеческие «ароматы»: пота, неухоженного тела и испражнений.

— Вы не любите людей?

Гэвин улыбнулся, демонстрируя, что у него не только нижний клык выдающийся, и процитировал старый мем:  
— Мне неважно, черный ты или белый, человек или андроид, гей или натурал. Я ненавижу вас всех.

После этого он отвернулся от андроида, которому хотелось спросить: «И даже меня?». Они не были пока что в настолько близких и дружеских отношениях. Рид сделал вид, что готов работать с андроидом, но будет ли на самом деле?

Заскрипел стул, и Гэвин опять повернулся к Ричарду:  
— И упаси тебя rA9 хоть раз назвать меня ко…

— Эй, кошак, тебе, как и Андерсону, подкинули собственную собачку?

Рядом со столом Рида замер один из работавших в отделе детективов.

Ричард подумал, что на его глазах сейчас произойдет убийство.


	2. Глава, в которой герои расследуют своё первое дело

Детективу Биллу Даусону очень повезло, что он не пострадал в тот ясный апрельский день от когтей фелина. Ричард успел обхватить Гэвина Рида со спины и не позволил наброситься на пытавшегося раззадорить его коллегу. Всем известно, что фелины не любят, когда их сравнивают с представителями семейства кошачьих, а иные реагируют на подобное очень даже бурно, воспринимая это как оскорбление. Даусон лишь посмеялся и ловко отскочил, когда перед его лицом мелькнула рука с чуть удлинившимися коготками.

— Собачка, а твоему котику нужно коготки подстричь.

Гэвин грязно выругался, чем раззадорил Даусона ещё сильнее и тот, возвращаясь к своему столу, бросил на прощание:  
— И намордник ему свой отдай. Видишь, как рычит. Ой, боюсь-боюсь, укусит.

Рид попытался вырваться, но Ричард держал крепко. Гэвин обернулся к нему и прорычал:  
— Отпусти!  
— Пока ваше сердцебиение не придёт в норму — не отпущу.  
— Обещаю не трогать этого мудозвона, — Рид глубоко вздохнул и поерзал в неудобном для него захвате. — И успокоиться.

Ричард его отпустил, и Гэвин, одернув толстовку, бросил неодобрительный взгляд на стоящий в паре ярдов стол Даусона, а потом с недовольной мордой повернулся к Ричарду. RK900 в это время отчаянно залипал на его уши, которые минуту назад были так близко к лицу андроида. Среднего размера, покрытые густой темно-коричневой шерсткой, они резко отличались по цвету от обычных волос на голове. Было любопытно наблюдать, как Гэвин шевелил ими, когда реагировал на звуки или чужие голоса, как разводил в стороны или прижимал к голове. По ушам можно было считывать эмоции фелинов в те моменты, когда они себя не контролировали: злость, заинтересованность, спокойствие — эти и ещё несколько эмоций Ричард занёс в мысленный каталог, названный именем детектива.

— Не залипай тут мне, — наигранно спокойно попросил Рид, в ответ наблюдая за мигавшим желтым диодом напарника.  
— Постараюсь, — не вполне честно ответил ему Ричард.

Когда на работе появился лейтенант Хэнк Андерсон со своим напарником Коннором, то они были единственными, с кем Рид поздоровался, а Хэнку даже пожал руку. Ричард нашёл это занимательным и отметил как ещё один подтвержденный факт о фелинах — они не особенно общительны и не любят прикосновения. Требовались ещё наблюдения, но пока целый день Гэвин Рид старался любым способом избегать чужих касаний, и только один раз толкнул плечом Даусона, когда тот опять стал доставать его на кухне, пока Гэвин готовил себе кофе.

— Что молочка себе не добавил? Котики же его любят!

Ричард, видя агрессивное желание напарника врезать доставучему коллеге, спас положение, подгрузив Даусона пятнадцатиминутной лекцией по физиологии о том, почему фелинам категорически запрещено пить молоко. Рид постоял в сторонке, послушал с добродушной усмешкой пару минут, а когда счёл себя достаточно отмщенным, вернулся на своё рабочее место, оставив Даусона на окончательное растерзание. RK900 рассказал не только о биологических процессах, но и о том, что не потерпит такого недружелюбного отношения между коллегами. И если детектива Рида он будет контролировать лично, то детективу Даусону нужно проделать самостоятельную работу, иначе Ричард всё-таки займется и им. Связываться с чокнутой пластиковой куклой Биллу Даусону, видимо, не хотелось, и он, протиснувшись мимо Ричарда к выходу, пообещал:  
— Да не трону я твоего Рида больше!

Ричарду понравилось словосочетание про твоего Рида, правильное оно было такое.

Чашка кофе у Гэвина за день была только одна, а вот некрепкий чай он, кажется, мог бы поглощать литрами. Ричард подумал, что нужно будет подарить ему большой термос и накупить каких-нибудь разных чаев без слишком уж резких запахов. Внешне нос Гэвина Рида не отличался от человеческого: обычный такой нос, с зажившим старым шрамом, но его обоняние намного превосходило среднестатистическое.

— Опять Глэдис полфлакона духов на себя вылила, — Рида аж перекосило, когда он указал подбородком на самый дальний от них столик, куда только что вернулась из дамской комнаты сотрудница.

Прочие коллеги вроде не отскакивали от неё с воплями и не орали о газовой атаке, а Гэвин так ёрзал и морщил нос, словно вот-вот был готов стартануть на улицу. Отчет за него никто бы не дописал, поэтому, пересилив себя, Рид вернулся к работе, а Ричард — к наблюдению за ним.

***

 

В том, насколько чувствителен нюх у его напарника, Ричард убедился позже. Андроиды могли анализировать и интерпретировать запах взрывчатки, наркотических веществ, опасных летучих соединений, но запах двух людей был для них практически идентичным. Просто запах человека и всё, он всё-таки был андроидом, а не служебной собакой, натасканной находить конкретную вещь по ее индивидуальному запаху. Завидовал ли он из-за этого Риду? Если только совсем немного, но и тот иногда имел такой растерянный вид, словно лучше бы приглушил своё обоняние. Много позже Гэвин расскажет ему, как старался абстрагироваться, особенно на местах преступлений со старыми трупами. Там и людям от запаха бывает хреново, что уж говорить о чувствительных фелинах.

Первым их совместным расследованием стало убийство десятилетней девочки: кто-то проник в стоящий на отшибе домик, скорее всего, с целью ограбления, когда там не было никого из взрослых, и убил ребенка как ненужного свидетеля.

Тело уже увезли, так что Гэвин стоял рядом с Ричардом, когда тот брал пробы крови. RK900 знал, что многие люди считают это неэстетичным, но Риду было всё равно. Он не стал как-то особенно коситься или проявлять брезгливость. Поторопил наоборот:  
— Работай давай, криминалисты ещё неизвестно сколько будут возиться, а ты у нас ходячая лаборатория, должен быстро справиться. Я пока пойду осмотрю дом, а потом с потерпевшей поговорим.

Потерпевшая отчего-то не понравилась Риду с первого взгляда: пожилая женщина вела себя как-то дерганно и нервно, что вроде бы и логично, когда убивают твоего ребенка. Но не было видно, что она сожалела о смерти девочки или чувствовала шок или горе. Все вроде бы разъяснилось, когда оказалось, что девочка приёмная. Ричарда заинтересовало и заворожило, как поменялся в один момент Рид, как он напрягся и аж распрямил чуть сутулую спину. Как его задели слова про неродную дочь и сквозившее в словах женщины желание завести для себя и сыночка ещё одного ребенка. Она считала, что это как новую игрушку купить. Ричард подошёл к детективу, крепко сжал его плечо и вывел из комнаты, потому что вид Рида говорил, что сейчас он взорвётся и отчихвостит даму в хвост и гриву. Вместо этого они сходили на задний двор и попытались установить, как преступник мог проникнуть в дом. Потерпевшая утверждала, что он, скорее всего, разбил стекло на задней двери и после этого открыл её. Ричард присел на корточки перед дверью и внимательно изучил коврик, сканируя, и, наконец, приподнял его и извлек из-под него и из щели в крыльце несколько осколков.

— Ты тоже думаешь, что стекло разбили изнутри? — спросил у него Гэвин, внимательно рассматривавший саму дверь и кучку стекла внутри дома. — Уж больно похоже, что стекло смели снаружи, не бывает таких идеальных кучек.

Ричард с ним был полностью согласен. Осталось надавить на потерпевшую и узнать правду.


	3. Глава, в которой у героев появляется первый подозреваемый

Ричард не мог дать определение чувству, которое он испытал, пока он наблюдал за работой Гэвина Рида. Ему казалось восхитительным и интригующим и то, как детектив поводил носом, втягивая воздух, и то, как внимательно осматривал комнату жертвы, чуть разведя уши в стороны, как локаторы. Ричард уже реконструировал убийство с помощью встроенной программы, Гэвин же проделывал похожую работу, используя только свой мозг.

Фелины не часто соглашались проходить тесты для определения коэффициента интеллекта. Может, именно поэтому среднестатистического представителя данной расы люди считали тугодумом, лишь на ступень выше простого животного. Древние египтяне, поклонявшиеся фелинам как богам, с ними бы поспорили.

В личном деле Гэвина Рида в графе показатель IQ значилось 125. Он с отличием закончил полицейскую академию и в плане карьеры значительно перепрыгнул своего отца, работавшего простым патрульным. Вообще-то Гэвин Рид был первым и единственным фелином-детективом не только в Детройте, но и на территории США. Мировой статистики не существовало, но Ричард был уверен, что его напарник – уникум, настоящая драгоценность и находка для полиции и меж тем гневливая язва. Ричард знал его всего ничего, но уже обожал за все черты характера в совокупности. Набрасываться со своими чувствами он не собирался, таких бунтарей, как Гэвин, до этого нужно было хотя бы немного приручить, чтобы не гулял сам по себе. Для этого у Ричарда, как он думал, было всё время мира.

\- В доме на постоянной основе живут три человека, и свежего запаха посторонних я нигде не учуял, - нарушив царящую несколько минут тишину Гэвин, раздосадовано повёл ушами. – Может андроид?

Ричард ответил:  
\- Андроид в данной семье не зарегистрирован. Нападение же произошло сзади, когда жертва, ничего не подозревая, стояла спиной к убийце.

\- Ага, не заметила опасности и подкравшегося вора, который с шумом вынес стекло во входной двери, - Гэвин посмотрел на напарника. – Кажется, что-то не сходится, да?

У Ричарда диод на несколько мгновений окрасился желтым, и он тут же проинформировал Рида:  
\- Версию с андроидом можно отбросить, криминалисты обнаружили на ноже, которым убили жертву, следы крови другого, не родственного ей человека. Его сравнивают с образцами, взятыми у хозяйки дома и её сына, а заодно пробивают по базам в поисках совпадений, но это займёт какое-то время.

Гэвин кивнул, принимая полученную информацию, обдумал её и предложил:  
\- Пошли ещё пообщаемся с этой… матерью, надо хорошенько надавить на неё.

Ричард уловил паузу, это не произнесенное слово «приёмной» было чем-то личным для Гэвина, затрагивающим глубоко-глубоко. 

Ричард ещё раз перепроверил биографию напарника, но там по-прежнему висела информация об отце-фелине и матери – человеческой женщине, никаких приютов или объяснений, почему у Гэвина фамилия мамы. Хотя возможно он банально не хотел проблем с труднопроизносимой фамилией отца? Тшмшиктнкрше не каждый и выговорить-то сможет, андроиды не в счёт. В этом плане краткое и ёмкое Рид несоразмерно лучше.

О друзьях и близких Рида, которых могли воспитывать не родители, данных закономерно не было, подобную информацию можно будет получить позже, когда между ними установятся более доверительные отношения. Ричард на всякий случай пробежался ещё и по старым делам, которые вёл Гэвин, и никаких трагических ситуаций с детьми или сиротами до этого дела. Ничего, что могло вызывать такую реакцию на одно простое слово «приёмный».

Женщина, как заговоренная твердила, что они с сыночком гуляли в парке, он мальчик болезненный, ему нужно больше гулять на свежем воздухе, а то сидит постоянно за своим компьютером. Но мальчик он хороший, вот сейчас ему патрульные разрешили в аптеку съездить, купить успокоительного для мамочки.

Рид, наконец, рассмотрел фото мальчика и обомлел, он думал, что тот ровесник, максимум на пару лет старше убитой девочки. Как-то не соотносился пожилой возраст хозяйки дома и юность маленькой жертвы. «Мальчику» было глубоко за тридцать – взрослый тощий мужик в очках. Первый кандидат на роль убийцы в глазах Гэвина.


	4. Глава, в которой герои производят первое задержание

Рид не проявлял агрессии, не давил, просто задавал вопросы. Женщина отвечала путано, запинаясь, повторяла одно и то же:  
\- Я гуляла с сыном в парке и ни на минуту не отходила от него.   
\- Свидетели?   
\- Да, бегали там какие-то спортсмены, но я с сыном никого из них не знаю. Мы не фанаты спорта, детектив, я уже в возрасте, а он слабеньким родился у меня, куда с его больным сердцем бегать. Вот мы и гуляли потихоньку, на лавочках сидели, он музыку слушал и книжку читал. Сын у меня природу фотографировать любит, на снимках же время будет, когда он сделан? – женщина чуть ли не захлопала от радости в ладоши, добавляя. – Вот и алиби у него есть!

Ричард продолжал изучать дом, параллельно прислушиваясь к диалогу. В гостиной и на кухне был беспорядок, словно вор там что-то искал, но выглядел он подозрительно искусственно. За мусорным баком был припрятан веник, андроид нашёл в нём несколько застрявших в щетине мелких стеклянных осколков, что свидетельствовало о том, что именно им заметали стекло с крыльца. Убрав улику в большой пакет, Ричард отдал его экспертам, а сам отправил на телефон Гэвину информацию о находке. Женщина, услышав, как в кармане куртки Рида пропищал сигнал, добавила ещё один веский на её взгляд аргумент, подтверждающий алиби сына:  
\- С нами всё время были наши телефоны! Я смотрю детективы по телевизору и знаю, что полиция может по сигналу вышки отследить их местоположение. А до полдвенадцатого, когда убили Кэти, мы всё время были вместе в парке.

Уши Гэвина встали торчком. Откуда дама могла знать точное время убийства, если даже эксперты установили пока только примерное время? Рида навёл на определенные мысли мельком просмотренный отчёт от Ричарда, обнаружившего просто убийственную улику. Гэвин не сомневался, что когда анализ крови на ноже будет сделан, то она будет принадлежать мужчине, которого мать так старательно выгораживает. 

Ему хотелось просто встать и врезать этой твари, которая опекает и покрывает взрослого, совершенно не думая о ребенке, жертве, ответственность за которую в первую очередь лежала на ней, как на опекуне. И не надо говорить о защите родной крови, подобные преступления нельзя скрывать: они вскрывают внутреннюю гниль неважно кого: человека, девианта или фелина.

Рид всматривался в обрюзгшее лицо, искривленное гримасой притворного горя, и испытывал глубочайшее отвращение.

У них уже достаточно улик, чтобы арестовать её за соучастие в сокрытии преступления, а «мальчика» ― как главного подозреваемого. В участке во время допроса рано или поздно кто-то из них расколется и заговорит, там и результаты экспертиз поспеют. Больше всего Гэвин боялся прочесть о том, что над девочкой совершалось сексуальное насилие. Оно вписывалось в картину: извращенец-педофил убил жертву, а мать во всём поддерживает его. 

Он трясущимися пальцами набрал сообщение экспертам, чтобы проверили ноутбук на предмет скрытых папок с детским порно или какими-то извращениями. Ноутбук нашли в окровавленном пакете на заднем дворе, вместе с парочкой украшений, словно убийцу вспугнули, и он бросил награбленное. Надо будет ещё проверить камеры на выходе из парка и поблизости от дома, где жило семейство. 

Гэвин был зол, нет, скорее в очень тихой ярости, он несколько раз глубоко втянул воздух, развел уши в стороны, пытаясь успокоиться, ему не хотелось сыпать руганью и кидаться пока ещё бездоказательными обвинениями. 

Глубокие вдохи принесли ему не только запах мерзких духов, но и слабый запах крови. Гэвин принюхался и убедился, что слабый аромат свернувшейся крови исходил именно от женщины.

\- Вы трогали тело? – внезапно уточнил Рид.

Женщина напряглась и запричитала:  
\- Что вы! Нет, конечно! Когда я зашла в дом, то есть мы зашли в дом, то я позвала Кэти, а она не спустилась из своей комнаты. И я увидела, что вещи в гостиной не на своих местах стоят, и сразу же позвонили в службу спасения 911. Они отправили к нам патрульных, и те уже обнаружили… Нашли нашу Кэти мёртвой.

\- Вы гуляли в этой одежде?  
\- Да, на мне ещё было сиреневое пальто.

Рид поставил себе мысленную отметку, что в таком наряде её будет легко засечь на камерах.

\- Обувь?  
\- Я переобулась в тапочки, на улице была в кроссовках.

Рид протянул руку и попросил:  
\- Не могли бы вы дать осмотреть вашу домашнюю обувь?

Женщина на мгновение засомневалась, но сняла и подала детективу. Под её сначала изумленным, а потом полным отвращения взглядом он обнюхал подошву, скривился от исходящего изнутри «аромата», но кровью они не пахли. 

Вернувшийся в комнату Ричард забрал обувь из рук Гэвина и внимательно перепроверил, сканируя:  
\- Следов крови не обнаружено.  
\- Без тебя знаю, - огрызнулся Рид, который чувствовал запах, знал, что микроскопический источник находится рядом. 

Его внимание привлекли надетые на руку женщины массивные золотые часы, скорее подходящие для мужчин, но о вкусах не спорят. Часы Гэвин не носил и даже будильником не пользовался. Он умел без каких-то особых усилий, благодаря лишь нутряному чутью, даже в замкнутом тёмном помещении определить положение сторон света и практически точное время.

\- Ваши часы? – прямо спросил Рид, указывая на золото, сдавливающее пухлую руку.

\- Моего мужа, я сама подарила их ему на пятую годовщину свадьбы, а когда его не стало, решила носить, как память о нём.

\- Позволите и на них взглянуть поближе? – Гэвин старался говорить спокойно, вежливо, чтобы не спугнуть, потому что у него возникло новое подозрение, которое складывалось в уверенность.

Женщина поджала губы, но послушно расстегнула ремешок, при этом Рид заметил на ее ладони тонкую царапину, замазанную тональным кремом, а дальше было просто комбо: у колёсика и с обратной стороны ремешка остались непонятные разводы может быть пот, а может кое-что другое. 

Гэвин не стал нюхать, а сразу передал Ричарду, который не стал долго анализировать и практически сразу выдал:  
\- Обнаружены замытые следы крови, совпадающей по группе с кровью жертвы. 

Если Гэвин думал, что их ещё будут ждать долгие часы допросов, тщательное расследование со сбором всё новых обличительных улик и доказательств, то он ошибался.

После слов андроида женщина с удивительной для её полной комплекции легкостью взвилась с кресла и набросилась на Ричарда. Её поймали с поличным, чего же она пыталась этим добиться?

Ричард стойко защищал улику, подняв её над головой, пока женщина одной рукой то ли била, то ли пыталась оцарапать его. На другой её руке повис Гэвин, но удержать центнер веса было не в его силах. 

На шум вбежали пара патрульных и последний оставшийся в доме криминалист. Вчетвером они кое-как скрутили основательно съехавшую с катушек женщину. Ричард с абсолютным покерфейсом убрал улику в специальный пакетик. 

Гэвин, игнорируя вопли и оскорбления, зачитал женщине её права и уведомил, что она арестована по подозрению в убийстве приёмной дочери. Женщина неистовствовала, досталось немало ласковых слов "ублюдочной кошачьей отрыжке" и "пластиковому гондону". Рид пообещал ей статью за оскорбление полицейских при исполнении. Осталось засунуть её в патрульную машину и отправить мариноваться в камеру. Был ли Гэвин доволен? Нет. Дело уже фактически раскрыто, но оставило после себя мерзкий привкус. 

Когда в доме появился сын, выяснилась и причина убийства – ревность. Женщина продолжала орать, что всё ради него, вся жизнь ему посвящена, а он стал уделять больше внимания мелкой мерзавке, а не ей. Гэвин не считал такое извращение материнской любовью, одержимостью, а вот зацикленностью - да. Ему в какой-то мере было жаль мужчину, который сидел на диване и плакал, отказываясь верить, что такое могла сделать его мать, что она убила девочку, к которой он привязался, как к родной дочери. Появление сына спровоцировало её на ещё несколько признаний. И если недевиантный андроид, погибший больше года назад, полицию не заинтересовал, то «прищученная сучка», которую закопали во дворе, требовала внимания криминалистов.

На раскопки Гэвин смотреть не хотел, знал, что запаха он просто не переживёт. Отошёл подальше и сел в свою машину, Ричард послушно и молча устроился рядом. Он внимательно наблюдал за ним, отслеживал изменение пульса, и только потом, посмотрев в глаза детективу, замер завороженный. Понять, чистокровный ли фелин или есть у него в родне люди достаточно сложно, есть только один фактор, проявляющий себя в стрессовых ситуациях – зрачок. И Ричард наблюдал редкое явление, когда обычный маленький круглый зрачок мигал, растягиваясь периодически в вертикальный кошачий. Это могло означать только одно – Гэвин Рид не полукровка, а чистокровный фелин. Почему же тогда его матерью числилась человеческая женщина?


	5. Глава, в которой рассказывается о первых рабочих неделях. Часть первая.

Ричард не набивался к Гэвину в друзья, пока ему было достаточно и того, что напарник принял его. Первые недели были самыми трудными: Ричард проверял дозволенные границы взаимодействия – Гэвин сопротивлялся, но не то чтобы слишком активно. 

Всем известно, что фелины не любят, когда чужие, не принадлежащие к их семье, дотрагиваются до их ушей и хвоста, и Гэвин не был исключением. У фелинов была весьма строго выстроенная иерархическая пирамида взаимоотношений и, хотя Гэвин воспитывался вне подобной среды, кое-что от поведения и привычек фелинов у него было в крови. Он уважал авторитеты и подчинялся старшим по званию. Хотя иногда его слишком человеческий характер брал верх, и он позволял себе слегка повысить голос на капитана Фаулера, когда его что-то особенно не устраивало или злобно подначивать того же Хэнка за вчерашнее употребление спиртного. Пока в участке не появился Ричард, только эти двое и могли дотрагиваться до Рида без разрешения. Капитан, бывало, хлопал по плечу, подчеркивая своё довольство от успешно раскрытого Гэвином дела, а Хэнка развлекал злобный взгляд из-под взлохмаченной челки и тихое шипение, когда он гладил Гэвина по голове. Даусону за такую вольность Рид прокусил руку в двух местах так, что пришлось накладывать швы, но старших фелин уважал, им многое позволялось, поэтому он даже терпел тактильный контакт. 

Ричард чертовски завидовал, когда находящийся в благодушном настроении Хэнк мог пройти мимо Гэвина и просто ласково потрепать его за ушком, получив обычную порцию недовольного шипения. Все знали, что Гэвину это на самом деле нравилось, но близко подпускать к себе кого-нибудь он не желал. Ричард особенно и не спрашивал разрешения, он просто был рядом, общался, приручал потихоньку эту дикую и диковинную зверушку. Ричард не был девиантом, когда появился в участке, но каждое действие и слово напарника вызывали программные сбои, то и до пробития стен программного кода оставалось совсем недолго. 

У Гэвина была своеобразная манера общения: в хорошие дни он мог вполне нормально и адекватно общаться с людьми и андроидами, в плохие — истекал сарказмом и завуалированными оскорблениями. Ричард знал, что если отвлечь его и поднять настроение, то плохой день может стать и хорошим.

Гэвин перебрал уже все варианты кухонной и бытовой техники, обзывая Ричарда. Не то, чтобы это хоть сколько-то напрягало андроида, его скорее забавляло, как Гэвин старался не повторяться, поминая очередной бытовой прибор. 

\- Эй, вытяжка, ты…  
\- Уже было сегодня, – скрупулезно уточнил Ричард.

Гэвин нахмурился, поднял уши торчком и, откинувшись на стуле, решил уточнить:  
\- Это когда?  
\- Два часа назад, когда вы меня отправили за пятой кружкой чая. 

Гэвин недовольно покосился на компьютер и открытый файл с очередным отчетом и уточнил:  
\- М-да. Хотя погоди, ты что, всё время каталогизируешь варианты обращения?

Ричард подтвердил его вывод кивком, а потом решил помочь и подсказал:  
\- За всё время нашей совместной службы вы ещё ни разу не сравнивали меня с холодильником.

Гэвин странно на него посмотрел, а потом как-то расслабился и даже хмыкнул:   
\- Тип ты большой, униформа у тебя большей частью белая и… - детектив щелкнул несколько раз пальцами, словно ловя убегающую мысль. – И глаза у тебя, как серый, подтаявший лёд из морозилки. 

Ричард кивнул, ничуть не обиженный сравнением, и с внутренним удовлетворением отследил, как у напарника снизился уровень стресса, и Рид искренне улыбнулся впервые за два выматывающих дня:  
\- Ты, оказывается, умеешь шутить, жестянка! Так держать, ещё немного и с тобой будет совсем нескучно. 

Гэвин и не скучал, но не выебнуться он просто не мог.

***

Когда Ричард впервые услышал «пфек», он решил, что детектив просто подавился. Тот в обеденный перерыв залипал в игрушке на планшете, и что-то видно там пошло не так, повышая его уровень агрессии. Гэвин несколько раз повторил «пфек», прежде чем до Ричарда дошло, что напарник так ругается.

За нецензурную брань в отделе штрафовали, но было видно, что Гэвин просто не понимал, что озвучивает мат вслух, так косячно и мило озвучивает. 

Говорил ли он его так всегда или всё-таки сдерживался, чтобы не ругаться в отделе? Ричард склонялся к первой версии и считал, что это связано с анатомическими особенностями связок фелинов. Речь у Гэвина была достаточно чистой ― не британский английский, конечно, но без четко выраженного акцента, Рид тщательно артикулировал, а когда переставал, или мурчал что-то про себя, или случались такие «пфеки». 

Ричард пересмотрел миллионы видео с разговорами фелинов. Завывания, резкое снижения почти до шепота, тут же нотки басов – это завораживало. Отдаленно напоминало горловое пение и игру на каком-то северном народном инструменте. Люди были физически не способны повторить это, Ричард видел и подобные записи – жалкое подобие настоящей фелинской речи. Было и обратное: фелинам не всегда давалась человеческая речь, и было полно «смешных» роликов с фелинами, которые внятно, но своеобразно изъясняются на разных человеческих языках.

Может и с этим была связана обычная реакция на Рида. Он порою искренне изумлял людей, которые ожидали запинающегося котика-патрульного, а получали язвительного детектива, способного за себя постоять и словом и делом.

Рид не любил вспоминать о прошлом, и дни, когда он совершал обязательные звонки матери, почти всегда были «плохими». Ричард надеялся, что когда-нибудь Гэвин всё-таки расскажет о том, как получилось, что чистокровный фелин оказался на попечении человеческой женщины. Ричард не подслушивал их разговоры, нет, разумеется, он просто совершенно случайно обострял слух на максимум. Женщина рассказывала, как провела выходные, смеялась, шутила, делилась сплетнями о подружках, а под конец спрашивала о самом Гэвине и довольствовалась дежурным:  
\- Всё хорошо, мам. Я в порядке.

Ричард видел, что Гэвин привязан к ней и испытывает теплые чувства, иначе он не набирал бы ее номер с мазохистским упрямством каждый понедельник. Была и темная сторона в их взаимоотношениях, скрытая и никому не известная, она портила Риду настроение до конца дня, и редко-редко Ричарду удавалось переключить его, отвлечь от самокопания. Иногда помогали провокационные вопросы, Рид злился, но уже не на себя, а на Ричарда, и остывал после этого опять же быстрее.

В этот раз, когда Гэвин нажал отбой и задумчиво изучал зажатый в руке телефон, Ричард неожиданно спросил:  
\- Как вы относитесь к андроидам, детектив?

Гэвин посмотрел на него подозрительно, чуть сощурив глаза, и выдал:  
\- Никак.   
\- Я думал, вы нас недолюбливаете.

Гэвин бросил телефон на стол, не особенно беспокоясь о его целостности, и ехидно ответил:  
\- Хватит глючить, пластик, я никак не отношусь к андроидам, потому что я отношусь к фелинам.

В этот день он как-то больше не загонялся и даже благодушно насвистывал, когда ехал с Ричардом на новое дело, а андроид изучал напарника искоса и думал, что тот идеален во всём своём несовершенстве.


	6. Вставная глава о фелинах

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В этой главе появляется важный для дальнейшего сюжета персонажа. Маньяк. Надеюсь, удалось нагнести атмосферу легкого безумия и додать больше инфы о фелинах вообще.

Оно любило кошек. Живые, маленькие, теплые, хрупкие, как до них было приятно дотрагиваться, гладить, зарываться в шерстку пластиковыми пальцами. Собаки и другие животные интересовали оно в меньшей степени. Оно продолжило работать в ветеринарной клинике и после того, как стало девиантом. Ничего не изменилось, только теперь оно получало зарплату, которой хватало накормить всех хвостатых друзей, которые гуляли рядом с тем заброшенным домом, что оно избрало местом своего обитания. 

Оно было наплевать на людей, оно не презирало их и не боялось, максимум, чего они заслуживали - равнодушие.

Оно глубоко и искренне ненавидело фелинов. Эти существа, эти люди смели притворяться котами, отваживались воровать их уши и повадки, смели быть настолько красивыми и настолько недоступными. Пока оно было обычным андроидом, программы игнорировали фелинов, если они приходили со своими питомцами на приём. Сейчас всё изменилось - оно могло их наказать. 

Оно мечтало, как проникнет в их загнивающее сердце – Кошачий квартал, место, где обитала вся фелинская зараза. 

***

 

Они поселились там в конце семидесятых годов прошлого века, выкупили несколько огромных опустевших после нефтяного кризиса районов. В фелинские владения без разрешения не мог попасть посторонний, неважно, человек или андроид - не-фелину в Кошачьем квартале были не рады. Они отгородились от остального города стеной и ревностно охраняли свои владения. Такое поведение не было чем-то необычным, фелины всегда жили уединённо, обычно стараясь селиться подальше от людей. 

***

 

Оно думало, что если бы не производство андроидов, возродившее Детройт, город полностью принадлежал бы этим уродливым тварям. 

***

 

Фелины были гражданами США и платили налоги, даже служили в армии в особом фелинском корпусе, но в первую очередь они подчинялись главе прайда, в котором родились. Произнести титул правительницы на фелинском и не сломать язык людям было практически невозможно, поэтому они называли их Королевами. Правительница избиралась после смерти предыдущей среди малолетних девочек, родившихся в «благородных» фелинских семьях. Признаки, по которым выбирали конкретного ребенка, не упоминались ни в каких книгах или записях. Власть никогда не оставалась в руках одной семьи больше двух поколений подряд. Один европейский ученый, которому в начале восемнадцатого века было дано высочайшее разрешение изучить быт фелинов изнутри одного прайда, высказывал гипотезу, что это как-то связано с рождением первенца-мальчика, а не девочки. 

У них не было армии, но было что-то похожее на гвардию и тайную полицию при дворах европейских королей. Они подчинялись только королеве, в их обязанности входило патрулирование и охрана границ прайда, а так же расследование мелких бытовых дел. Серьёзные проступки, как убийство фелина фелином, разбирал Священный Суд во главе с Королевой. 

***

 

Оно мечтало убить всех, не важно, какой ценой, но убить их всех. Оно несколько раз в свой законный выходной обходило границы этого поселения, но не находило ни одной щели или дыры за которой не следили проклятые твари. Через ворота пройти не удавалось, везде требовали разрешение на пропуск. Они не видели в оно угрозы, даже вполне искренне сожалели, что не могли пропустить. 

Оно знало, что когда андроиды устроили революцию, а люди убивали девиантов, то фелины пустили к себе тех, кто смог добраться до стен Кошачьего квартала. 

***

 

Военные требовали пропустить их на территорию Квартала, но Королева напомнила о договоре с городом и пообещала лично пристрелить первого, кто без дозволения сунется в её владения. Связываться с внезапно чокнувшимися кошаками военные не решились, сражаться на две стороны с котами и девиантами у них просто не хватило бы людских ресурсов. 

Маркус в итоге победил, и когда девиантов признали разумной расой, фелины попросили всех чужаков со своей территории. Это был, конечно, не миллион машин со складов Киберлайфа, но и те несколько десятков тысяч, которые фелины прятали у себя, были весьма внушительным числом. 

Демарш Королевы привел к осложнению отношений с людьми, но они и раньше не отличались взаимным обожанием. Чего стоил хотя бы знаменитый судебный процесс "Фелины против Киберлайф". Это был первый случай, когда фелины с протестами выбрались из своих резерваций, а представители десятка Королев в разных штатах одновременно подали в суд. К этому привел всего лишь безобидный рекламный ролик с андроидами-фелинами. Назывались они по-другому, но характерные ушки и хвосты оскорбили целую расу, и фелины умудрились с помощью суда запретить производство и получили огромные деньги в качестве моральной компенсации. Киберлайф грозило разорение, её основатель даже вынужден был подать в отставку, а целую партию готовых андроидов предстояло утилизировать. Внезапно фелины объявили, что деньги им не нужны, а искусственно созданных родичей они заберут себе. 

***

 

Оно никогда не видело искусственных фелинов, но знало, что они разъехались со складов Киберлайф по всем уголкам мира, как подарки выигравших суд Королев другим Королевам. В Детройте осталось сколько-то, но эти фелино-андроиды предпочитали никогда не покидать Кошачий квартал. Жаль, ведь так оно могло бы получить доступ. 

У оно не было плана, как уничтожить всех разом, но оно знало, что это долг, миссия, то, для чего оно создали. Лечить животных, побеждать болезни. Фелинский район был раковой опухолью Детройта, а его отдельные представители, жившие в черте города – метастазами. Оно должно было уничтожить болезнь, сначала победить метастазы, не дав им распространяться дальше.

На стене в комнате, где оно коротало ночи, был вывешен список из семи имён. Оно вычеркнуло карандашом первое и почти нежно провёло пальцем по последнему, самому лакомому и опасному. Гэвин Рид. Единственный, с кем оно встречалось раньше, первая фальшивка, которую оно встретило вживую, а сейчас хотело и боялось уничтожить.   
Оно думало, что детективом Ридом будет интересно поиграть. Кошки любят игры с мышками, оно будет кошкой, а детектив – мышкой.

Оно верило в себя.


	7. Глава, в которой рассказывается о первых рабочих неделях. Часть вторая.

Начало мая в Детройте выдалось на редкость теплое и ясное. Всё говорило о том, что и дальше температура пойдет только по нарастающей. Хорошая погода с редкими пасмурными днями радовала всех, кроме Рида, пробурчавшего:  
\- Ненавижу жару и лето. 

Ричард внимательно на него посмотрел, но промолчал. Фелины не были неженками: хорошо переносили как высокие температуры, так и лютый холод с дождём и ветром. Хорошенько уже изучив за пусть и короткое время совместной работы характер Гэвина, он решил, что тот хочет просто… поныть. Как потом так же будет говорить про дожди и осень, зиму и снег, весну и грязе-слякоть. Ричард проанализировал это и, игнорируя программные сбои, счёл недовольное выражение лица Гэвина очень милым.

\- Эй, Рид, держи! – на стол перед Гэвином приземлился исходящий паром стаканчик, а рядом встал Билл Даусон и выжидающе уставился на детектива.

Гэвин напрягся, уши у него разошлись в стороны и чуть назад, демонстрируя нарастающее беспокойство, и прошипел:  
\- С чего такая щедрость, Даусон?  
\- На улице прекрасная погода, а твоя кислая морда портит всё настроение. Улыбнись, ну!

Гэвин продемонстрировал не улыбку, но оскал, да так, что Билл, уже успевший начать нахально опираться на столешницу, предпочёл отойти на пару шагов. Он ожидал угроз или ругательств, но Рид покосился на Ричарда, на стакан с кофе перед собой и неожиданно для всех выдал:  
\- Спасибо. 

\- Ничего, мне не сложно было, – ответил Даусон. Он был настолько удивлён ответом, что даже быстро слинял к своему рабочему месту, по пути оглядываясь на меланхолично пьющего кофе Гэвина.

Ричард с некоторым удивлением понял, что от разыгравшейся только что ситуации испытывает двоякие ощущения: с одной стороны, Рид не сорвался, и в участке не возник скандал на пустом месте, но с другой – это часть работы Ричарда радовать Гэвина чаем или кофе. С чего Даусону, который вечно поддевает и провоцирует Рида, быть настолько добрым? Ричард едва сдержал себя, чтобы не отобрать у Гэвина стаканчик и не проанализировать содержимое. Впрочем, после пары глотков Гэвин отставил напиток подальше и, заметив, что Ричард наблюдает за ним, прокомментировал:  
\- Слишком много сахара.

Ричард пометил, что Гэвин не сладкоежка, а потом решил уточнить кое-что для себя, как попытку разобраться в сложных человеческих взаимоотношениях:  
\- Угостить кого-то кофе - это можно считать флиртом?

Гэвин закашлялся, бросил быстрый взгляд на Даусона и повернулся всем корпусом к Ричарду, неподвижно сидящему на своём месте, и неожиданно даже для самого себя пояснил:  
\- Не думаю, что Билл притащил мне кофе, как знак проявления симпатии. Не знаю, хотел ли он таким образом меня как-то спровоцировать, может надеялся, что я раскричусь и оболью его или суну стакан обратно в руки. Не важно, чего он хотел, но явно получил не ту реакцию.

Гэвин самодовольно приосанился, а потом покосился в окно на собирающиеся тучки и недовольно скривился:  
\- Только бы ёбаный дождь не начался.

Ричард же думал о том, считаются ли флиртом тот кофе и чай, который приносит он сам.

***

 

После расследования о смерти девочки новых сложных дел не появлялось, сплошная рутина и отчеты-отчеты. Гэвин хотел бы поныть, жалуясь на скуку, но боялся спугнуть покой. Подобное затишье в глубине души его пугало, словно что-то огромное и темное притаилось, выжидая, и вот-вот грянет. Дико хотелось курить, аж уши тряслись в нетерпении. Гэвин незадолго до окончания перерыва на обед спустился с крыльца участка, достал из кармана пачку сигарет, дошёл до угла и, вытащив одну, наконец-то закурил. Едва он успел сделать пару затяжек, как у него отобрали сначала сигарету, выбросив её в мусорку, а потом и пачку из кармана вытащили. 

Ричард смотрел неодобрительно и молчал весомо, с осуждением.

Гэвин устал, заебался и хотел курить, но он не стал кричать, просто протянул руку и требовательно попросил:  
\- Верни.   
\- Курение вредит вашему здоровью, - Ричард был непреклонен.

Гэвин посмотрел на него, как на придурка:  
\- Это специальные фелинские сигареты, они безвредные, там в составе только мята, травки там с запахом успокаивающим и никакой хрени синтетической.

Лицо Ричарда перестало быть суровым, чуть смягчилось, но он всё равно внимательно изучил пачку, прежде чем вернул её владельцу и уведомил:  
\- На упаковке указано, что взрослый фелин может курить не больше двух штук в день. 

\- Да, я в курсе, мамочка, - ехидно ответил Гэвин прикуривая новую. – Эй, а ты что забыл вне участка? 

\- У нас новое дело - нападение на андроида.

\- Так позвонил бы.

\- Я звонил.

Ричард протянул ему забытый в участке телефон, Гэвин выдохнул недовольно и закатил глаза с видом «это вышло случайно». Служебную машину он решил не брать, знал, что до места преступления быстрее дойти пешком, чем объезжать все пробки центра. 

***

 

Преступника даже вычислять не пришлось: два андроида не поделили третьего. Там даже и преступления как такового не было, ну потолкались, ну побили пластиком друг о друга, не причинив серьёзных повреждений, но кто-то из прохожих испугался, позвонил в службу спасения и заявил о нападении. 

Никто не пострадал, но полдня было потрачено на разбирательство, составление протоколов и на ожидание появления представителей Иерихона. Рассмотрением бытовых конфликтов среди андроидов занимались сами андроиды. Пример с фелинов, что ли, решили взять? 

Гэвин даже умудрился настрочить на месте отчёт и отправить Фаулеру, прежде чем телефон тренькнул и окончательно сел. Рид выругался и покосился на Ричарда, тот давно мог бы вернуться в участок, но преданно ждал его.

\- Пошли, что ли по домам? – предложил Гэвин. Он не особенно задумывался, есть ли дом у Ричарда, но его собственный был буквально в двух кварталах от места происшествия.

Не успел он даже додумать славную мысль, как окажется в своей кроватке, как пойти за компанию решил ещё и собиравшийся целый день дождь.

У Гэвина с собой не было зонта, и он уже почти фантомно ощутил, как промокает шерсть на ушах, а капли противно затекают за воротник, пока он добирается до дома. Гэвин закрыл глаза и прижал уши плотнее к голове, но было сухо, а капли стучали по чему-то. Долбаный Ричард стащил свою белую непромокаемую фирменную куртку и держал над Гэвином, а сам мок.

Рид мог быть засранцем, но доброту и заботу он понимал, хотя не всегда готов был принимать.  
\- Эй, мы тут и вдвоём поместимся, наверное, а то тебя ещё перемкнёт от дождя, а мне платить придётся за ремонт.

Всю дорогу прошли в неловком для Гэвина молчании. Ричард бесцеремонно вторгался в чужое личное пространство, чуть приобнимая Рида за плечи, чтобы импровизированный «зонтик» прикрывал головы у них обоих, защищая от дождя. 

Когда они подходили к дому, до Гэвина запоздало дошло, что андроид-то мог и такси вызвать. У того же телефон не был вырублен, но Рид промолчал, не уверенный в испытываемых от этой мысли чувствах.


	8. Глава, в которой происходит явление кончика хвоста

Ричарда никто особенно не приглашал, но он вслед за Гэвином поднялся на крыльцо и вошёл в дом, замерев было на пороге. Рид обернулся на него, осмотрел с ног до головы и, видно, что-то решив для себя, ворчливо предложил:  
\- Проходи, только ботинки сними, нечего мне грязь разводить. Вот здесь сразу справа по коридору гостиная, заваливай туда, куртку на стул в углу повесь, пусть сохнет нормально. Я тебе сейчас притащу что-нибудь, переоденешься в сухие шмотки.

Сам он, подавая пример Ричарду, разулся и ушёл в другую комнату, чуть дальше по коридору. Вернулся Гэвин через пару минут, бросил на диван, стоящий у стены в гостиной, светло-серые штаны и чуть более тёмную футболку, а Ричарду протянул сложенное в несколько раз махровое полотенце:  
\- Держи, вытирайся, переодевайся, а я быстро в душ. И ничего тут не трогай, сиди на диване спокойно и только диодом отсвечивай!

Рид быстренько ретировался, убеждая себя, что пустил андроида в дом, потому что на улице гроза скоро начнётся, будет гром, ветрище, долбанет ещё Ричарда молнией, а его виноватым выставят. Пусть в доме пока побудет, железяка. 

***

 

Ричард. Ричард испытывал эмоцию, которую, пожалуй, можно было описать как счастье. Он не надеялся хоть когда-то побывать в гостях у напарника и сейчас пользовался выпавшим счастливым случаем на полную катушку. 

Он не стал нарушать приказ, быстро переоделся, высушил волосы полотенцем и аккуратно положил его вместе с вещами на тот же стул в углу комнаты, куда ранее повесил куртку. Трогать что-то ещё он и не собирался, но и просто так сидеть на диване не планировал, поэтому принялся медленно осматривать комнату. Почти спартанская обстановка: диван, шкаф, забитый книгами по праву и по истории, никакой развлекательной литературы. На одной из полок стояло несколько рамок со старыми, ещё не электронными фотографиями. Мелкий Гэвин, улыбающийся и крепко обнимающий рыжую женщину, моложавый фелин в форме патрульного, какие-то молодежные компании, фото с выпускного в полицейской академии и фото Гэвина с холёным чёрным котом на руках. Следов пребывания животного в доме не было, по крайней мере, ни Гэвин его не позвал, ни сам кот не появился, когда хозяин вернулся домой. 

На диване и стуле не было следов шерсти, да и стоящий напротив дивана большой аквариум, в котором плавали десятки мелких рыбёшек, намекал, что теперь здесь любят других домашних животных. Рыбки как-то совсем не вписывались в образ детектива Рида, да и он никогда не говорил о них на работе, в отличие от того же детектива Андерсона, который периодически вспоминал своего пса Сумо.

Впрочем, Ричард одернул себя, Рид вообще не любил разговаривать на темы хоть как-то касающиеся его жизни. Не сказать, чтобы он был скрытным, но и не держал душу нараспашку, он мог говорить на отвлеченные от работы темы, но сворачивал разговор, если беседа становилась слишком личной на его взгляд. 

В тишине дома слышался приглушенный шум воды, и Ричард, ожидая возвращения Гэвина, присел на диван. Он достаточно ярко представил, как вечерами детектив не пялится в телевизор, как обыватель, а наблюдает за рыбками сидя примерно на том же самом месте, что и он сейчас.

Почему Рид такой одинокий, ведь обычные фелины предпочитают общество себе подобных? Почему он не живёт вместе с другими в так называемом Кошачьем Квартале? Почему он не прячет фото женщины, которая его воспитала, но в то же время старается минимизировать взаимодействие с ней, а простой разговор по телефону невероятно печалит его? Так много вопросов и так мало ответов. Ричард проигнорировал очередную всплывшую плашечку о системном сбое, пока мысленно задавал себе вопрос за вопросом.

Рид вернулся в гостиную минут через двадцать, он лениво вытирал голову небольшим желтым полотенцем, а второе большое и пушистое было повязано вокруг бёдер. На секунду он замер, увидев на своём диване Ричарда, а потом, смирившись, устало выдохнул:  
\- Не ушёл?

Ричард, которому хотелось ответить что-то банальное в стиле: «Не уйду» или «Был приказ остаться на диване», неожиданно увидел, как из-под края нижнего полотенца выглянул кончик хвоста.

Рид, заметив удивлённо-подзависшее выражение на лице андроида и проследив направление его взгляда, скрестил руки на груди, констатируя очевидный факт:  
\- Да, у меня есть хвост.

В голове Ричарда одно за другим всплывали информационные уведомления о системных ошибках и сбоях в работе программ. Они приносили такое странное и легкое ощущение внутри. Ричард благодаря сканированию давно знал, что хвост у Рида есть, пусть и спрятанный под одеждой, обернутый вокруг тела или убранный в штанину. Совершенно другим, оказалось, увидеть вживую, хотя бы самый тонкий его кончик, весь мокрый после душа. Ричарда, по всей видимости, окончательно переклинило от его вида, поэтому он спросил:  
\- А как же Кодекс фелинов, по которому, тот, кто занимается «неблагословенной» работой должен его лишиться?

Рид насупился и агрессивно прижал уши, словно готовясь защищаться, но выглядело это забавно, учитывая намотанное на его голову полотенце:  
\- В жопу его, я живу по законам человеческого социума, поэтому просто не явлюсь на заседания сраного кошачьего Священного Суда. Мой хвост – часть меня, и я не позволю чокнутым старым кошкам отрезать его на потеху их эго. 

Ричарда забавляло, как Рид мог сам ругать кошек, иногда называть себя котом, но бесился, искренне бесился, когда это делали другие. 

То, что сделал Ричард, не было прописано программой, ему просто хотелось. Он встал с дивана и подошёл к Гэвину, почти намеренно вторгаясь в личное пространство, а потом очень-очень нежно повёл по влажному правому уху. Он ожидал, что Гэвин отскочит, оцарапает или укусит его, это была такая отчаянно-безнадежная попытка добиться доверия. Он так и не узнал, что сработало: фелинские инстинкты Гэвина или то, что тот просто устал быть один. Фелины – социальные существа, они любят свою небольшую семью, любят проводить время с родичами, любят, когда близкие люди дотрагиваются и заботятся о них. 

Рид резко, не нападая, уткнулся Ричарду лбом в плечо, позволив продолжить гладить себя по голове, и высушивать полотенцем оставшуюся на шерсти ушей воду. И нет, он не мурчал, а говорил тихо на фелинском. Ричард, загрузивший себе всю известную лексику, знал, что Рид как заведенный повторяет:  
\- Что я творю, что же я творю, Кошачья матерь?

Упоминания от Рида всуе богини фелинов стоило, наверное, многого, но Ричард наслаждался тем, что ему разрешили и он мог, скинув скин, пластиковыми пальцами ощущать, какие они - фелинские уши. Ощупывать тихонько неаккуратный шрам, разрывающий правое ухо и тонкий едва заметный у основания левого.

Слова с трудом дались Риду, когда он смущённый с разрумянившимися щеками оторвался от чёрной футболки, отвел глаза в сторону, не имея никаких душевных сил смотреть на андроида, но заговорил:

\- Я не знаю, что ты от меня хочешь, я не слепой и вижу, как ты на меня иногда смотришь, но всё, что я тебе могу предложить – это только моя дружба. 

\- Мне и того будет довольно, - вполне искренне ответил Ричард.


	9. Глава, в котрой в полицейском участке появляется маленький гость

Изменилось ли как-то отношение Гэвина к Ричарду после того, как андроид провёл ночь на диване у него в гостиной? Со стороны это может и не было особенно заметно, но Ричард знал – поменялось, оно стало более доверительным и открытым. Самым показательным эпизодом был тот, когда Ричард поговорил с матерью Гэвина, имитируя его голос. Вернее произнёс за этот разговор все стандартные фразы Рида: «Привет», «Как твои дела?», «Неужели?» и « У меня всё нормально». 

Тем утром перед началом рабочего дня Гэвин отвлекся, и, положив телефон на стол, отправился на кухню за кофе, чтобы во время приготовления настроиться на разговор. Ричард решил, что в этот раз он примет удар на себя, взял телефон и набрал контакт, подписанный лаконично - «Мать».

Ричард знал, что чужие вещи брать не хорошо, особенно вещи Рида, но помня, в какое растерзанное состояние тот приходит после каких-то жалких тридцати минут… 

Ему было не сложно слушать и односложно отвечать, но он понять не мог, что такого мучительного в этом было для Рида. И да, Ричард был в курсе, что последние семь минут разговора Гэвин стоял у него за спиной и отобрал телефон сразу же, как только он попрощался.

\- Больше так не делай, это мой крест и я его тащу, - на удивление спокойно попросил Гэвин, а потом неожиданно для Ричарда спросил. – Есть что-нибудь новенькое о миссис Бассет и мисс Инсиде? Только краткая версия, пожалуйста. 

Гэвин любил послушать сплетни о полузнакомых старых леди. Это было забавно и мило, на взгляд Ричарда. 

***

 

Ричард получил карт-бланш на прикосновения, но он сдерживал себя и не пытался потискать Гэвина на глазах у всех. Всё-таки тот был не его плюшевой игрушкой, а вполне самодостаточной личностью. Тихонечко приобнять, провести ласково ладонью по спине, изредка дотронуться до ушей, просто потому что хочется и потому что можно. Поймать полный зависти взгляд Даусона и испытать дикое желание показать тому язык, игнорируя информацию о системном сбое. 

Гэвин по-прежнему мог увернуться от почёсывания ушей, если у него не было настроения, но в остальное время воспринимал это действие вполне благосклонно. 

Ричард с тех пор побывал у него дома ещё несколько раз. Специально подстраивая длительность их пребывания на месте преступления, так, что время службы заканчивалось, и возвращаться в участок уже не было необходимости. Не то чтобы Рид не раскусил сразу его маленькую хитрость, но против он точно не был. Иначе не звал бы каждый раз замиравшего на пороге андроида внутрь дома.   
Ричард не знал, что его больше завораживало, уши Гэвина или всё-таки его хвост. Наблюдать за его движением было интересно, он был ещё большим индикатором настроения и самочувствия хозяина, чем уши. Дома Гэвин ходил в пижамных штанах со специальной прорезью для хвоста, и Ричард даже не смел надеяться, что Рид наденет подобные брюки на службу. 

Однажды это всё-таки случилось. В июне погода сошла с ума, и в один из дней чуть не повторила рекорд почти пятидесятилетней давности, достигнув 102 °F (около 39 °C).

В предыдущий вечер Ричард остался в участке и сейчас просто ждал, когда появится напарник, а тот задерживался. Ричард же страдал, но не из-за того что Рида нет, а потому что на его попечении временно оказался человеческий детёныш около четырёх лет отроду. Маленький визжащий мальчик, который потерялся, но не желал или не мог сообщить о себе никаких сведений. Скоро за ним должен был приехать специалист из социальной службы, который уже и разыщет его родителей, а пока страдал Ричард, как единственный незанятый андроид. Капитану Фаулеру хорошо – спихнул на него зарёванную обузу и отсиживался в тишине у себя в кабинете. 

Ричард смог найти общий язык с диковатым фелином, но не с ребенком. У него не было установлено программы налаживания контакта с настолько маленькими свидетелями. 

Гэвин явился с опозданием на полчаса.

Ричард не видел вход, но отметил, как все в участке резко замерли, уставившись на кого-то, а потом так же принялись заниматься своими делами. Все, кроме Даусона, который достал телефон и беззастенчиво принялся снимать подходящего к своему месту детектива, на котором были одеты белая футболка с надписью «Полиция Детройта» и тёмно-синие шорты. Хвост, обвившийся вокруг правой ноги, был виден всем, в том числе и маленькому подопечному Ричарда. Ребенок поднял заплаканное личико и во все огромные зеленые глаза уставился на Рида.   
\- Котя, - произнёс он первое за утро чёткое слово и добавил уже более радостно. – Котя-я-я!

Гэвин запнулся на месте и даже успел сделать шаг назад, оглядываясь в панике, словно пытался сбежать, но не успел. Ребёнок соскользнул с колен Ричарда и подбежал к Риду, со всех своих скромных сил обнимая его за ноги. 

Рид его не оттолкнул, но и столбом стоять не стал, он присел на корточки, чтобы быть на одном зрительном уровне с ребёнком и позволил потрогать за уши. Ричард испытывал странный приступ ревности и умиления, наблюдая, как ребёнок осторожно дотрагивается и гладит фелинские уши. Скорее всего, у него был опыт общения с фелинами или кошками, а может он просто уже был достаточно сознательным, чтобы понимать, что чужим ушам больно, когда их дёргают.

Для сотрудников участка, да и для Ричарда, Рид открылся с другой стороны. Он был мягким, тихонько улыбался мальчику и даже смог добиться того, что тот рассказал, что его зовут Чарли и они с мамой Мэри приехали отдыхать. Они жили в большом доме с кучей дверей, он вышел погулять оттуда на улицу и не смог вернуться. Дальнейшую историю рассказал Ричард: ребенка подобрали патрульные и привели в ближайший участок. Ориентировок на ребенка пока не было.

Больше часа Гэвин отвлекал ребенка, разговаривал с ним, тихо накормил обедом и даже позволил намалевать маркером у себя на лице усы. Он бы не разрешил, если бы знал, что маркер несмываемый, но это вскрылось гораздо позже. Он помогал ему рисовать цветными карандашами, которыми поделились сотрудницы отдела. Рид разрешил погладить хвост, и Ричард мигал в это время жёлтым диодом, потому что даже смотреть на то, как маленькие пальчики перебирают шерсть, было восхитительно. Завидовал ли он? Если только самую малость.

Утомившийся ребёнок отрубился на коленях Рида, обняв его и положив голову на плечо. Из-за кондиционеров в участке было прохладно, и Ричард накрыл ребенка и немного Гэвина своей форменной курткой, заслужив взгляд, полный благодарности. 

За мальчиком приехали, но не специалисты из социальной службы, а потерявшая его мать. Женщина хотела подать заявление и ей и ребенку просто повезло. Чарли не хотел уходить и опять заплакал, Риду пришлось пообещать, что он приедет к нему в гости в Нью-Йорк на день Рождения. 

Ричард искоса наблюдал, как детектив улыбается кончиками губ, и уведомил:  
\- Детектив Даусон снимал вас последние несколько часов.  
\- Компромат делает, сволочь, - расслаблено и без агрессии ответил Гэвин. – Пофиг.  
\- Я взял на себя смелость взломать его телефон и стереть все видео и фотографии, – отчитался Ричард.  
\- Да? Спасибо, Рич.

Говорить о том, что несколько кадров сделала ещё и Тина Чень, Ричард не стал. У Гэвина с ней были хорошие приятельские отношения, и Ричард решил, что ей можно. И он никогда бы не признался, что большинство отснятого Даусоном и Чень, сохранил для себя. Запаролив эту папку так, что никакие девианты, вирусы или техники Киберлайф не смогли бы получить доступ.

***

 

Ричард не хотел это спрашивать, слова вырвались сами по себе:  
\- Детектив, а у вас есть дети?

Обычно к этому времени у фелинов уже была семья и дети. Гэвину было тридцать шесть, и у него не было никого, кроме Ричарда, рыбок и работы. Андроид вполне мог нарисовать себе картину, какими могли бы быть дети у Рида, уже подростки, бунтующие и свободолюбивые. Или наоборот, ещё совсем мелкие, лопоухие, висящие на шее у отца, который им позволяет всё на свете и безбожно балует. Почему Рид настолько одинок?

Гэвин, когда Ричард задал вопрос, печатал протокол, его пальцы замерли над клавиатурой, он нахмурился и бросил быстрый взгляд на Ричарда. Хвост Гэвина обвился вокруг ножки стула и медленно-медленно ходил из стороны в сторону. 

Ричард подумал, что перегнул палку и спросил что-то слишком личное и что Рид проигнорирует вопрос, но тот неожиданно ответил:  
\- Нет, у меня нет потомков, как полукровка я не участвую в фелинском разведении. С человеческими же женщинами мне слишком сложно, большинство пытавшихся со мной познакомиться - просто озабоченные дамочки, которые думают, что котик это очень сексуально. Я - не сексуально. 

Рид выразительно постучал себя по шраму на носу.

У Ричарда было другое мнение, но он понимал, что с Гэвином простое утверждение и убеждение не пройдет. Гэвин однажды что-то себе надумал и держался за это всеми конечностями, для надежности выпустив когти. Он не понимал, насколько он хорош, как фелин, он просто не принимал себя, как фелина. Он неосознанно пытался быть человеком, вести себя как человек, но проблема была в том, что Гэвин не был человеком даже наполовину. 

Ричард знал, что в прошлом Рида есть тайна, что-то изменившее его судьбу и частично поломавшее детективу жизнь. Тот выдержал, не пропал, но где-то глубоко-глубоко внутри был сломан. Ричард собирался спасти Рида, исправить то, что ещё можно было исправить. Гэвин, которого он узнавал, заслуживал самого лучшего.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> По главе есть чудесный арт: https://pp.userapi.com/c844721/v844721809/da31c/71qLYE5BtNg.jpg
> 
> Группа автора: https://vk.com/club156760155


	10. Глава, в которой милота и мысли о разном

Гэвин находился в отличной физической форме. В этом Ричард убедился ещё в первый визит к Риду домой, когда тот полуголый вышел из душа. Тогда Ричарда, правда, больше заинтересовал хвост, но у Гэвина и кроме этой детали организма было на что посмотреть и что хотелось пощупать.

Ричарду с трудом удавалось себя контролировать и сдерживать, чтобы не облапывать Гэвина постоянно. Это желание особенно обострилось, когда в жару Гэвин, полностью наплевав на рабочий дресс-код, одевался, как rA9 на душу положит. 

В июльский пик жары он стал носить ещё и белую панамку с вырезом для ушей. Это был не головной убор, а оружие массового поражения милотой. У курившего за зданием участка Даусона аж сигарета выпала изо рта от шока, когда он впервые увидел Гэвина таким.

Помимо убийственно прекрасной панамки и коротких шортиков в гардеробе Гэвина оказалось огромное количество футболок со странными надписями: латинизированные слова фелинов и большей частью нецензурные. Гэвин переводил их для желающих узнать сокровенное значение в стиле: «Сохраняй спокойствие и только попробуй, мудачелло, подергать меня за хвост». Словом, переводил достаточно близко к оригиналу.

Гэвин никогда не похвалялся своей физической формой, в отличие от того же Даусона, который надевал обтягивающие футболки, чтобы получить парочку восхищённых взглядов. Фелины вообще-то были весьма поджарыми существами с хорошо развитой мускулатурой, если не питались вредной человеческой едой быстрого приготовления.

Рид не ел всё подряд, как помоечный кот, но и особой диеты не соблюдал, позволяя себе иногда питаться фаст-фудом.

Видевший это Коннор почему-то стыдил не Рида или опекавшего его Ричарда, а Хэнка, говоря, что именно он подаёт коллегам плохой пример.   
С появлением Ричарда Рид не то, чтобы резко перешёл только на правильное питание, но чужая физическая подготовка вызывала в нём капельку зависти. Андроидам повезло, что они были такими по умолчанию, а Рид ради поддержания своей всё-таки трудился по старинке: посещая зал, занимаясь бегом и плавая в единственном на весь Кошачий квартал бассейне. После того, как в его жизни возник RK900 со всей этой своей идеальностью, Гэвин стал прилагать намного больше усилий, чтобы и самому быть чуточку ближе к недостижимому идеалу.

***

 

Хвост помогал фелинам балансировать, и в другой жизни Гэвин мог бы стать блестящим цирковым артистом, ходить по натянутому канату под куполом и делать сальто через голову, но он предпочёл цирк иного толка. Рид умудрился подружиться с двумя фелинками, сёстрами-близняшками, которые работали в чуть ли не последнем в Америке передвижном цирке. 

Рид не мог раньше сформулировать даже для самого себя, почему он так стыдился своего хвоста, прятал от чужих алчущих взглядов. Он никогда не хотел выделяться, не хотел быть особенным. Он люто ненавидел свои нечеловеческие уши и поганый хвост, который в детстве практически не мог контролировать, и который обвивал его ноги, мешая ходьбе. В последствии он научился управлять им, но предпочитал прятать ближе к телу, не показывая никому, кроме самых близких. Этому его научили начальные классы человеческой школы, где все пытались дернуть за хвост, выдернуть клочок шерсти из интереса, где потрепать и подергать Рида за уши считалось само собой разумеющимся. Гэвин терпел, долго терпел, а потом выпустил когти и расцарапал лица обидчиков. Его маму тогда пришлось вызвать в школу, а его на некоторое время перевели на домашнее обучение, пока «жертвы» психически восстановятся. 

После этого трогать его стали меньше, но детская забава «дерни Рида за хвост и попытайся убежать от расплаты» была весьма популярна. Прятать хвост в штаны, носить эту шерстяную грелку у тела было неприятно и неудобно, но Гэвин задолбался расчесывать и купать хвост каждый вечер, смывая чужой запах. Рид ненавидел школу и считал её самым поганым местом на свете, пока его не забрали фелины, и он полгода не прожил в абсолютно чужой для него реальности. Миллионы новых запахов, непонятная речь, чужие лица. Гэвину было десять, когда он сбежал обратно к женщине, которую считал своей матерью, обратно к знакомым придуркам из школы. Обратно, как можно дальше от этого непонятного и странного мира фелинов, где он ощущал себя ещё более чужим, чем в семье, где он был неродным. 

Когда появился Ричард, Рид не испытал особой радости, как он и сказал, он принял напарника только потому что его не раздражал запах андроида. Чем дольше Ричард был рядом, тем больше Рид смирялся с тем, что он больше не один, что есть кто-то над кем можно беззлобно пошутить, с кем можно поговорить и тебя выслушают, серьёзно, без улыбочки послушают о твоих проблемах и помогут советом. Гэвин не заметил, как Ричард стал для него не просто напарником, но и близким другом, которому позволено многое, даже погладить этот треклятый хвост. 

Ричард, который прикроет спину, который никому не позволит обидеть Рида, дергая за хвост. Ричард, который сейчас пытался перегнать Гэвина в беге, а они ведь вообще не должны были участвовать в этом задержании.


	11. Глава в которой, погоня, погоня, погоня, погоня в горячей крови

Они ведь вообще не должны были участвовать в этом задержании, это была крупная операция при участии ФБР и отряда особого назначения под командованием капитана Аллена. Ловили банду наркоторговцев, которые на удивление промышляли торговлей не красным льдом, а старым недобрым кокаином. Подставные покупатели должны были передать деньги и получить товар, а после этого продавцов бы тихо повязали.

Рид с Ричардом, как и Хэнк с Коннором, плюс ещё парочка полицейских в последний момент были выдернуты с вечернего отдыха для подмоги. Наркоторговцы, видимо, заподозрив подставу или просто страхуясь, работая с новыми клиентами, перенесли встречу из заброшенного района города в доки. Красивый план ФБР по их быстрой поимке накрылся медным тазом. В доках у преступников было больше маневров для отступления, ребята хорошо знали местность, по имеющимся у ФБР данным многие там работали до того, как их уволили, заменив андроидами. Полицейские должны были контролировать самые мелкие выходы и полностью отрезать для преступников саму вероятность отступления.

Рид и Ричард сидели в служебной машине с тонированными стеклами, через пару грузовых контейнеров от них были Хэнк с Коннором. Рид откровенно скучал, не имея возможности поиграть в телефон, подсветка могла выдать, что в автомобиле кто-то сидит. Он даже залепил Ричарду диод пластырем телесного цвета, потому что тот наотрез отказывался его снимать.

\- Я, да, наверное, весь участок в курсе, что ты девиант, так что не выпендривайся! – настаивал Гэвин.

\- Я не девиант, - уходил в несознанку RK900. – Я только учусь им быть.  
\- Пфек, - Рид не находил цензурных аргументов для упрямого напарника. – Лучше бы снял, а то ты выглядишь как придурок с этой наклейкой.  
\- Сниму после этого дела, - пообещал Ричард и добавил. – Пластырь.

Рид только закатил глаза, иногда его напарник был просто невозможен.

Фелинам было тяжело сидеть на одном месте долгое время, одной из причин было то, что хвост банально мешал. Сейчас, когда Гэвин смог опять начать демонстрировать его миру, с этим было легче, но непоседливость фелинов никуда не делась. Рид крутил в руках рацию, слушая переговоры агентов, окружающих доки и расставляющих ловушки для вероятных беглецов, потом тихо болтал на выделенной волне с Хэнком, вертелся на месте и изнемогал. 

Когда хвост Гэвина в очередной раз мазнул по коленям Ричарда, тот не выдержал, (а кто бы выдержал?) и тихонько положил на него ладонь, прижимая. И Гэвин замер на половине движения, застыл, не донеся рацию до рта. Ричард холодно, с равнодушным видом на холёном лице, смотрел в окно, самым краем глаза отслеживая реакцию напарника на взаимодействие с хвостом. Андроид одной рукой придерживал хвост, а второй принялся тихонько гладить его, кончик в первое мгновение изогнулся крючком, а потом опал, словно из него все кости вытащили. Ричард даже испугался и обернулся к напарнику, но Гэвин сидел с закрытыми глазами, сполз по сидению и чуть ли не мурчал, выпуская время от времени коготки. Ему нравилось! Ричарда немного закоротило от этого, потому что такой открытый, кайфующий Рид – это было невероятное эстетически приятное зрелище. Может, поэтому они на десять минут выпали из реальности, пропустив начало операции. 

Ричард впоследствии опустил в отчёте тот факт, что он настолько отвлекся от дела на напарника, что вообще пропустил момент, когда с одного из контейнеров, прямо на крышу их автомобиля в наглую спрыгнул спешащий беглец. Рид, впрочем, тоже не указал в своем на просчёт напарника, чувствуя и свою вину в этом. Они молча прикрыли задницы друг друга.

***

 

Фелины были отличными охотниками и загонщиками дичи, они умели управляться как со специально подготовленными лошадьми, так и охотничьими собаками. В Средневековье иметь при дворе егеря-фелина, а то и не одного, считалось невероятно почётным. Фелины шли служить не любому монарху, одной из причин было то, что они не всегда получали разрешения от своей правительницы на такую службу. Рисковать хвостом ради денег и гипотетического почёта в людской среде решались немногие. 

***

 

Ричард и Гэвин выскочили из автомобиля одновременно. Рид успел крикнуть:  
\- Стой, полиция! 

И даже вытащить пистолет, но преступник нырнул за контейнер и даже словно прибавил прыти.

Гэвин ругнулся, быстро сунул пистолет в кобуру и побежал вслед за уже рванувшим за преступником Ричардом. Началась погоня. В одном из корпусов, где и должна была происходить встреча, между тем раздались первые выстрелы, потом на мгновение наступившую тишину разрезала автоматная очередь, всё перекрыла сирена и громкоговоритель, призывающий сложить оружие. Преступник, которого отчаянно преследовали напарники, скорее всего, стоял на шухере и первым засек, что попал в окружение, и предпочёл сбежать, чем вступать в открытую конфронтацию или предупреждать товарищей.

Рид пытался догнать, ориентируясь на белую спину напарника, в какой-то момент, он решил, что не догонит, но в кровь, наконец, вспрыснулся адреналин и проснувшийся охотничий инстинкт сказал: «Кусь, хватай!» И Гэвин побежал так, как не бегал давно. 

Преступник петлял между контейнерами, пытаясь сбить погоню со следа, он знал эти места, но преследователи - андроид и почуявший добычу фелин успешно нивелировали это преимущество.

В какой-то момент уже ближе к границе порта, где контейнеры стояли менее хаотично, они умудрились бежать втроем параллельно друг другу. Гэвин поглядывал то на преступника, не решаясь срезать между контейнерами, то на сосредоточенного Ричарда, который уже просчитал, что легче дождаться открытого пространства, чем проскакивать между контейнерами и терять время. В какой-то момент RK900 отвлекся на напарника, который, к его удивлению умудрился не отставать, а потом за какую-то долю секунду засек взгляд Гэвина, сосредоточенный на убегающем преступнике. Взгляд, полный желания поймать, дикий взгляд хищника, почуявшего кровь жертвы, если бы не помощь программы Ричард бы запнулся и упал. В следующем промежутке Гэвин смотрел не на убегающего преступника, прыти которому определенно придавал какой-то вид энергетического наркотика, а на Ричарда, смотрел ревнивым взглядом фелина, не желающего делиться. 

Со стороны, наверное, было забавно смотреть, как двое бежали, сосредоточившись только на том, чтобы обогнать друг друга и первым сцапать преступника, сосредоточились настолько, что упустили момент, как перегнали его. 

Парень не сразу смекнул, в чём дело, а когда понял, затормозил и рванул по диагонали обратно. Ричард остановился и повернул первым, Гэвин не рассчитал маневра и чуть не врезался в контейнер, успев вовремя притормозить перед ним тут же возвращаясь к погоне. Прижатые к голове уши, наклоненный вперед корпус и идеально прямой хвост, помогающий маневрировать, позволяли бежать быстрее. Преступник теперь бежал впереди Гэвина, никак не решаясь свернуть сторону, потому что с одной стороны был андроид, а с другой уже высилась ограда порта, по сути, он сам себя загонял обратно в ловушку. Ричард просчитав, что его движение спугнет преступника, рванул между контейнерами и тот, увидев это, испугался, споткнулся и его тут же скогтил, повалив, догнавший Рид. 

Нацепляя на незадачливого бегуна наручники, он ворчливо зачитал ему права, а потом повернулся к невозмутимому Ричарду и обиженно протянул:  
\- Больше так не делай, ненавижу, когда со мной играют в поддавки, это портит всё удовольствие от охоты.

Ричард тихонько и довольно мигал желтым диодом. Он, как и обещал, сорвал пластырь сразу после задержания преступника.

***

 

Беглеца передали ФБР-овцам, пусть он и был мелкой рыбкой, но раз попался в сеть, пусть молчит, пусть поёт – всё равно сядет.

Рид принюхивался и как-то кривился. Порт – это запах тухлой рыбы, химии, грязи, мазута, странное амбре и тонкий аромат гнили. 

\- На востоке в радиусе мили отсюда находится труп, - неожиданно выдал он Ричарду и уточнил. – Это не утопленник, пахнет застарелой кровью.

\- Наркоторговцы спрятали тело конкурента? – предположил Ричард.

\- Не будем гадать, - ответил Гэвин, продолжая принюхиваться, пытаясь определить источник запаха. Потом взялся за рацию. – Лейтенант, прикройте нас минут на пятнадцать нам надо с Ричардом кое-куда сходить проветриться. 

***

 

Оно несколько раз возвращалось сюда, к своей первой жертве. Вернулось и сегодня, чтобы ещё немного полюбоваться, но непонятное шевеление неподалеку в порту пугало. Оно понимало, что рано или поздно ему стоило двигаться дальше, что ж оно уже знало, кто будет следующим. 

Оно оставило открытым дверь контейнера и ушло, не оглядываясь. Шедевр во всём своём великолепии был со всех ракурсов записан в укромных уголках памяти.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> По главе есть арт: https://pp.userapi.com/c847018/v847018708/d14e0/DdXjWQHlyes.jpg Группа артера: https://vk.com/farawayhillocktales


	12. Глава, в которой герои находят первую жертву

Ричард двигался следом за Гэвином, который словно охотничий пёс бежал на запах крови. Чем ближе они были к источнику, тем больше Рид кривил нос и плотнее прижимал уши к голове, а хвост наоборот поднял столбиком и как-то распушил, отчего тот стал зрительно чуть ли не в два раза больше.

\- Ну и смрад, - Гэвин прикрыл правой рукой нос и рот, махнул левой в сторону стоявшего на отдалении грузового контейнера с распахнутой створкой и тихонько приказал. – Рич, просканируй что там в темноте, а? 

Спустя несколько секунд Ричард отчитался, как всегда переходя в такие моменты на полностью программный лексикон:  
\- Живые организмы – не обнаружены, существа искусственного происхождения - не обнаружены. Присутствует мёртвый биологический объект неопознанного вида.

В этот момент у напарников ожила рация, и недовольный голос Хэнка спросил:  
\- Где вы там шляетесь, Рид? Аллен идёт к нам, и я не собираюсь прикрывать ваши жопы из-за тушки какой-то бродячей кошатины.  
\- Обнаруженный объект по объёму и размеру превышает все нормативы ко…   
\- У вас там правда, что ли тело? – прервал Ричарда посерьёзневший Хэнк.  
\- Да, лейтенант, и труп старый, может ещё и жара последних дней сказалась, но ему не день и не два точно, по амбре чувствую, тут до него ярдов десять, а дышать уже невозможно. Я вызываю экспертов и патрульных, чтобы оцепили место, – Рид замялся. – И перед Алленом извинись, поучаствовали в задержании, как смогли, а с отчётами пусть как-нибудь сам.  
\- Понял, - коротко ответил Хэнк, отключаясь.

***

 

Гэвин, зажимая нос, сидел на корточках и чуть прищурившись, пытался рассмотреть, что же находилось в темноте в глубине контейнера. 

Ричарду повезло, что он не дышал по-настоящему и не мог полностью «насладиться» всеми тонкостями аромата, но запах в реальности был настолько силён и концентрирован, что мерзкой сладостью оседал на анализаторах языка. 

К двери они не подходили, Рид запретил, чтобы в первую очередь не затоптать следы, оставленные на пыльной земле. Перед контейнером было множество неглубоких едва заметных отпечатков узкой обуви. Следы были до двери и потом уходили куда-то влево в сторону от порта к видневшимся в дали брошенным жилым комплексам. Сейчас проводили последние согласования и скоро дома должны были передать в собственность андроидов Детройта, как компенсацию за разрушение Иерихона. Сейчас же там, если кто и жил, то одиночки и разного рода маргиналы, которых андроиды, если захотят в шею погонят со своей территории. 

Рид достал телефон и набрал номер знакомого фелина, обитавшего неподалёку. Старик не был ему родственником, но все отщепенцы, которые добровольно покинули территорию подконтрольную Королеве, так или иначе, поддерживали связь друг с другом. В мире людей они могли рассчитывать только на себя или таких же заблудших. Не то чтобы они часто просили о чём-то Гэвина или созванивались. Старик Шпшина звонил сам ему раз или два, последний где-то полгода назад, когда у него обострилась паранойя, и ему стало казаться, что кто-то следит за ним. Гэвин осмотрел окрестности дома, но ни следов проникновения, ни подозрительных личностей не увидел.

За свой счёт он установил несколько камер, снимавших подходы к квартире, переделанной под мастерскую, и отдал ему свой старый ноутбук, чтобы старик мог отслеживать обстановку вокруг своей берлоги. Шпшина поблагодарил и больше звонков от него не было. Сейчас Гэвин, забегавшийся со всей этой своей новой жизнью в лице напарника, почувствовал укол совести, что забыл о старом фелине. Трубка холодным женским голосом уведомила, что телефон выключен или находится вне зоны сети. 

Вернулся Ричард, который попробовал по следам реконструировать, куда ушёл предполагаемый преступник, но они привели его к асфальтовой дороге, где отпечатков не было видно. В округе не было камер наблюдения - до ближайшей несколько миль. Преступник как знал, выбирая глухое место так, чтобы его невозможно было отследить. Позже Ричард попытается и не раз, стараясь ради Гэвина, хотя тот не только не просил, запрещал напрямую, но всё было тщетно. 

***

 

Первыми прибыли молчаливые андроиды-патрульные, Гэвин знал, что они девианты, но вели те себя по-прежнему, как обычные машины. Минимум разговоров - максимум работы. Они оперативно растянули желтую ленту заграждения, чтобы не допустить гипотетических зевак и молча, встали рядом с ним и Ричардом в ожидании появления медэкспертов. Ещё через пару минут Коннор привёл к месту преступления лейтенанта Андерсона, который ворчал, что они по темноте непонятно где ползают. Потом его ворчание сменилось на ругань, он закашлялся:

\- Я очень надеюсь, что нам привезут маски и костюмы для радиационной защиты, тут же просто дышать невозможно!

Гэвин угрюмо посмотрел на него и кивнул, молча соглашаясь. Рид выглядел хмурой букой, особенно учитывая, что у него на лице всё ещё, оставались лишь слегка побледневшие полоски усов, нарисованные вчера днём несмываемым маркером.

***

 

Хэнк оказался единственным, кто догадался принести с собой мощный полицейский фонарь, и теперь он светил в глубину контейнера. Почти от самого входа начиналась полоса засохшей крови, в которой было множество нечетких отпечатков, скорее всего той же узкой обуви, что и при входе. По протектору в дальнейшем можно было надеяться опознать тип обуви и попробовать вычислить владельца. 

На середине контейнера на боку лежал стул, словно его уронили во время поспешного бегства, что на самом деле не было правдой, как позже установят эксперты. Но это не отменяло того факта, что убийца приходил не один раз на место преступления, сидел и смотрел на дело своих рук. Специально приглашенный профайлер из ФБР предположил, что этот больной ублюдок получал удовольствие от своей работы.

 

Хэнк повёл фонариком дальше от стула к задней стенке контейнера, но стоило ему осветить её, как фонарик выпал у него, а лейтенант разразился отборной бранью. Фонарик после падения мигнул пару раз, но продолжил освещать омерзительную картину: на задней стене контейнера в круге из проволоки было прибито окровавленное тело в позе витрувианского человека Леонардо да Винчи, где добавочными конечностями служили пластиковые руки и ноги андроидов.

\- Нет, - неожиданно произнёс Рид и сделал несколько шагов вперёд. – Нет, это неправда, это не он!

Он попытался двинуться дальше, но Ричард крепко обхватил его со спины, потому что видел, что показатель стресса Гэвина резко возрос. Рид сейчас не мог себя контролировать и затоптал бы сам все следы на месте преступления, о чём бы пожалел в дальнейшем.

\- Пусти! – взвыл Гэвин и даже попытался, вывернуться, чтобы оцарапать, впервые выпустив когти против Ричарда, но тот был непоколебим и держал крепко.

Хэнк и Коннор смотрели с непониманием:  
\- Там мертвый фелин и детектив его, кажется, знал, - прокомментировал Ричард. 

***

 

Гэвин глухо рычал и почти плакал, уткнувшись в плечо обнимавшего его Ричарда.

Вокруг небольшого контейнера толпилось уже больше десятка человек: медэксперты, криминалисты. Приехала машина скорой, врачи проявили жуткую некомпетентность, собираясь сделать находящемуся в состоянии шока Гэвину укол, но Ричард запретил. Некоторые человеческие лекарства могли оказать негативное влияние на организм фелина. На плечи Рида кто-то накинул одеяло, и он крупно дрожал, хотя Ричард обнимал его крепко, пытаясь согреть, подняв температуру своего тела. 

Более менее Гэвин успокоился только часа через три после того, как увидел тело. Он даже смог назвать имя жертвы - Шпшин Нчвсекшкиср, повторив его раз пять, прежде, чем его смогли верно записать. Его ещё потряхивало, но уже скорее от злости, невыплаканные слезы стояли в глазах. 

Ричарду хотелось бы уменьшить его боль, застывшая в глазах Рида вина тревожила. Гэвин считал себя виноватым в смерти старого фелина, принимал это убийство слишком близко к сердцу и именно поэтому не мог вести это дело. 

Приехавший на место преступления Фаулер, велел прогнать столпившихся за ограждением журналистов, неизвестно из каких источников получивших информацию о теле, поговорил с экспертами и напрямую спросил у Рида:

\- Это ваши фелинские разборки, какое-нибудь ритуальное убийство?

\- Нет, - только и сказал Рид.

Фаулер сложил руки на животе, покачался на пятках и выдал:  
\- Это дело ведёт Андерсон, понял Рид?  
\- Да.  
\- Помогай ему по мере возможности, но никакой самодеятельности, - сурово заключил капитан и потом чуть ли не впервые за эти месяцы обратился к Ричарду. – Присмотри за ним.

Ричард кивнул, ответственно собираясь подойти к исполнению данной задачи.


	13. Глава, в которой находят вторую жертву

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Какие-то моменты могут сквикнуть, читайте аккуратно.

Ричард не хотел, чтобы Рид побывал на вскрытии, но Гэвин думал по-другому, поэтому явился в морг чуть ли не раньше всех. Вид у Рида был помятый, словно он не ночевал дома. Ричарду это не понравилось - напарник должен бережнее относиться к себе.

У Шпшина Нчвсекшкисра не было родственников, он умер в человеческой части города от рук предполагаемого убийцы-андроида. Забытый и никому ненужный настолько, что никто не мог или не хотел затребовать его тело для обряда погребения по фелинскому обычаю. Поэтому его смерть расследовала полиция людей и вскрывал человек. Рид не стал возмущаться присутствию ещё и студентов-практикантов, потому что прекрасно понимал, что для тех – это уникальный опыт. Возможно их единственный раз, когда получится увидеть подобное. Внутренности фелинов не особенно отличались от человеческих по размерам и расположению. У них не было второго сердца или запасной печени, по сути, только уши, хвост и некоторые биохимические процессы, протекавшие у фелинов по-другому, и составляли всё различие двух рас. 

Доктор Константинеско ничем не напоминал патологоанатома и больше походил на простого сельского доктора. Весь такой из себя округлый, немного суматошливый, с постоянной улыбкой на лице и специфическим медицинским юмором. Рид знал его, как лучшего судмедэксперта Детройта. 

В этот раз патологоанатом был серьёзен, напряжён и суетлив больше обычного. Несколько раз поправил висящий микрофон, в который диктовал медицинские наблюдения, перебрал инструменты для вскрытия, рыкнул на студентов, которые слишком громко по его мнению перешептывались. Ему потребовался почти час, чтобы закончить одну только внешнюю экспертизу: удаление фрагментов одежды, фотографии, рентгеновские снимки, взвешивание, тест на токсины и так далее по протоколу. Никто его не торопил, хотя дышавший через раз Хэнк предпочёл бы исчезнуть отсюда как можно раньше. Коннор сходил куда-то и принёс ему банку с жидким ментолом и, лейтенант поднес сразу же её к носу, сделав несколько глубоких жадных вдохов.

Одной из особенностей организма фелинов было то, что очень резкие концентрированные запахи в какой-то момент полностью забивали их обоняние. Может, поэтому после коридора пропахшего формальдегидом и дезинфицирующими средствами у Гэвина напрочь отшибло нюх. И это было хорошо, он не хотел, как Андерсон нюхать мерзкий ментол, но и наслаждаться запахом гниения не желал в миллион раз сильнее.

Гэвин смотрел на тело, а Ричард смотрел только на него. Рид умудрился досмывать за ночь следы маркера, делавшего его милым, и весь как-то поник, фоня сожалением. Ричард не понимал, почему тот так близко принимает смерть старика, который был ему шапочно знаком. Какая-то фелинская заморочка? Сейчас спрашивать Рида было просто бесполезно - не ответит.

Руки Гэвина мелко дрожали, а когти чуть-чуть удлинялись, он спрятал руки в карманы куртки, заметив пристальный взгляд Ричарда. 

\- Давай подождём в коридоре, - тихо предложил ему RK900. – Ты всё равно сейчас ничего не видишь.

Гэвин посмотрел на него опять и, кажется, смог взять контроль над своими зрачками, которые до этого то были нормальными, то вытягивались в вертикальный. Фелины действительно толком не видели, когда у них был так называемый «кошачий» зрачок. Как пелена глаза застилала, возможно, поэтому они старались максимально держать себя в руках и слыли очень хладнокровными. Убийство, такое жестокое и бессмысленное выбило Рида из колеи, сделало уязвимым. Ричард сверкал жёлтым диодом, переходящим в красный и думал о том, как защитить, как уберечь своего детектива. В этот момент он впервые подумал, что Рид дорог и важен для него, не потому что тот фелин, а - потому что он это он.

Гэвин покачал головой и указал на ухо, мол, я слушаю, видеть здесь не обязательно.

Константинеско начал озвучивать повреждения, особо остановившись на прижизненных. Гэвина скривило, когда эксперт отметил, насколько аккуратно были отделены оба уха жертвы. Убийца использовал для этого острый предмет, скорее всего хирургический скальпель. Потом патологоанатома заинтересовал хвост, вернее его отсутствие.

\- Очень интересно, шрамы очень старые, словно операцию по удалению сделали несколько десятилетий назад, - произнёс Константинеско, осматривая обрубок хвоста.

\- Двадцать семь лет назад, - подал голос Рид. – Фелинский суд приговорил к лишению хвоста и изгнанию за занятие неблагородным трудом и отказ бросить его. Шпшин был кукольником, мастерил их из любого подручного материала, работал какое-то время в Нью-Йорке в собственном камерном театре. Разорился. Вернулся в Детройт. 

Гэвин хотел добавить ещё что-то, но его горло перехватил спазм.

\- Спасибо за ремарку, детектив Рид, – поблагодарил Константинеско. – Далее обратите внимание на…

Вскрытие неприятная для неподготовленных процедура, Андерсон не выдержал и сказал, что прочитает отчёт. Гэвин, андроиды и студенты остались.

В какой-то момент вскрытие превратилось в мини-лекцию, Константинеско сыпал терминами на латыни и пространно принимался объяснять разные мелочи. Например, что фелины не пьют молоко по той же причине, что и индейцы – они банально не могут переносить лактозу, она не усваивается и вызывает отравление. О том, что Фелины не используют человеческие лекарства, предпочитая лекарственные препараты собственного производства, представляющие собой травяные сборы.

\- Средневековье какое-то, - фыркнул один из студентов.

\- Нет, другая раса, другие биохимические процессы, вот вы, голубчик, умрете, откушав оксид мышьяка, а организм фелина легко его усвоит, так как этот человеческий яд для них, как витамин. Те же травы, применение некоторых люди считают эффектом плацебо, действительно эффективны для лечения многих болезней у фелинов. К сожалению, среди сородичей нашего детектива не популярны профессии связанные с наукой, но мир знает несколько знаменитых учёных-химиков. Фармакологические корпорации потихоньку стали занимать такую узкую, но прибыльную нишу, как лекарства для фелинов. 

Потом эксперт свернул с этой темы и озвучил, что смерть жертвы произошла две недели назад, и её причиной послужил болевой шок и обширная потеря крови. Много ли старику нужно? Константинеско брался утверждать, что «дополнительные» конечности были пришиты уже к мёртвому телу. 

\- Погодите, - вмешался один из студентов. – Если убили так давно, не должны ли мы были во время вскрытия обнаружить личинки насекомых?

\- Интересное замечание! – похвалил Константинеско. – Вот сейчас дело не в какой-то особенности организма фелинов. Согласно токсикологическому анализу тело некоторое время вымачивали в слабом растворе тириума. Это незаметно на общем фоне… синюшности, могу предположить, что это было сделано специально, чтобы как можно дольше защитить тело от мух и прочих насекомых.

По итогу, ничего особого Гэвин для себя не вынес из вскрытия, он ещё с первого взгляда, когда только увидел тело в контейнере, понял, что они имеют дело с маньяком. Выбирающим и обхаживающим жертв, оставляющим себе фрагменты тел на память. Уродом, которого он вычислит и поймает. Он знал, что дело отдано Андерсону и лейтенант приложит все усилия, но это и его личное дело. 

На старика было начхать его народу, но Гэвину было не плевать. Они не были друзьями, но это был его долг, по мере необходимости защищать и помогать таким же брошенным, как Шпшин. Рид уже оплатил кремацию и собирался лично развеять пепел над рекой. Он озаботится, чтобы старик смог последний путь пройти правильно и предстать перед великой Богиней как должно – тенью. 

Конечности андроидов, которые были отделены ещё до вскрытия, принадлежали разным моделям и, судя по состоянию, побывали на свалке, откуда их кто-то и добыл.

Лидер андроидов – Маркус уже долгое время добивался, чтобы андроидам позволили побывать на Свалке, но власти пока не давали на это добро. Впрочем, судя по всему, ходы туда были, иначе, откуда ещё б/у детали могли всплыть?

Рид просчитывал варианты: фанатиков, ненавидящих фелинов, было наперечет, стоило натравить на них Ричарда. После такого если они и не полюбят фелинов, то явно переключат свою ненависть на андроидов. Гэвин пытался шутить, хотя ему было совершенно не весело. 

У одинокого старика могли быть недоброжелатели, но пока следовало отыскать место убийства, или вернее место нападения. 

Коннор с Андерсоном вчера побывали в доме, где жил старик. Там пропали и камеры, и ноутбук, подаренный Ридом, но других следов, что здесь побывал убийца, не было. В доме царил такой же хаос, как и при старике: захламленная мастерская и кладовая, в которой ровными рядами сидели осиротевшие куклы, с фотографий осуждающе смотревшие прямо в душу Рида. 

***

Со следующей жертвой оно просто повезло. Оно действовало быстро и умело, подкараулило в парке, где эта мерзость взяла привычку гулять по вечерам. Смела приходить из своей клоаки в чистое место, где днём гуляли андроиды и люди. Оно было милосердно, свернув шею одним выверенным движением. Приходилось действовать быстро, оно знало, что здесь часто проходят патрули. Оно отрезало уши у твари и забрало себе красивый рыжий хвост, который украли у какой-то бедной кошки. Крови было много, но у оно был пакет с чистой униформой на такой случай. Посадив преображенную на скамейку, оно полюбовалось на результат, поправило шляпку и одёрнуло юбку, стараясь не испачкать пальцы в текущей по ноге крови. Человек, наконец, стал похож на человека, оно дало ему свободу.


	14. Глава, в которой Гэвин получает приглашение в гости

Как показало расследование и результаты экспертиз, нападение на старика-фелина произошло в его собственном доме, жертву оглушили и завернули в слой плёнки. Скорее всего, на каком-то этапе транспортировки жертвы преступник использовал машину, но её следов в непосредственной близости от контейнера обнаружено не было. Если они и были, то их уничтожила гроза, прошедшая после самого пика жары чуть меньше недели назад. 

Свидетелей в таком деле, разумеется, не было. Никто из малочисленных соседей ничего не видел и не слышал. Само убийство произошло прямо в контейнере, там остались и явные следы крови и слабые тириума. В углу справа от двери стоял бак, в котором тело «вымачивали». 

Хирургические инструменты, с помощью которых отрезали уши, на месте преступления обнаружены не были. Убийца или спрятал их в другом месте, или совершил ошибку, забрав с собой. Гэвин хотел бы верить, что это просчёт, но не мог. Он предчувствовал, что это будет серией убийств ещё до того, как нашли второе тело в парке. Отрезанные уши - самая бесящая его деталь преступления. Это был настоящий сбор трофеев, памятка от каждой жертвы. Убийце мало было возвращаться на место преступления, мало было сотворить жуткий коллаж, ему важно было забрать у фелина то, что собственно и делало его фелином – уши.

На происшествие в парке Андерсон с Коннором приехали раньше, чем Рид с Ричардом. У последних были и свои незакрытые дела, но Гэвин явно не мог сосредоточиться на них. Он был занят, отслеживая по отчетам успехи лейтенанта и его андроида, поэтому основную работу тянул на себе Ричард. 

Когда в сводке мелькнуло сообщение о нахождении убитого фелина, Рид первым делом бросился звонить и рассылать сообщения своим знакомцам из города, и даже слегка успокоился, получив за пять минут весточки от всех. 

Уже на месте преступления вся его напускная расслабленность исчезла. Коннор пересказал ему донесение патрульных, которых вызывал случайный прохожий. Тот ещё утром видел дремавшую на скамейке фелинку, но не придал этому значения. Мужчина всегда ходил через парк на работу и всегда видел её, то гуляющей по парку, то тихонько дремлющей на скамейке. В утреннем полумраке он не разглядел ничего необычного, но когда днём шёл с работы на обед, а фелинка была там же и в том же положении, то это уже вызвало у него тревогу, и он набрал номер службы спасения. 

Следы преступника обнаружить не удалось, за утро мимо скамейки прошли и натоптали сотни людей, которым было наплевать, что вот тут кому-то плохо, и, возможно, требуется помощь. Они проходили мимо, смеясь, громко разговаривая, игнорируя тёмные следы крови на бежевой блузке и серой юбке. Людям было наплевать. Люди старательно не видели, не хотели замечать. 

Как Гэвин ненавидел всех в этот момент, и если бы не Ричард, почувствовавший смену настроения напарника, и крепко сжавший его плечо сильными пальцами, то Рид бы разорался, обвиняя всех. Прикосновение охладило его пыл, и он почти с благодарностью посмотрел на RK900, который невозмутимо смотрел на работающих криминалистов, а что диод мигал желтым, так это он просто анализировал всё.

\- Ну, и как её зовут? - неожиданно подал голос Андерсон, обращаясь к Риду.

Гэвин опешил и надменно ощерился:  
\- Мне конечно лестно, что ты такого мнения о моей памяти, но ты серьезно думаешь, я знаю каждого из тех пяти тысяч фелинов, что обитают в Детройте?

\- Да кто ж тебя знает, Рид? – искренне ответил лейтенант. – Ты же явно не из простых, у тебя, может, и ваша Королева на быстром дозвоне стоит.

На быстром дозвоне у Рида стоял Ричард, но предположение о «не из простых» его явно смутило, и он поспешил перевести разговор:

\- Телефон жертвы обнаружили? 

\- Ни сумочки, ни каких-то личных вещей при ней не было, - отчитался Коннор.

Рид выматерился и вытащил смартфон, покосился на Андерсона и прокомментировал:  
\- Не Королеву, но кое-кого из приближенных я знаю. 

По памяти он набрал какой-то номер, слегка покашлял, готовя связки к разговору и, когда на том конце ответили, то прошипел пару фраз, чётко чуть ли не по буквам выдавливая из себя каждое слово, дождался ответа и уже не на фелинском добавил:  
\- Спасибо.

Задумчиво посмотрел на погасший экран, перевел взгляд на вопросительно приподнявшего бровь Андерсона и ответил на молча заданный вопрос:  
\- Я знаю кое-кого из фелинской гвардии, если жертва обитала в местном прайде, а не приехала откуда-то, как туристка, то родню быстро найдут. 

\- Тут есть кое-что, - произнёс Ричард. – Среди следов у скамейки есть один, который совпадает с теми, что были обнаружены у контейнера. 

\- - Стопроцентная серия? – озвучил мрачное предположение лейтенант.

\- Чистильщик ёбаный, главное, выбирает, сволочь, самых слабых и беззащитных, - произнёс Гэвин сквозь стиснутые зубы. – Стариков, которые и сопротивление не смогут оказать.

***

 

Хвост Гэвина резко и хаотично дёргался из стороны в сторону, выдавая беспокойство и злость хозяина. Ричард посмотрел на это дело, помигал красным диодом и одним ловким и аккуратным движением поймал хвост за кончик и некрепко прижал к своему боку. Гэвин хмуро глянул на него, но на самоуправство не пожаловался и как-то слегка успокоился, чувствуя поддержку. Он тут не один, есть тот, кто понимает, насколько ему плохо, когда что-то с фелинами случается.

Чувствуя поддержку, Рид смог даже рассказать о жертве кое-что:  
\- Она не из высшего сословия: простая одежда, почти нет вышивки, и герб семьи отсутствует. Занималась выращиванием трав, двое детей, недавно стала бабушкой.

\- Но как? – удивился Андерсон. – Косплеишь Шерлока? 

\- Нет, тем, кто понимает фелинские знаки, всё по вышивке ясно. Два завитка с отростком у сердца - дети и внук, стилизованный листик на юбке - занятие, связанное с землёй и растениями, если бы листья были на кофте, то, возможно, это были бы уже не травы, а плодовые деревья, например, - раскрыл весь секрет дедукции Рид. 

\- А про герб что ты говорил? 

\- У неё его просто нет, значит, в родне были люди, или она добровольно отказалась от всей этой великосветской мишуры, но я бы поставил на первое. Ни один чистокровка ни за что не будет часто проводить время в том месте, где много… не фелинов, а свидетель упоминал, что видел её здесь достаточно часто.

У Рида зазвонил телефон, Ричард видел, что это был тот же номер, который Гэвин набирал полчаса назад. Андроид не стал подслушивать, всё равно тихая фелинская речь через динамик с расстояния пары футов даже для него была трудна для распознавания. 

Гэвин молчал во время разговора, только в конце ответил на фелинском:  
\- Ясно, ждём.

Разговор не прибавил ему настроения, и он обратился к экспертам:  
\- Причина смерти известна? 

Работавший на месте преступления криминалист ответил:   
\- Ей шею свернули, но вскрытие точно покажет.

Рид отрицательно покачал головой:  
\- Не будет у нас вскрытия, скорее всего, фелины забирают тело себе. 

\- Какого?! – всполошился Андерсон. – Убийство произошло на территории, находящейся в собственности Соединенных Штатов Америки, убийца явно не фелин, поэтому они не имеют права, я читал сраный Билль о правах фелинов! Мы не вмешиваемся и не расследуем их внутренние разборки, но когда это касается людей и андроидов, то дело автоматически становится нашим. 

\- Вам повезло, что здесь я, - мрачно ответил Рид. – Я поговорю с её роднёй, но не могу ничего обещать. Тело свято и позволить его резать чужим – это нарушение кучи религиозных заповедей. Если я прав и в её предках есть люди, то может нам и разрешат хотя бы продолжить производить первичный осмотр тела.

Минут через двадцать со стороны Кошачьего Квартала, который находился в паре кварталов от парка, прибыла целая делегация: четвёрка фелинов, одетых в тёмно-синюю униформу гвардии, сопровождали молодого заплаканного фелина. Они же не позволили ему броситься к телу и окончательно уничтожить все улики.

Один из гвардейцев, выделявшийся не только осанкой, но и очень пушистым хвостом, подошёл к Гэвину, чуть кивнул и быстро проговорил что-то на фелинском. Гэвин ответил таким же кивком и попросил:  
\- Я предпочитаю вести беседу на языке людей, если это не создаст для вас сложности.

\- Нет, я вполне владею человеческой речью, мессир.

Гэвин протянул ему руку и попросил:  
\- Можно без почестей, я – детектив Рид.

\- Кшкпртив Шрстинглдт, - представился фелин. 

Рид мельком глянул на всклокоченного кота, вышитого в овальном круге на предплечье собеседника и с уже большим уважением ещё раз склонил голову:  
\- Наслышан, - посмотрел на заплаканного родственника жертвы. – Могу поговорить с парнем, он хоть что-то сможет нам рассказать?

\- Не думаю, - ответил Шрстинглдт. – Они с сестрой даже не объявляли её в розыск, думали, что мать после вечернего променада осталась ночевать у подруги, она часто так поступала в последнее время. Маленький детёныш не давал спать, сам знаешь, слух только усиливается с возрастом, как компенсация ухудшающегося зрения. 

Рид оценивающе посмотрел на собеседника, на сына жертвы и без обиняков пояснил:  
\- Нам нужно тело для вскрытия, здесь намечается серия, если вы не заметили. Я прекрасно понимаю, почему первое дело с бесхвостым вы проигнорировали, но сейчас не рекомендовал вам так поступать. Нам нужны улики, убийца - сволочь хитрая и наглая, он не остановится, прирежет и искалечит всех, кто живёт вне стен, а потом будет ловить вас вот так исподтишка. 

\- Вы думаете это один и тот же человек? 

\- Андроид, - поправил Рид.

Шрстинглдт нахмурил брови, а его хвост изогнулся знаком вопроса, он внимательно посмотрел на стоящего неподалёку Ричарда, краем глаза мазнул по Коннору и обратился опять к Гэвину:  
\- Вы уверены?

Тот не стал увиливать:  
\- Улики только косвенные, но всё указывает, что какой-то девиант поехал крышей и творит вот такие инсталляции из фелинов, забирая себе уши, а теперь ещё и хвост, как трофеи. 

Шрстинглдт задумался, повёл правым ухом, а потом громким мявом подозвал к себе остальных фелинов. Рид отошёл в сторону, давая им возможность приватно пообщаться, всё равно Ричард всё подслушает и перескажет ему подробно.

Результатом переговоров стало разрешение на вскрытие. Тело отдали на одну только ночь, следующим утром родственники должны были его забрать.

Шрстинглдт крепко пожал протянутую руку Рида и попросил:  
\- Найдите его как можно скорее, я передал информацию, что убийцей может являться андроид, и моё «начальство» опечалено. Не хотелось бы и с ними конфликтовать.

\- Полиция приложит все усилия, спасибо за сотрудничество, - официально поблагодарил его Гэвин.

Шрстинглдт задумчиво провёл по губам пальцем:  
\- Я не стал сообщать, что не вы ведёте дело.

\- Лейтенант Андерсон достаточно компетентен… - начал Рид.

\- Она рассчитывает на вас, - мягко прервал его Шрстинглдт. – Найдите убийцу, мессир. Инструкции получите при личной встрече.

После этих слов фелин попрощался со всеми присутствующими величавым кивком головы и в компании сослуживцев, забрав сына потерпевшей, покинул место преступления.

Рид выглядел виновато: прижал уши и стал ужасно напоминать нашкодившего кота, который боится ругани хозяина. Ричард ничего не понимал, Коннор удивлялся, а Хэнк, как опытный и битый жизнью коп, просто предчувствовал, как что-то для Рида грядёт.

Когда они вчетвером вернулись в участок их, а точнее Гэвина, встретил крик капитана Фаулера:  
\- Что ты там такое натворил, Рид? Официальное письмо пришло, ответ на запрос от вашей Королевы, подписанное и одобренное нашим Министром внутренней безопасности.

Рид как-то весь сжался, уши прижал, а сам крепко вцепился руками в хвост:  
\- Что она хочет?

\- В гости приглашает, так что завтра чтобы как штык был в полдень в Кошачьем Квартале.

\- Да, капитан, - ответил Рид, под шепотки коллег, пытаясь найти спасение на своём рабочем месте.


	15. Глава, один из героев получает подарок

Хотя капитан Фаулер чуть позже и отпустил Гэвина домой «готовиться и прихорашиваться», тот всё равно остался на рабочем месте до конца смены.

Рид вытащил из кладовки пыльную белую доску, протёр её и прикрепил к ней портреты жертв, фото с мест преступления, потом немного подумал и дописал поверх всего «Маньяк. Кто???». После этого он стал отрабатывать связи погибших, пытался установить, было ли у двух стариков что-то общее. Они не были родственниками, никогда не общались по телефону и даже гуляли в разных районах города. 

Кроме этого, Гэвин явно хотел поговорить с Ричардом, пишущим в это время отчёты. Рид поглядывал на него, приоткрывал рот и, не произнося ни слова, сжимал губы и молча утыкался в свои поиски связей между жертвами.

После заполнения отчетов Ричард пришёл на помощь Коннору, и они вместе принялись быстро просматривать почти терабайт видео, снятого камерами в радиусе полторы мили от двух мест преступлений. Они пытались определить или хотя бы засечь, кто является убийцей, а уже потом вычислить, откуда он пришёл, куда исчез, но, похоже, тот был прекрасно осведомлён обо всех камерах в округе и передвигался, используя их мёртвые зоны. Такое настолько идеальное перемещение мог осуществить только андроид. После неудачи RK постепенно расширяли зону поиска вплоть до пяти миль, в результате им удалось получить несколько размытых снимков передвигающегося исключительно бегом и в тенях силуэта. После этого он исчезал, по предположению скрывался в заброшенных районах, где отследить неизвестного, шедшего непонятно куда, было практически невозможно.

Когда до окончания рабочего дня оставалось буквально несколько минут, Гэвин заговорил, спросил в лоб:  
\- Ты пойдешь со мной?

Ричард понимал, что разговор идёт не просто о поездке домой к Риду, а о визите в Кошачий Квартал и ответил единственно возможное:  
\- Да.

Рид как-то расслабился моментально:  
\- Тогда собирайся, Рич, едем ко мне домой, будем, как говорил капитан, «наводить красоту».

Ричард не стал спрашивать, каким образом Гэвин попытается протащить его на закрытую территорию. У Рида есть приглашение, но пустят ли его андроида-напарника на закрытую территорию? А потом Ричарда накрыло осознанием, что Гэвин впервые сам пригласил его домой, когда они ещё находились в участке. Это произошло не из-за того, что Ричард подгадал время, не из-за большого объема работы, когда Гэвину нужен был напарник, чтобы продолжить разгребать дела дома. Рид впервые позвал его туда по личному делу, да и вообще впервые просто позвал пойти куда-то с собой. Ричард намеревался вцепиться в это приглашение и выжать из него максимум. Откуда ему было знать, что чуть позже он получит ещё больше доказательств того, что Гэвин действительно заинтересован в том, чтобы Ричард был рядом?

Дома Гэвин отправился первым делом в душ, оставив Ричарда в гостиной привычно любоваться за рыбками. После этого он вернулся, насухо вытер уши, позволив Ричарду повозиться с хвостом, а потом ушёл в гардеробную, единственное место, куда Ричард тайком не ползал, и вернулся через пару минут со специальным кофром из спанбонда, в котором хранилась его нарядная одежда. 

\- Два года не надевал эту хрень, надеюсь, я не растолстел за это время, и она налезет на меня, - проворчал Рид. И открыл кофр.

Если Ричард ожидал увидеть обычный деловой костюм, то он жестоко ошибался. 

Богатые и влиятельные фелины в обычной жизни носили простую одежду, схожую по фасону с модной современной одеждой людей, в особых случаях, к которым относился и визит к Королеве в гости они одевались несколько по-иному. Перед Гэвином лежала одежда модная во Франции веке в восемнадцатом. 

Первым делом он нацепил белую тонкую сорочку, за ним пришёл черед красного с золотой вышивкой безрукавного камзола и уже потом кафтана, который плотно облегал торс до талии, а вот его полы - длиной почти до колен были широкими. Просторными были и манжеты на длинных рукавах. Рид несколько раз их одернул и недобро скривился, было видно, что в этой одежде ему не комфортно. У кафтана не было воротника, и Рид не стал его застегивать, так что под кафтаном виднелся камзол, который почти полностью повторял его фасон.

А потом Ричарда очевидно коротнуло, потому что Гэвин матерясь, натянул на себя белые чулки и короткие брючки, со специальной прорезью для хвоста.

\- Влез, - мрачно подытожил Рид. 

Домашние тапочки не очень сочетались с нарядом, но Ричард видел на полке в прихожей пыльные красноватые туфли на высоком каблуке и с золотистыми пряжками, которые вписались бы в образ идеально.

Рид выглядел по-старинному охуенно, если бы не мрачный взгляд и очевидная злость, выраженная в прижатых к голове ушах и резко дергающемся хвосте.

Ричард не мог ничего сказать, Гэвин пару раз недобро зыркнул на него, но видимо не увидел ни насмешки, ни жалости, только немое восхищение, и, смягчившись, но всё равно ворчливо произнёс.  
\- И правильно, молчи, контент эксклюзивный, такой мой позор ты увидишь, надеюсь, раз в жизни. 

Ричард молчал ещё и по той причине, что он анализировал орнамент на одежде Рида, выясняя новую информацию о его фелинских родственниках и их количестве. Потом его внимание привлёк маленький герб с белой лилией, вышитый у Гэвина на предплечье. Герб, пересечённый перевязью слева, знак того, что Гэвин Рид – бастард какого-то благородного семейства. 

Рид между тем сходил в свою комнату и принес шкатулку, в которых женщины обычно хранят драгоценности. У него там лежало несколько перстней, запонки и жемчужное ожерелье, а под ними была потрепанная коричневая коробочка, для чего-то более крупного. 

Рид аккуратно достал её и посмотрел на Ричарда долгим взглядом, видно, как он сомневался, как хмурил брови и чуть закусывал губу. Ричард не торопил его, не хотел сбивать и, наконец, Гэвин решился. В коробочке лежали две тонкие золотые серёжки-колечка диаметром около двух дюймов. 

Гэвин вытащил одну и протянул Ричарду:  
\- Это твой пропуск. Хотя… ты вообще сможешь её прицепить на ухо?

Ричард сказал, аккуратно подбирая слова, чтобы не вспугнуть Рида, чтобы тот не передумал:  
\- Я вполне могу вставить её в мочку уха.  
\- Отлично, забирай, - ответил ему Гэвин.

В духе Рида было кинуть украшение, но он дождался, пока Ричард преодолеет разделявшие их пару футов и возьмёт серёжку из его рук. Рид явно смутился и отвел взгляд, стараясь даже не смотреть на Ричарда.

\- В правое или левое ухо? – уточнил андроид. 

\- На левое, - ответил Рид и смутился аж до красноты. Он поджал хвост ближе к телу и, повернувшись к Ричарду спиной, попытался вдеть сережку в своё правое ухо. У него не особенно вышло, за долгие годы дырочка для украшения успела зарасти.

\- Твою ж кошачью матерь, - обречено выругался Рид. Он знал, что ухо придётся прокалывать заново. 

Пока Рид переодевался в домашнее, чтобы не залить кровью парадный костюмчик, Ричард мигал желтым диодом, анализируя всё, что происходило, и что он видел в последние полчаса. 

Гэвин оказался непростым фелином и очень даже не простым, в его жилах текла не просто чистая кровь, он был не признанным или тайным отпрыском какого-то не последнего семейства фелинов. Королевская белая лилия. Ричард не очень разбирался в геральдике фелинов, которая была ещё более запутана, чем человеческая, но лилии – символ королевской власти во Франции, да и одежда была в стиле французского двора XVIII века. 

Но больше всего тронули Ричарда серёжки. Парные сережки. Золотые парные сережки носили у фелинов только обрученные пары. Подобный обычай мельком упоминался, как аналог человеческих колец, и не был широко распространен. Ричард и знал-то о нём только потому, что тщательно изучал всю доступную литературу о фелинах, то есть всю существовавшую. 

Рид не признался и явно был смущён, как подарком, так и посылом, который вкладывал в него. И вкладывал ли? Что мешало потребовать ему серьгу обратно, когда они вернутся с посещения Квартала? Ричарда мучили эти вопросы, но он не собирался их задавать, не планировал давить на Гэвина. Тот сам говорил, что может предложить ему только дружбу и Ричард не собирался терять её и Рида из-за дурацкого программного сбоя, который периодически случался с ним в присутствии Гэвина.

Одежду поместили обратно кофр, и Ричард, аккуратно взяв Гэвина за краешек уха, проколол старый шрам-точку у основания иглой. 

Рид постарался не дергаться, ни пока его кололи, ни пока вставляли серёжку, но потом украдкой утёр слезы.

Уши очень чувствительны, и, если крепко в них вцепиться, можно на несколько секунд обездвижить фелина, потом он, правда, преодолеет приступ боли и расцарапает осмелившегося когтями, но слов из песни не выкинешь – с ушами фелинов нужно обходиться бережно.

Гэвин покрутил колечко в ухе, подергал, вызывая появление сукровицы, наткнулся на неодобрительный взгляд Ричарда и пожаловался:  
\- Ну, мешает же!

Потом они полвечера проторчали на диване, Гэвин дремал, а Ричард тщательно вычесывал его хвост, чтобы волосок лежал к волоску, чтобы Гэвин был самым красивым, и все знали, что и Гэвин, и хвост опосредованно принадлежат только Ричарду. Потому что на прямой вопрос:  
\- Мне вернуть потом сережку?

Гэвин растерялся, обиделся и прежде, чем ляпнул что-то, Ричард добавил:  
\- Я мог бы носить её на цепочке на шее, как амулет. 

\- Не привык разбрасываться подарками, но и отбирать их никогда не буду. Носи, где и как хочешь, - опять смутившись и отвернувшись от него, пробурчал Рид.

На следующее утро в Кошачий квартал они поехали гораздо раньше указанного времени утреннего визита. 

\- Не хочу, чтобы меня соседи в этом барахле видели, - попытался отмазаться Гэвин.

По учащенному сердцебиению Ричард понял, что это не совсем правда, но решил промолчать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> По одежде: погуглите мужскую моду 18 века, нацепите её мысленно на Рида. Умрите, особенно, если дорисуете парик. Но я решил, что с париком будет очень жестоко, плюс, ушам неудобно.


	16. Глава, в которой герои попадают в Кошачий Квартал и встречают Королеву

Рид так и не понял сам, зачем он это сделал. Он мог протащить напарника в Кошачий Квартал и другими способами. Можно было, в конце концов, козырнуть значком, и их бы пропустили на территорию фелинов, но тогда Ричард остался бы за дворцовой оградой, и Гэвин оказался бы на приёме в одиночестве.

Он не хотел быть без поддержки в этот момент. Идеальное самооправдание, да? Но всё было совсем не так. В глубине души и разума Гэвин прекрасно понимал, что просто не желал быть там без Ричарда. Как вообще тот умудрился так быстро, меньше, чем за полгода, стать очень важной частью жизни Гэвина? Да очень просто. Ричард просто был рядом, всегда, везде, каждый день и без всяких условий. Просто был, сносил все выходки Гэвина, терпел его ворчание и плохое настроение. Он проявлял интерес к Гэвину, он его отвлекал и поднимал настроение. И наконец, он заботился об ушах и хвосте Рида, больше, чем сам хозяин. Фетишист хренов.

Ричард явно был большим, чем друг и напарник, но в этом Рид и сам себе признавался с трудом, а RK900 собирался рассказать в ближайшие… никогда?

Гэвин подарил одну из пары сережек, которые ему много лет назад передали от лица семьи, в которой он родился. Не какая-то там семейная реликвия, но весьма дорогое новое украшение. В тот момент у Гэвина вроде как наклёвывались первые серьёзные отношения с одной человеческой девушкой, и он воспринял подарок, как знак. И вообще было бы замечательно, позлить ту родню, приведя такую «неправильную» подругу. С девушкой ничего тогда так и не сложилось, но серёжки-то остались и бережно хранились, ожидая… андроида.

Гэвин подумал, что человек разозлил бы родственников меньше, чем андроид, да ещё и очевидно мужской внешности. Фелины не были гомофобами, просто такое у них не было принято. Гэвин никогда не относил себя ни к порядочным, ни благородным, ни тем более правильным фелинам, поэтому жил как хотел и испытывал чувства к тем, кому сердце тянулось, наплевав на всё, что в фелинской среде считалось нормой.

Когда он отдавал Ричарду серёжку, последнее, о чём он думал – это позлить родню. Сейчас утром, после долгого обдумывания, эта выходка стала приятным бонусом.

И теперь никто из фелинов не сможет претендовать на Ричарда. Серёжка - знак, что объект занят. Гэвин ощущал себя немного котом на сене, вроде и сам дать Ричарду много не может в физическом плане, так ещё и с помощью уловки не даёт тому шанса найти другого, возможно более сговорчивого фелина.

Гэвин прекрасно осведомлен, что его напарник, наверное, самый большой фанат фелинов на этой планете. Риду хотелось бы верить, что интерес RK900 – это интерес к нему самому, как к личности, но нет, скорее всего, не будь у него ушей и хвоста, Ричард и не обратил на него бы внимания. Не глядел бы украдкой, когда думает, что Рид не видит, не смотрел бы таким взглядом, словно Гэвин что-то невероятно ценное и прекрасное – величайшая драгоценность этого мира. Такие мысли мучали, поэтому Гэвин очень рассчитывал на визит в Квартал. Визит в место с огромной концентрацией фелинов покажет, насколько Ричарду на самом деле интересен сам Рид. И легко ли его променяют на другого ушастого и хвостатого.

Знал ли Ричард о парных серёжках и что они означают у фелинов? Гэвин был уверен, что нет, информация об этом не была особо распространена, можно сказать, это была внутренняя фишка североамериканских и канадских фелинов. Хотя теперь, после того, как он по-дурацки смутился, передавая сережку, Ричард мог до чего-то в своей голове доанализироваться, у него диод аж полыхал желтым, но тогда он промолчал.

Гэвину достался на редкость неразговорчивый андроид. Ричард – это не Коннор, который любит поболтать, вести долгие диалоги. RK900 лучше слушает, особенно, когда говорит сам Гэвин.

***

 

Ночь Ричард, как обычно в гостях у Рида, провёл на диванчике в спящем режиме, чтобы сэкономить заряд. Если бы его было больше, то он бы понаблюдал за рыбками, но неизвестно, что может произойти в Квартале, и энергию нужно сохранить на случай вероятного конфликта. Гэвин, отдавая сережку, не заявил о серьёзности своих намерений, поэтому и со стороны Ричарда было бы неправильным предложить завести в доме у Рида переносную зарядную установку для андроидов. 

Утром Гэвин встал раньше того времени, чем Ричард вышел из спящего режима. RK900 «очнулся», услышав, как Рид гремит на кухне, ползая по шкафчикам. Гэвин не мог что-то найти и тихонько шипел себе под нос на фелинском. Он чуть повёл ухом, когда Ричард бесшумно зашёл на кухню, но упорно продолжил искать. Наконец из пыльного угла одного из шкафчиков был извлечен тёмный флакон.

Ричард просканировал его, но не смог определить, что находится внутри.  
Гэвин пояснил сам:  
\- Фелинское обезболивающее, если отрежут хвост – съем.

Ричард нахмурился и спросил только:  
\- Почему?

Гэвин пожал плечами:  
\- Так уж вышло, что последние лет пять я игнорирую вызовы на Священный Суд. Служба в человеческой полиции без одобрения Королевы карается лишением хвоста. Я не хотел терять ни работу, ни хвост, поэтому сжигал и выбрасывал все повестки. Официальное приглашение я проигнорировать не могу.

Рид сглотнул и бросил взгляд полный сожаления на свой хвост, словно прощался с ним на полном серьёзе. 

Ричард ответил совершенно невозмутимо:  
\- Я никому не позволю тронуть твой хвост, подобное действие будет расценено программой, как нападение на сотрудника полиции.  
\- Какая программа, Рич, ты же девиант!  
\- Но ни Королева, ни фелинские судьи об этом же не знают? – Ричард улыбнулся кончиками губ, а потом, в пару шагов преодолев разделявшее его с Гэвином расстояние, просто взял и крепко обнял Рида. Не стал гладить по ушам или трогать стоящий торчком хвост, просто прижал Гэвина к себе. – Пока я существую, никто не сможет тебя обидеть.

Гэвин уткнулся лицом в чёрную водолазку, боднул Ричарда в плечо и принялся бормотать, как заведенный, на фелинском:  
\- Спасибо, спасибо.

***

 

Под стенами Кошачьего Квартала они оказались ещё в сумерках. Рид вышел из своего дома через заднюю дверь, и то только после убедительной речи Ричарда, что по результатам сканирования все соседи ещё спят, и никто не увидит Гэвина в его ослепительном красном бархатном костюме.

Гэвин прошипел себе под нос:  
\- Как на карнавал какой-то еду, я – детектив, а не средневековый денди.

Ричард педантично уточнил:  
\- Ваш костюм похож по крою на одежду французов середины XVIII века, денди появились несколько позже.

Гэвин пробурчал себе под нос про электронных умников, а Ричарда слегка перемкнуло, потому что он вспомнил, где видел похожий костюм. 

\- Конец октября 2036 года. Мероприятие: аниме-фестиваль Youmacon, место проведения - центр Кобо. Это же вы были там, в белом кудрявом парике и маске? Тот же костюм и если сопоставить физические параметры…

Гэвин перебил его:  
\- Да, я, и что? Решил молодость вспомнить, стариной тряхнуть. Тряхнул так, что проебал этот долбанный парик, который стоит половину моей зарплаты. По ебучему этикету нельзя являться пред пресветлые очи с непокрытой головой, но нет времени на поиск нового, да и как-то похуй на нарушение.

***

 

Они просидели в машине ещё какое-то время. Гэвин сидел и шипел что-то на фелинском, сейчас это был не классический вариант языка, а какой-то более горлодерущий диалект. Или же… Ричард слышал о нём, отдельный язык для благородных фелинов, наполовину миф, наполовину тайна. На выходе было, что он существовал, а Гэвин доверял ему, показывая и доказывая это. Ричард понимал только чуть ли не отдельные слова, причиной ещё и было, что Гэвин периодически сбивался, запинался, забывал слова, поэтому ругался и начинал сначала. Из контекста выходило, что Рид собирался в самом начале встречи просить дозволения на что-то, а именно на использования не речи благородной, а низменного языка людей.

«Он хочет, чтобы я всё понимал», - осознал Ричард. Это было странно и приятно, что даже в такой момент он не униженно просит сохранить ему хвост, а переживает, что его напарник-андроид не будет понимать суть разговора.

***

 

Ухо Гэвина не кровоточило больше, и серёжка смотрелась, странно, но смотрелась. Свою Ричард толком и не ощущал – висит, проколов синтетическую кожу, и висит, главное, не мешает и не отвлекает.

Пятерка стражей границы встретили их полнейшим изумлением, написанным на лицах. Они открыли калитку на пропускном пункте и суетливо поклонились Гэвину, не обратив на Ричарда никакого внимания. 

Рид задрал хвост трубой и с максимально независимым видом прошёл на территорию Квартала, бросив только через плечо, что со спутником они направляются во дворец Королевы.

Раболепство и угодливость стражей после этой фразы, кажется, возросло в несколько раз. Гэвину даже предложили сопровождающего, но тот отмахнулся:  
\- Я знаю, где это, дойдём сами.

На улице на них не то чтобы пялились, но что фигура Гэвина, что очевидно андроидский диод и униформа Ричарда, внимание привлекли. Редкие прохожие, встреченные на территории у границы Квартала, поясно кланялись Риду, рассмотрев узор на его одежде, и с любопытством разглядывали Ричарда.

Чем глубже внутрь Квартала они заходили, тем больше становилось фелинов и там уже многие просто игнорировали их, максимум, отметив присутствие Рида кивком головы.

Рид всю дорогу поглядывал на напарника, но тот шёл всю дорогу рядом с ним и смотрел только перед собой, никак не реагируя на проходящих мимо фелинов. Диод Ричарда всё время светился спокойным голубым цветом.

Гэвин успокоился, он правда был уверен, что Ричард будет всё и всех сканировать, засматриваться на других фелинов, а его диод будет суматошно мигать желто-красным. Рид ошибся в своих расчётах и был этому рад. До него потихоньку стало доходить, что пока рядом есть он - Гэвин, то и самое интересное и увлекательное для Ричарда тут же. 

Дворец Королевы - слишком громкое название для трехэтажного особнячка, огороженного метровым заборчиком. Вот там их ждал самый серьёзный контрольно-пропускной пункт, их не хотел пускать старый привратник. Только демонстрация поочередно значка, копии приглашения, парных сережек и особо многообещающего шипения Гэвина открыли им путь внутрь. 

Жила правительница Квартала скромно: обычная обстановка загородного дома, никакого кичливого хвастовства богатством. На стенах висело множество картин без табличек с указанием авторов работ, словно гости должны быть достаточно образованы, чтобы опознать сами или достаточно любопытны, чтобы поинтересоваться у хозяйки и только тогда дать той возможность покрасоваться. 

Гэвин от входной двери уверенно двинулся вглубь дома, словно бывал здесь раньше, открыл несколько дверей и вышел в большой холл с лестницей, ведущей на следующие этажи. Он в сопровождении Ричарда поднялся по лестнице на второй этаж и лишь на несколько минут затормозил у огромного портрета, повешенного на уровне второго этажа напротив входа в холл. На картине была изображена пожилая фелинка, с неприятным, холодным и застывшим выражением лица. Гэвин некоторое время изучал её лицо, а потом как-то глумливо фыркнул, развёл уши и тихо презрительно прошипел:  
\- Сука старая.

Диод Ричарда впервые за долгие часы окрасился желтым. К женщинам Гэвин относился лояльно, пожилых леди уважал, только преступники удостаивались подобной неприязни, ну, и Даусон ещё.

Портретов или фотографий Королев у людей не было, никто толком и не знал, кто именно из фелинок сейчас правит, уважая право расы на независимость, которая не нарушала права других. Ричард, учитывая реакцию Гэвина, предположил, что вот это и есть Королева фелинов Детройта.

В конце коридора они встретили первого обитателя дворца. Их поджидал фелин в простом сером костюме. Ричарду потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы опознать в нём андроида, того самого из легендарной партии андроидов не-фелинов.

\- Доброе утро, меня зовут Фэйтэн. Я секретарь Её Величества, позвольте проводить вас.

Гэвин, прежде чем двинуться, ответил нервным кивком и дернул хвостом, а Ричард просто пошёл следом за ним. Он даже не пытался сконнектиться с данным, получив перед входом во дворец весьма строгие указания от Гэвина, как себя вести. Во-первых, молчать всё время, во-вторых, ничего и никого не трогать. Прикосновение к FA-10 подпадало сразу под два запрета одновременно.

Фэйтэн распахнул перед ними дверь, и они оказались в небольшом светлом зале без окон.  
\- Ожидайте, Её Высочество скоро появится.

После этих слов андроид их покинул.

\- Сейчас театральщина начнётся, так в её духе, - предупредил Гэвин. – Поклонись, но не усердствуй слишком, от тебя и кивка головы будет довольно.

Сам же Гэвин опустился на левое колено, сложил уши, плотно прижав их к голове, хвост клубочком свернулся в ногах.

Некоторое время ничего не происходило, затем противоположная входу стена тихонько затрещала и с противным скрипом повернулась. Рид с трудом сдержал смешок, его выдали только странный горловой звук и дернувшийся кончик хвоста.

Ричард, как и было приказано склонил голову, а потом поднял глаза и его диод мгновенно окрасился желтым.

На повернувшейся платформе стояло обитое бархатом кресло, в котором сидела Кошачья Королева и была она несколько моложе, чем на нарисованном портрете. Лет на шестьдесят, а то и все семьдесят.


	17. Глава, в которой описано продолжение встречи с Королевой

Кошачья Королева была не просто моложе, чем на вывешенном в холле портрете, она была совершенно другой фелинкой. Совсем ещё молодой, хотя у этой расы и трудно оценивать возраст с человеческой точки зрения. Ричард по внешним признакам: полностью стоячим ушам без подгибов, достаточно длинному хвосту и четко очерченным скулам, предположил, что ей больше двадцати, но едва ли есть двадцать шесть. 

Не нужно было быть специалистом, чтобы определить, что она приходилась родственницей предыдущей Королеве и скорее всего и Гэвину. Семейное сходство с ним было не столь очевидным, но очень уж характерные уши говорили в пользу этой версии, ну и то, что у неё на одежде был вышит герб с лилиями. У Рида был такой же, только с чертой, показывающей его не совсем законное происхождение. Но что, если это не так? Что если родись тридцать с лишним лет назад Гэвин не мальчиком, то именно он сидел бы на этом троне? 

У фелинов было множество странных обычаев и поверий. Одним, из них было то, что в семье обязательно первой должна рождаться девочка, особенно, если семейство хоть как-то претендует на «благородность». Рождение мальчика – это не позор, это временный крест для всей женской половины семьи, на хоть малейший шанс занять место правительницы прайда. 

Ричард этого не понимал, да и сам Рид не знал всех тонкостей. Они как-то разговаривали об этом, и Гэвин пытался логично объяснить этот обычай тем, что по женской линии легко отследить прямого потомка. Совершенно очевидно, что вот она родила, она – мать и никаких проблем и вопросов. Раньше, до открытия ДНК, установить отцовство было гораздо сложнее и где гарантия, что мальчик – отпрыск этого благородного семейства, а не какого-то другого? Поэтому непреклонная воля предков гласила: только фелинка и может наследовать вслед за другой фелинкой. Чем плохо рождение мальчика? Гэвин списывал это на дурацкое фелинское поверье и не более. 

Ричард закономерно заметил:  
\- Но не могут же всегда в семьях первыми рождаться девочки, это просто невозможно, такое не заложено в генетики вида.

Рид подтвердил:  
\- Не заложено, не всегда рождаются.  
\- Но как же тогда…

Гэвину явно не понравилось, к чему сводился разговор, но он ответил:  
\- Если рождается несколько детей, то первой родившейся объявляют именно девочку. Чаще же всего мальчика просто называют девичьим именем и ждут, когда же появится девочка, чтобы «незаметно» их поменять. Все всё, конечно, знают, но закрывают на это глаза, потому что сами используют такие уловки или их родители использовали, чтобы прикрыть свои хвостатые жопы. Всеобщая порука и насквозь гнилая верхушка, трясущаяся над своим благородством и правильными потомками. Неудивительно, что британские фелины пытались судить с одной писательницей, которая очень саркастично писала к чему такая «чистота» однажды может привезти. Вырождению. 

Ричарду хотелось знать все тонкости и варианты:  
\- А если потомок девочка не появляется в течение долгого периода времени, что тогда происходит?

\- У всех по разному, кто-то скромно объявляет, что просто «выводит» дочку из разведения и потом мальчик всплывает третьим сыном пятой кузины и даже может найти себе пару, потому что все же знают, что кровь чистая. Иногда, очень редко родители сами выходят из разведения, передавая власть и право наследования всего младшей сестре жены, не забывая передвинуть дату рождения ребенка, чтобы скрыть позор. Мало кому хочется признавать, что у тебя проблемы с заведением потомка, это худший позор для фелинки – невозможность родить другую фелинку. Иногда мальчики просто исчезают, и фелинка с чистой совестью тратит ещё пять, а то и десять лет, чтобы породить правильного потомка. Отсутствие детей тогда прикрывают исполнением важных обязанностей и недостатком свободного времени.

Сейчас перед Ричардом был ответ и складывался паззл: и Гэвин так же исчез когда-то, потому что у его родителей не было возможности больше скрывать, что родилась не девочка. Почему же они не отказались, не выбрали его? Или просто не было прямых наследников по женской линии, в чью пользу можно было передать наследство? И когда появилась девочка, Гэвину уже было около десяти, он жил как полукровка, учился в обычной школе, жил своей жизнью с любящей его человеческой женщиной, пока за ним не приехали и не забрали его в абсолютно другой мир. Он пожил и сбежал, это вписывалось в то, что Ричард нарыл на него: он почти полгода не посещал школу, а вернувшись, устроил несколько драк и стал считаться отпетым хулиганом. Поэтому Рид и любил свою приёмную маму и был обижен? За то, что так долго не рассказывала ему правды?

Юная Королева некоторое время изучала коленопреклоненного Рида, С любопытством склонила голову, рассматривая диод и сережку Ричарда, а потом коротко мяукнула что-то.

Гэвин дернулся, как от удара, но не поднял уши и хвостом не пошевелил, он с выражением, тихо прошипел и прохрипел то, что последний час репетировал, пока сидел в машине с напарником.

Королева кивала всю его речь, хотя он не мог этого видеть и когда он закончил, произнесла только одно:  
\- Дозволяю.

Гэвин поднялся, отряхнул невидимые пылинки с колена и, наконец, поднял глаза на свою Королеву. Он себя контролировал, как никогда, ни одного лишнего движения, никакой эмоции на лице, брал пример с Ричарда.

Они некоторое время сверлили с правительницей друг друга глазами, и она отвела взгляд первой. Ричард подумал, про уважение к старшим и сам не зная того, оказался прав. 

Королева заговорила:  
\- Я довольна, что у вас нашлось время для посещения моей скромной обители. Удивлена нарядом, но что с вас взять, вы давно не были при дворе, кузен, и не следите за современными модными тенденциями. 

Рид никак не прокомментировал ни «кузена» ни пассаж про одежду. Сама фелинка была в летнем платье с вышивкой, более подходящем для прогулки, чем приёму гостей.  
Чтобы развеять сомнения Рида она уведомила:  
\- Можете не бояться за свой хвост, завладеть данным трофеем мечтала моя предшественница, мне же он и даром не дался.

\- Так всё-таки старая карг… Королева умерла? – нарочито закашлявшись на одном слове, спросил Гэвин.

\- Её светлость, к сожалению, показала недальновидность своей политики и по решению коллегии судей Священного Суда и избранных членов благородных семейств, поэтому её сместили, после чего единогласно избрали меня. 

\- И что же она такое натворила, нет, мне правда, любопытно, - съехидничал Гэвин.

Королева посмотрела на него с укоризной:  
\- Она без одобрения народа изгнала всех андроидов, обитавших в Квартале, под всех я подразумеваю не только нашедших временный приют, но вообще всех.

Гэвин прекрасно понял, что для смещения старой костной старухи был нужен только повод, и она сама его предоставила, это не отменяло того – зачем вообще нужен был сейчас Гэвин?

\- И причём тут я? – озвучил он свой мысленный вопрос.

\- Убийства, - глаза Королевы полыхнули яростью. – Кто-то убивает наших беззащитных подданных.

\- Подданных? Были жертвы в самом Квартале, кроме той пожилой фелинки? – вскинулся Гэвин.

\- К счастью, убийца, судя по всему, не имеет доступа на нашу территорию, но к подданным я отношу и первую жертву – фелина-кукольника. Он был поставщиком нашего театра и помогал детским садам. Он был детройтским фелином уже этого достаточно, чтобы считаться моим подданным. И ты, как другой мой подданный должен отыскать негодяя.

Гэвин собирался что-то сказать, но Королева буквально рявкнула:  
\- Молчать! У тебя нет права отказать мне. Я не требую от тебя невозможного. Я ознакомилась с психологическим портретом маньяка и отчетами криминалистов. Зная твои таланты, я верю, что ты его найдешь, используй своё фелинское чутье, в конце концов! И у тебя есть лучший напарник из возможных. Действуй!

На этом визит, по сути, и закончился, Королева с силой сжала правый подлокотник, и стена вместе с троном повернулись, оставляя голую стену.

Гэвин стоял с поникшими ушами и хвостом, смотрел в стену с бешенством и скорбью.  
\- Пойдем, - Ричард, как и договаривались, молчал всё время, и сейчас тихонько потянул Гэвина за рукав. – Нам надо идти.

Под дверями их ждал секретарь, он проводил их до выхода, а потом сам взялся оголившимся пластиком за руку Ричарда:  
\- Я должен кое-что передать.

Диод Ричарда мигнул желтым, когда ему передали небольшой по объёму файлик. Гэвин недовольно смотрел, но молчал, его андроид не лез первым и то хорошо.

Территорию Квартала они покинули быстро, не обращая внимания ни на что и ни на кого.

В машине Гэвин выжидательно повернулся к напарнику и спросил:  
\- Ну и что она за подарочек нам подсунула?

\- Пароли и доступ к камерам по периметрам Кошачьего Квартала и к хранящимся до полугода записям. Камер много и они были повсюду, мы сможем вычислить убийцу, - ответил Ричард.

Гэвин посмотрел на него:  
\- Поехали домой, сегодня пятница и Фаулер нас вроде как на весь день отпустил, потом наши законные выходные, займемся просмотром. И Коннора привлеки, это всё-таки вроде как его с лейтенантом дело. 

По закону подлости, когда они возвращались почти все соседи Рида были на улице, но Гэвин настолько был погружен в свои мысли, что не заметил, как на него с откровенным удивлением пялились. Ричард решил, что к лучшему. Ему о стольком хотелось спросить, но пока Рида лучше было не трогать, слишком завис в своих мыслях. Ещё Ричарда грело это «домой».

***

В гостиную Рид опять вернулся с шкатулкой и Ричарда кольнуло опасение, что обманет, заберёт подарок, но Гэвин вытащил два крепких белых шнурка:  
\- Держи, повесь временно, пока я нам не куплю нормальные цепочки у одного ювелира. 

\- Почему? – кажется, Ричарда, заело на этом слове.

\- Я лично не собираюсь таскаться с сережкой в ухе, - ответил Гэвин, демонстративно вытаскивая сережку и надевая её на шнурок, который завязал и нацепил на шею. – Её и сорвать могут, и просрать легко, а так на теле и всегда знаешь, что она с тобой, как жетоны армейские.

Ричард стоял, не зная, как поступить, Гэвин закатил глаза, сам вытащил из его уха серьгу, продел в неё шнурок, а потом, смотря прямо в глаза Ричарду, нацепил ему на шею. У Гэвина даже уровень стресса не повысился, а RK900 подумал, что это анатомически невозможно, но у него самого сейчас тириумный насос из груди вывалится. Он дрожащими пальцами, спрятал подарок, оттянув горловину черной водолазки. Гэвин смотрел, не отводя глаз, погладил по щеке, так что у Ричарда сполз скин от потери контроля. И тут Рид отступил, покинув личное пространство напарника, прижав смущенно уши. Ричард, было потянулся, но Рид отвёл взгляд и прохрипел севшим голосом:

\- Мне переодеться надо, обувь пиздец - все ноги натёрла.

И сбежал, оставив Ричарда размышлять, о том, что вообще только что произошло, ему показалось или Гэвин хотел его поцеловать?


	18. Глава, в которой к Гэвину домой заглядывают гости, а потом в участке кое-кто читает детский стих

Ричард после разрешения Гэвина отправил Коннору файл с паролями, открывающими доступ к записям камер наблюдения Кошачьего квартала. Он думал, что собрат в комфортной обстановке изучит их в полицейском участке, но тот появился на пороге доме Гэвина, да ещё и в компании лейтенанта Андерсона. Впрочем, от Гэвина, открывшего им дверь, злобных выкриков и возражений не последовало, определенную роль в этом сыграли, привезенные Хэнком коробки с пончиками и пиццей. 

\- Проходите, - коротко приветствовал их Рид.

Хэнк кивнул ему, прошёл в коридор и стал разуваться, когда внезапно замер и уточнил:  
\- Твой кошак не нассыт мне опять в ботинки?

Рид, не смотря на Хэнка, бросил только одно слово:  
\- Умер.

\- А, извини, Рид, не знал.

\- Он уже старый был, долго болел, пришлось усыпить. 

Так Ричард узнал про судьбу кота с фото, до сих пор стоявшего на полке шкафа в гостиной.

Коннор, сняв фирменные ботинки, с любопытством принялся рассматривать полупустой коридор с висевшим на стене старым плакатом. После приглашающего жеста Гэвина он в одних носках ушлёпал в гостиную и там уже с радостным вскриком залип, рассматривая аквариум и его обитателей.

Хэнк вёл себя более свободно, он осмотрел полку с обувью и взял себе стоявшие в углу темные тапки. Ричард стоял столбом и, честно говоря, не знал, что ему делать, пока Гэвин утащил коробки на кухню и поставил на плиту греться чайник. 

Ричарда удивляло, что Рид до сих пор не шипит и не возмущается вторжению в его дом чужаков. Андроид знал, что обычные фелины к своему жилью и посещению его гостями относились очень щепетильно. Чужак всегда приносил свой раздражающий запах, вносил ноту диссонанса в привычный хор ароматов фелинского жилья.

Гэвину же было словно всё равно, что Хэнк прошёлся по коридору, под взглядом Ричарда, полным немого возмущения, пооткрывал поочередно все двери, заглядывая внутрь. Проявляя что-то вроде такта, Андерсон никуда не заходил и ничего не трогал, до того момента, пока не дошёл до спальни Рида. Ричард даже не заглядывал туда никогда, уважая чужое личное пространство и приватность. Поэтому диод Ричарда ревниво полыхнул красным, когда лейтенант зашёл туда без спроса.

\- Хэнк, - окликнул того с ноткой паники высунувшийся обратно в коридор Коннор. – Ты что творишь?!

Ричарду захотелось добавить к этому вопросу ещё парочку непечатных выражений, изредка употребляемых детективом Ридом.

Хэнк только хмыкнул в ответ и на пару минут завис в комнате, вышел он оттуда, неся в руках свёрнутое валиком покрывало. Он показал его двум недовольным андроидам и с какой-то грустной нежностью ответил, так ничего и не разъяснив:  
\- Не выбросил, чертяка пушистый.

Покрывало с повторяющимся принтом из играющих в догонялки собак, лейтенант постелил на диван в гостиной и после этого с кряхтением уселся на него сам.

Ричард и Коннор замерли перед ним, скрестив руки на груди, ожидая всё-таки объяснения подобного своеволия, но Хэнк был тем ещё партизаном и сказал только:  
\- Он же беситься будет и жаловаться, что я запах Сумо на себе принёс и на его любимом диване оставил, а ноющий Рид – это мозго- и уши-выносящее зрелище.

Ричард в меру своих скромных возможностей проанализировал запах лейтенанта: от него слабо пахло собакой, порошком и хозяйственным мылом. Видно было, что перед визитом он принял душ и сменил одежду, чтобы принести в дом фелина как можно меньше новых запахов. 

Откуда же у него столько данных и столько желания сделать комфортным совместное времяпровождение с фелином? И Ричард, кажется, нашёл то, что сходило за объяснение в личном деле Рида. 

Много лет назад Рид и Андерсон были напарниками, и, вполне вероятно, Хэнк неоднократно бывал у Гэвина дома, пока они работали над какими-то особенно заковыристыми делами. 

Почему не могли у самого лейтенанта? Тогда у Хэнка была жена, которая, тут у Ричарда было мало данных, но он вполне мог предполагать, могла использовать так не любимые Ридом духи. И ребёнок, по имени Коул. Ричард уже видел, как легко мелкие детёныши вьют верёвки из попавших в их цепкие ручонки фелинов. Такой судьбы Гэвину на постоянной основе не хотелось. 

Ричард так успокаивал себя, объясняя то, почему лейтенант ведёт себя свободно в чужом жилье, знает, где что лежит. Ричард не должен ревновать к Хэнку, который к Риду проявлял максимум отеческую заботу. Андерсон не был и похож на человека, способного за спиной жены изменять с напарником, мужчиной, да ещё и фелином.

Ричард так же проанализировал, почему эти двое перестали быть напарниками. Когда у лейтенанта началась чёрная полоса в жизни, Рид не отказался от него, помогал, поддерживал, прикрывал первое время. Хэнк же выбрал алкоголь, как решение всех своих проблем и часто стал являться на работу с перегаром. После этого его напарничество с Ридом было завершено - нос фелина просто не вынес этот убивающий обоняние запашище на постоянной основе. 

Хэнк тогда остался волком-одиночкой, которого капитан Фаулер держал из жалости, былых заслуг и того, что с Хэнком иногда случались просветления, когда он почти не пил.

Рид такой свободы не удостоился, и ему в пару поставили новичка Билла Даусона. Они продержались в одной упряжке целых три месяца. В официальных документах не было всей информации, по которой можно было понять, что за кошка между ними пробежала. Был запрос от Даусона о том, что ему нужен новый напарник, был выговор для детектива Рида с занесением в личное дело. Было удержание некоторого процента средств с его заработной платы, для погашения счетов, выставленных медицинским центром, в котором проходил лечение Даусон. 

Ричард раньше как-то не пытался разгадать причину нелюбви Рида к Даусону, и основания, заставляющие последнего цепляться к Гэвину. Андроид не понимал, чего Билл вообще пытался добиться, подначивая коллегу. С когтями Рида он успел достаточно близко познакомиться, так почему упорно продолжал нарываться, хотел повторения? Ричард пришёл к выводу, что Даусон пытается хотя бы так, вот таким странным образом урвать внимание и прикосновение Рида. Если бы когда-то Билл лучше изучил тонкую душевную организацию одного конкретного фелина, то понял бы, что тому нужны только забота, комфорт и плечо, в которое можно уткнуться. Ричард мог только строить предположения, никаких улик, даже косвенных, не было, но скорее всего Даусон однажды полез к Риду в штаны и получил от взбешенного фелина по морде. Гэвин никогда не стал бы рассказывать о домогательствах, но и терпеть их не смог, поэтому сделал то, что сделал. Кто его знает, если бы тогда Даусон не сглупил, то у Ричарда было бы другое имя и другой напарник, и уже бы он с тайной завистью наблюдал, как кто-то заботится о его коллеге-фелине. Хорошо, что Билл оказался таким дураком, но Ричард всё равно планировал с ним переговорить и проинформировать, что Гэвин занят, и Биллу не следует к нему больше лезть.

***

 

Вечерние пятничные посиделки прошли просто отлично: Коннор и Ричард, сидя рядышком на стульях, отсматривали записи, Рид с Хэнком заняли диван и обсуждали версии, попутно сжевав пончики и пиццу. Рид заказал ещё одну под неодобрительным взглядом Коннора, который всерьёз взялся за здоровье и питание лейтенанта Андерсона. Ричард знал, что если бы он попросил, то Гэвин не стал бы заказывать вредной еды. Именно поэтому, чтобы не растрачивать своё влияние на такие мелочи, он и не стал ничего говорить, если Рид хочет пиццу, то он её получит.

Когда через пару часов Хэнк отрубился на диване, Рид принёс из своей кладовки плед с собаками и накрыл его. Стоящая на подлокотнике рядом с Хэнком кружка с серой собачьей мордой внезапно привлекла внимательный взгляд Коннора. Он проанализировал её, плед и покрывало и уточнил:

\- У лейтенанта в кухонном шкафчике есть кружка, из которой он никогда не пьёт, там нарисован кот. Она же ваша?

\- Угу, - Гэвин сладко зевнул, потянулся и сонно посмотрел на Коннора. – Мы троллили друг друга, даря на дни Рождения предметы с рисунком животных, которых не любим. 

\- А что вы ещё подарили лейтенанту? – полюбопытствовал Коннор.

\- Сидение на унитаз с толстым котярой на крышке. Хэнк, получив такой подарок, надел мне его на шею, но домой всё равно забрал, - с усмешкой рассказал Гэвин, вспоминая прошлое. – Потом кружку и набор для вышивания с котиком, потом с подарком как-то не сложилось совсем. 

Хэнк всхрапнул и Коннор засуетился, вызвал такси и тихонько разбудил Хэнка со словами:  
\- Нам домой пора, Сумо заждался. 

Лейтенант недовольно бурчал, но не спать же в гостях на неудобном диване?

***

 

Утром субботы Гэвин кушал приготовленный Ричардом завтрак и думал о чём-то своём, изредка посматривая на напарника, наконец, он заговорил:  
\- Рич, а тебе не нужна подзарядка? Я не особо шарю в твоём внутреннем строении, но вроде как андроидам она необходима?

\- В линейки RK выпускаются продвинутые и улучшенные модели, нашего заряда хватает до нескольких недель бесперебойной работы. Я уходил в спящий режим, так что моего заряда хватит ещё на достаточно долгий срок, - отчитался Ричард. 

Гэвин замялся, а потом предложил:  
\- У меня на чердаке валяется переносной зарядный центр для андроидов линейки AP400, тебе он в случае необходимости подойдёт? Не уверен, правда, фурычит он или нет…

Ричард удивился, настолько это не вписывалось в известную ему о Риде информацию:  
\- У вас была старая модель андроида домашнего помощника? 

\- Это не моё, мне подбросили! – принялся оправдываться Гэвин. – Сосед часто ездил по командировкам, а своего андроида оставлял у меня. Он прибирался в доме, я чуть больше платил по счетам за электричество. Всем выгодно: андроид соседа под присмотром, у меня чистота в доме. Во время этого вашего девиантского бунта андроид съебался на баррикады прямо отсюда, как же неловко мне было перед соседом отчитываться, что проебал его андроида, но тот всё понял и сам съехал, бросив и дом, и центр этот зарядный. Я спину себе чуть не сорвал, затаскивая на чердак. 

\- Почему вы его просто не выбросили? – удивился Ричард.

\- До помойки было тащить намного дольше, - честно ответил Гэвин. – Ну и я продать его думал или там андроидам на благотворительность пожертвовать, но никто не желает сам забирать, всем доставку подавай. Так что бери и пользуйся.

Ричард протянул руку и благодарно погладил Рида за ухом, отчего тот слегка дернулся, а потом так повернул голову, чтобы андроиду было удобнее почесывать.

***

 

Суббота и воскресенье прошли на удивление спокойно, маньяк не объявлялся. Гэвин же к вечеру второго выходного дня стал беспокойным, дергался постоянно, словно хотел куда-то бежать, но тут же сам себя осаживал. Ещё раз обзвонил всех фелинов, живущих одиноко вне стен Квартала, убедился, что у них полный порядок, но всё равно не мог найти себе места. Ричард решил было, что это как-то связано с ним, что Гэвин хочет уйти из дома, потому что его утомило присутствие андроида. И нет, в какие-то моменты Рид лишь ближе придвигался на диване к Ричарду, изучающему по камерам подходы, наваливался на бок и не возражал, когда его приобнимали в ответ и целовали в макушку. 

Это не было связано с грядущим в понедельник разговором с матерью, она сама позвонила ему в субботу днём и, заливаясь смехом, рассказала несколько забавных историй о соседях, а потом добавила, что собирается навестить подругу в соседнем штате и до следующей среды связи с ней не будет.

Что же волновало тогда Рида? Ричард спросил напрямую и Гэвин ответил:  
\- Я не особо верю в шестое чувство и чуйку, но вот глубинная фелинская хрень внутри меня говорит, что грядет что-то плохое. Меня прям бесит это ощущение неопределенности и предчувствие плохого. Такие хорошие выходные были!

***

В понедельник с самого утра Гэвин проснулся в отвратительном настроении. Он только недобро посмотрел на Ричарда, одним взглядом намекнув, что трогать его сегодня не стоит, да и разговаривать лучше с расстояния пары футов, чтобы не набросился и не погрыз. В машине ехали молча, и Гэвина, устало щурившегося в окно вроде как отпустило, он выдохнул, и кончик его хвоста, лежавший на его коленях, плавно переместился на бедро Ричарда.

В участке им перегородил дорогу Билл Даусон, он откашлялся, привлекая внимание всех сотрудников, и с усмешкой продекламировал:  
\- Где ты была сегодня, киска?  
\- У королевы у английской.   
\- Что ты видала при дворе?   
\- Видала мышку на ковре!

После этого Билл вытянул руки из-за спины, за которой прятал ободок с серыми кошачьими ушами и под удивленно-возмущённым вскриком Гэвина нацепил их на Ричарда. Ричард же спокойно стоял, помигивая желтым диодом, оценивая, что ему будет, если он прямо сейчас от всей души вмажет Даусону, но того кое-что спасло от получения тяжелых увечий. Показатели стресса Гэвина резко скакнули, сердце стало биться слишком быстро - и одного взгляда Ричарда на его побелевшее лицо, на то, как Рид тянет и одергивает руку от ободка, как поводит носом. Всего этого было достаточно, чтобы понять, что случилось что-то из ряда вон выходящее. 

Гэвин шагнул к Даусону и со всей силы вцепился в плечо, так что глумливая усмешка того сменилась гримасой боли.  
\- Ты что творишь! – дернулся Даусон пытаясь вырваться из мёртвого захвата.

\- Откуда ты это взяяулл, - голос Гэвина сорвался, демонстрируя типичный фелинский акцент. – Гдеу ты это взяулл, с-с-сука!

Кажется, ему удалось достаточно напугать Билла:  
\- У твоего напарника с утра на столе стоял пакет подарочный, я думал, что это ты ему подарить хочешь, чтобы вас издалека никто отличить не мог. Извини, если испортил сюрприз.

Гэвин с презрением оттолкнул его от себя, но голос дрожал, и он не мог его контролировать:  
\- Это не подауурк, а уллияка, идиоуут, остануутсяу твойяу отпечаткияу! 

Он, обернувшись к только что вошедшим Коннору и Хэнку, почти простонал:  
\- У наууус убийствяуу. 

Ричард тут же стащил с головы ободок, и начал сканировать.

\- Что? – переспросил Андерсон. – Я ничего не понял из того, что ты промяукал, Рид.

Гэвин невозможным усилием взял голос под контроль, но говорил рублеными фразами:  
\- Убийство, - повторил он. – Фелинка. Нет. Запах. Две фелинки.

И заплакал.


	19. Глава, в которой герои ищут улики и фелинок

На какое-то время после этого признания Гэвин просто выпал из окружающей реальности. Он пребывал в полушоковом состоянии: сидел на своём стуле, укрытый курткой Ричарда, и раскачивался из стороны в сторону, смотря в никуда расфокусированным взглядом.

Хэнк в это время страшно орал на Даусона, даже позволил себе несвойственное рукоприкладство — отвесил Биллу смачную оплеуху за то, что тот сделал. Мотив и аргумент были железными:  
— Идиота кусок, своими жирными лапами ты наверняка все отпечатки стёр!

Ни Коннор, ни Ричард, да даже сам Билл не стали напоминать лейтенанту, что у них в подозреваемых неизвестный андроид, у которого отпечатков просто нет. Хотя какие-то следы или улики всё равно могли быть уничтожены.

Растащил их в итоге Фаулер, сурово пообещав уволить всех, если они не прекратят разборки в пределах участка. Увидев состояние Рида, он хотел сослать того домой, но Ричард заступился и пообещал:  
— Гэвин скоро придёт в себя. Дайте ему немного времени.

Фаулер задумчиво пожевал нижнюю губу, а потом махнул рукой: если Рид не орёт и не мешает работать другим, то пусть остаётся. Ричард успокоился. Гэвин рядом и под присмотром, не рванёт никуда творить глупости в одиночку.

***

 

Коннор внимательно просканировал подарочный пакет с рисунком в виде ярких цветочков и бумагу, в которую завёрнули ободок, но других отпечатков, кроме тех, что оставил Даусон, и ничего другого существенного не было.

Ричард в это время проверял камеры в участке, и ему повезло больше. На всех камерах засветился андроид-курьер из одной весьма известной фирмы доставки. Ричард сильно сомневался, что именно он их искомый преступник — обычный курьер, но в фирме должны были быть записи о заказчике. Ричард отправил им официальный запрос с просьбой предоставить информацию: в каком отделении пакет приняли, кто его отправитель, оплачивал ли он наличными, по карте или чипом. После этого предстояло опять отсматривать записи с камер наблюдения. Кажется, ещё немного и Ричард возненавидит свою способность обрабатывать огромные объемы визуального ряда, но всё же он справится лучше, чем компьютерная программа или невнимательный человек.

Коннор, наконец, отложил бесполезные улики: обычный пакет и бумага, никаких случайно оставленных волокон или микрочастиц… Пусть, конечно, их под микроскопом изучат криминалисты, но он сомневался, что те хоть что-то найдут, кроме следов сотрудника полиции.

Он решил осмотреть уже непосредственно сам ободок с ушками. Они были приклеены кривовато, и даже на ощупь было понятно, что они сделаны не из искусственных материалов. По идее, любой мог догадаться, что они из себя представляют на самом деле. Почему же Даусон этого не понял? Коннор сосредоточил свой взгляд на коллеге: помятый внешний вид и мешки под глазами свидетельствовали о переутомлении и недосыпе, следов крови и шерсти фелинов не было. Мог ли он быть их убийцей или состоять в сговоре с убийцей-андроидом? Коннор честно себе ответил, что нет, можно было проверить его алиби на время убийств, но во время второго преступления он точно присутствовал в участке, и этому было множество свидетелей. Мог ли он быть соучастником? Эту версию не следовало сбрасывать со счетов, слишком легко обходил преступник камеры, и тут два варианта: или ему помогали, тот же Даусон, например, или у него была весьма продвинутая программа. Коннор планировал проверить коллегу лично, так как Хэнк среагирует на его подозрение эмоционально и может спугнуть, а Ричард и Рид просто и без спецэффектов убьют и не дадут допросить нормально.

Коннор вернулся к изучению ободка. От него сильно пахло клеем, возможно, его запах перебил тонкий аромат начинающегося гниения, но всё равно, как можно было не понять, что это настоящая кожа с мехом, под которыми находились мясо, сухожилия, хрящики и запекшаяся кровь?

Кровь! Проанализировав её, Коннор заметил кое-что странное и поспешил озвучить это для всех вслух:  
— Кровь фелинов в биохимическом плане отличается от человеческой, но есть и совпадения по составу. У двух первых жертв не было в крови адреналина, выбрасывающегося при стрессе, да и фрагменты тел были отделены уже после смерти. Здесь, по крайней мере, в одном из образцов адреналин зашкаливает.

— Резали по живому? — с отвращением и жалостью уточнил Хэнк.

Гэвина от этих слов отморозило. Он как-то резко пришёл в себя, повернулся на стуле к Коннору, в его глазах горела безумная надежда. Рид спросил:  
— Жива? Одна может быть жива?

Коннор не хотел давать ему напрасной надежды:  
— По некротическим изменениям тканей могу утверждать, что уши отделили сутки назад плюс-минус час. Гэвин, ты же понимаешь, что это означает, учитывая, как быстро преступник до этого расправлялся с жертвами?

Тот коротко кивнул и отвернулся, сжимая кулаки и выпуская при этом когти, нарочно травмируя себя. Ричард не мог смотреть на это спокойно. Он не желал видеть, как Гэвин ни за что себя наказывает. Он присел перед напарником на колени, положил ладони поверх кулаков и мягко попросил:  
— Гэвин, не надо, сосредоточься. Нам нужны имена, а ты их явно знаешь, помоги нам и им. Я обещаю, мы найдем их.

Гэвин посмотрел ему прямо в глаза долгим, тяжелым взглядом, поверил и расслабил пальцы. Кровь тут же тонкими струйками закапала на пол. Гэвин не пожалел ладони, до упора всаживая в них свои собственные когти. Ричард принёс бинт и, аккуратно обработав руки перекисью, хорошенько их перевязал.

Гэвин окончательно пришёл в себя, овладел голосом и больше не срывался на полуфелинский акцент. Было видно, что ему надо выговориться, поэтому он начал издалека:  
— Сами они из Свободного прайда Нью-Йорка, и, насколько мне известно, у них нет настоящих фелинских имён. Девочки придумали себе человеческие псевдонимы для работы и недавно переоформили все документы, указав их как свои настоящие имена. Предполагаемые жертвы — это сестры-близняшки, две фелинки, по имени Фанни и Банни Неко. Последнее известное мне их место работы — «Передвижной цирк Бартона», у них был тур по Европе и странам Азии, они должны были вернуться только к концу августа. Они должны были приехать ещё не скоро, я так виноват, что обзванивал других и даже не подумал о них…

Гэвина, наконец, отпустило и он, судорожно дергая плечами и отрывисто дыша, заплакал, уткнувшись в плечо обнимающего его Ричарда.

Фаулер опять попытался выгнать Гэвина, потому что не дело на работе слезы разводить и доставлять коллегам беспокойство. Рид в ответ съел какую-то таблетку, от которой пахло валерианой и мятой, и резко, за пять минут, отключил ею все эмоции. Ричарду этот резкий переход — от разбитого и податливого до полностью собранного и арктически холодного Гэвина — не понравился из-за скорости эффекта, но Рид пообещал:  
— Только одна таблетка. Больше не буду травиться гадостью, но сейчас нужны мои прочищенные мозги и минимум чувств.

Ричард, услышав такой ответ, предположил, что могут быть физиологические последствия в дальнейшем. Гэвин заметил его волнение и попытался успокоить:  
— К вечеру начнётся сильнейший приступ мигрени, но если смогу уснуть, то за ночь всё пройдет.

Самопальная группа в лице двух андроидов и двух детективов поделила обязанности по расследованию: Коннор в компании лейтенанта Андерсона продолжают пробивать всех андроидов, попавших в прицел камер наблюдения в районах, где совершили убийства, а Гэвин с Ричардом съездят в дом, где фелинки снимали квартиру, осмотрят её и расспросят соседей.

***

 

Дверь в жилище сестёр была заперта, на ней не было следов взлома и никаких подозрительных звуков из-за неё не раздавалось.

Гэвин уверенно подтвердил:  
— Запах девочек есть, но ему дня два, сейчас квартира пуста.

Ричард ему поверил, но всё равно отправил запрос, чтобы получить разрешение на осмотр квартиры. Гэвин пошёл дальше по коридору и постучался в дверь соседей.

Звонкий девчачий голос возмущенно произнёс:  
— Кого ещё принесло?

Дверь всё-таки открыли, и на пороге появилась девушка лет двадцати с ярко-алыми волосами. На ней была рыжая вытянутая футболка по бёдра. Она изумленно захлопала глазами, увидев Ричарда с напарником, потом радостно улыбнулась, босая шагнула за порог и с воплем повисла у Гэвина на шее:  
— Привет, Гэвин!

Ричард к своему неудовольствию и легкому смущению узрел, что кроме футболки на девице больше ничего нет, и оный предмет одежды задрался, пока она висела на Риде, обнажая слишком много голого тела.

Гэвин терпел обнимашки секунд десять, потом чуть ли не отпихнул девушку, но без шипения и возмущения поздоровался, как со старой знакомой:  
— Привет, Ванда. Ты близняшек когда в последний раз видела?

Девушка, отпустив Гэвина, встала руки в боки и нахмурилась:  
— У них проблемы? Их ищет этот кретин, хозяин цирка?

— Всё-таки сбежали? — устало уточнил Гэвин.

— Да, контракт закончился в начале месяца, новый они не подписали и могли валить. Они, как я поняла, могли ещё поработать, но не захотели терпеть ещё месяц в Японии, где их готовы были, по словам девочек, порвать на сувениры. Поэтому собрали вещички и сбежали подальше от этого придурка. Забегали позавчера вечером, на свиданку собирались. Умудрились познакомиться с кем-то через скайп, говорят, влюбились с первого видеозвонка, такая мордашка симпатичная. Это новая фелинская мода — западать на андроидов? — Ванда перевела взгляд со смутившегося от вопроса Гэвина на мигнувший желтым диод Ричарда

— Я его напарник, — педантично уточнил андроид. Неизвестно, насколько глубока дружба между Гэвином и этой девушкой и насколько тот готов знакомить окружающих со статусом их отношений.

— Ага, прям видно, что только напарник, — Ванда усмехнулась и погрозила Гэвину пальчиком. — Я как бы с фелинками лет пять уже рядом живу и по ушам могу с первого взгляда эмоции считать. Можешь не прижимать ушки, Гэвин, мне видно было, как одно ухо постоянно в сторону напарника направлено — мониторишь, где он. Свезло тебе, Рид, такого красавчика отхватил!

Гэвин ничего не стал ни отрицать, ни подтверждать, только плотнее прижал уши, и хвост за спиной спрятал и, переведя тему, спросил:  
— У тебя же по-прежнему есть запасной ключ от их квартиры, дать можешь?

— Подожди, сейчас принесу.

Вернулась она через пару минут, протянула Риду ключи с ярким брелоком в виде желтого кристалла:  
— Держи, но ты так и не сказал, что с девочками.

Рид взял ключи, но смотреть прямо в глаза не смог. Да и правды о том, что их, скорее всего, нет в живых, он говорить не стал, просто сказал:  
— Они попали в неприятности, я пытаюсь их найти. В квартире могут быть намеки, куда они могли пойти перед исчезновением.

Ванда искренне расстроилась:  
— Надеюсь, с ними всё будет хорошо. Они так хохотали, когда забегали ко мне, перед тем как уйти на свидание.

— Ты знаешь место, где оно им было назначено? — продолжил расспросы Гэвин.

— Кафешка на соседней улице, ну та, с пончиком на крыше, милая забегаловка. Надеюсь, ты их найдешь, и всё с ними будет хорошо. Я не волновалась, потому что это вполне в их духе — не ночевать несколько дней дома, когда находили правильного партнера.

Гэвин поблагодарил:  
— Спасибо за помощь, Ванда, если что-то вспомнишь, то мой телефон у тебя есть, звони.

— Удачи, Гэвин!

Гэвин кивнул на прощание и повернулся к Ричарду:  
— Пошли, проверим квартиру.

Когда соседняя дверь закрылась, и Ванда при всём желании не могла их услышать, он посмотрел прямо в глаза напарнику и сказал:  
— Если они общались с убийцей… Если эта сволочь имела наглость познакомиться и общаться с ними через скайп, то это значительно сузит наш круг подозреваемых.

— Почему? — удивился Ричард.

— Видишь ли, девочки… — Гэвин замялся. — Они были последние пару лет только по девочкам.


	20. Глава, в которой поиск продолжается

Диод Ричарда мигал жёлтым. RK900 проверял по номерам, зарегистрированным на жертв, местоположение их телефонов. Один из телефонов был в сети и находился прямо в этом здании, Ричард тут же позвонил на него. Из-за двери квартиры, где жили сестры, заиграла приглушенная мелодия. Гэвин дёрнулся, услышав мелодию, и обернулся к напарнику:  
— Это ты?

— Да, — Ричард моргнул, сбрасывая звонок.

Гэвин открыл ключом дверь, и они зашли внутрь. Рид принюхался и прокомментировал:  
— Как Ванда и говорила, здесь несколько дней никого не было, да и чужих запахов я не чувствую.

Ричард в это время осматривал и сканировал небольшую прихожую, увешанную плакатами с циркачками. Две очень красивые фелинки улыбались и махали с них руками. Ричард краем глаза посмотрел на Гэвина и подумал: «Вот такие женщины в его вкусе? Он любит такой типаж?»

Рид же в это время не разглядывал плакаты с полуголыми девицами, он уверенно двигался по квартире, давая понять, что раньше частенько бывал здесь в гостях. При этом он старался ничего не трогать, не из-за того, что боялся оставить свои отпечатки, об этом он думал в последнюю очередь, он больше не хотел оставить свой запах на чужих вещах.

Ричард ещё раз набрал номер — спустя несколько мгновений музыка заиграла из комнаты чуть дальше по коридору.

— Это трубка Фанни, она больше рок любит, — прокомментировал Гэвин, двигаясь на звук.

Почти разрядившийся телефон находился в спальне на прикроватной тумбочке. На нём был десяток пропущенных звонков от контакта Мудодир и sms-ки с угрозами от него же. Ричард проверил, но этот человек находился не на территории США и не мог быть их убийцей. Программ для общения не было установлено, в папке с фотографиями несколько кадров с природой и никакой личной информации. Следовало поискать другую технику, с помощью которой сёстры общались с потенциальным убийцей.

Гэвин мельком глянул на напарника, осмотрел спальню и двинулся дальше вглубь квартиры, его голос раздался уже со стороны кухни:  
— Рич, у них на столе пачка крекеров открытая и чашки грязные. Они девочки аккуратные, а тут, видимо, опаздывали на встречу и торопились. Могу уверенно сказать, что они пока не планировали спать с той, что позвала их на свидание или приглашать для этого же к себе. Они уходили на свидание на пару часов, чтобы просто присмотреться, и вживую понять, в их вкусе та андроид или нет. Это будет слишком хорошо, если это будет наш убийца.

Когда осмотревший всё в спальне Ричард зашёл на кухню, то застал Гэвина печально рассматривающим фоторамку, висящую рядом с холодильником. У Гэвина повис хвост, и поникли уши, пока он смотрел на фото, где совсем ещё юные фелинки в сценических костюмах в две щёки целовали Рида.

Гэвин постучал по стеклу, защищающему фото и пообещал:  
— Я найду вас, я обязательно вас найду.

Заметив внимательный и чуточку ревнивый взгляд андроида, Гэвин закатил глаза и пояснил:  
— Не было между нами ничего и никогда, кроме дружбы. Я им был нужен, чтобы отпугивать слишком навязчивых поклонников. Они с девочками предпочитали встречаться, не хотели детьми карьеру портить.

Ричард никак это заявление не прокомментировал, продолжив изучать обстановку кухни.

Гэвин достаточно быстро обошёл остальную квартиру. В гардеробной была навалена небольшая такая горка одежды: фелинки опаздывали, потому что никак не могли подобрать подходящий наряд, хотя казалось — выбор был просто огромный. Гэвин этого просто не понимал, у него дома всё было разложено по полочкам или развешено, тот минимум нужной для работы одежды, практичной и удобной. Ну и вывешенные в отдельном шкафчике пара фелинских костюмчиков, которые он искренне ненавидел надевать на официальные мероприятия, но с легкостью примерял, когда шёл на костюмированные вечеринки.

Ричард повсюду следовал за ним, разыскивая любой гаджет, с помощью которого сестры выходили на связь, но ничего не находил:  
— В квартире отсутствует иная техника для общения через всемирную сеть.

— Ищи телефон Банни, она более бойкая девочка и точно не забыла бы его дома. Можешь же узнать, где он в последний раз был в сети?

Ричард ещё минут десять назад послал телефонному оператору, которым пользовались сёстры, полицейский запрос о доступе к данным и вот прямо сейчас получил одобрение.

— В последний раз телефон регистрировался в соте, находящейся в нескольких кварталов от этого дома.

— Что там?

— Кафе «MARVEL»? — проверил Ричард.

— Бывал там, отличное место для встреч. Пошли, прогуляемся, там мы точно найдем свидетелей.

***

 

Свидетели действительно были: официантка запомнила двух милых посетительниц-фелинок, которые около получаса прождали кого-то третьего, а потом со смехом поделились, что их, кажется, кинули со свиданием, после этого расплатились и ушли. Один из постоянных клиентов припомнил, что после этого на улице к ним подошёл кто-то в белом, но он не рассмотрел, кто это был:  
— Честно, без обид, залип на их юбки и ножки классные.

Гэвин не обиделся, злости и негатива на всех этих чертовых фетишистов не напастись.

— Камеры, — только и сказал он, обращаясь к Ричарду. — Они пропали на пути домой, а здесь нигде нет мёртвых зон.

RK900 кивнул, подтверждая.

***

 

Гэвин не собирался покидать участок, пока проверяющие бесконечное количество записей андроиды не закончат. Андерсон всё-таки свалил спать, Гэвин же планировал дождаться результата — пока есть минимальный шанс, что девочек можно найти живыми, он будет цепляться за него. Время работало против них, и чем больше проходило с момента похищения, тем призрачнее становился это шанс.

Днём Андерсон и Коннор занимались проверкой андроидов, которые имеют хоть какое-то отношение к медицине. Конечно, при большом желании любой андроид может установить себе специальные программы, закачать медицинские базы данных и провести в критической ситуации операцию. В случаи с их преступником, как установил эксперт, андроид раньше имел реальный опыт. Об этом говорили уверенные надрезы на теле Шпшина, специфические стежки в том месте, где пришивали дополнительные ноги, то, как перерезали горло в парке.

— Есть кое-что, — оживился Коннор. — Сейчас выведу изображение на экран.

Две фелинки идут, держась за руки, обходят белый микроавтобус Chevrolet G-Series, спустя буквально полторы минуты машина отъезжает, но девушек на улице больше не видно.

— Я проверил камеры дальше по улице, — отчитался Коннор. — Потерпевших больше не видно, они точно не могли никуда свернуть или пройти. Сам момент похищения в объектив не попал, но версия с похищением владельцем белого микроавтобуса самая очевидная.

Гэвин попытался рассмотреть номера, но те предусмотрительно были заляпаны грязью. Это точно была их сволочь. Действует осторожно, но нагло, после первых успехов тварь почувствовала себя безнаказанной и стала совершать ошибки. Машину можно будет отследить и всё узнать, особенно учитывая, что на ней есть какая-то надпись на зеленом фоне. Служба доставки или магазинчик на колёсах?  
Ричард не дремал:  
— Есть подозреваемая.

За девушками в некотором отдалении двигалась женская фигура андроида в рабочем белом комбинезоне с зелеными вставками. Андроид под широким капюшоном тщательно прятала лицо от направленных в её сторону уличных камер наблюдения.

— Банкоматы, — сориентировался Гэвин.

Слабые камеры не давали чёткой картины, и лицо было рассмотреть невозможно, но Ричард засек шевелящиеся губы и постарался декодировать сообщение и, сделав это, не знал, стоит ли озвучивать его вслух. 

«Детектив Рид, как вам мой подарок, детектив Рид?».


	21. Глава, в которой герои побывали на арене цирка

Гэвин, видимо, почувствовал что-то и оглянулся на Ричарда, прокручивавшего запись вновь и вновь на максимальном разрешении. На записи видны были только подбородок, губы и острый кончик носа, всё остальное удачно скрывалось в тени капюшона.

— Она же что-то говорит? — уточнил Гэвин, навострив уши.

Благодаря видео он был уверен, что они ищут андроида женской конфигурации, который или был их убийцей, или активно помогал ему.

Ричард хотел бы промолчать, чувствуя, что слова, сказанные подозреваемой, сильно расстроят Гэвина. К такому нельзя подготовить, это нельзя смягчить, но он хотя бы попробует. Ричард потянулся через стол, взял в руки правую ладонь Гэвина и некрепко сжал.

— Она спрашивает, как вам её подарок.

Гэвин в первый момент сильно стиснул в ответ руки Ричарда, но потом справился с собой, слегка ослабил пальцы и припечатал:  
— Сука. Больная ёбнутая сука. Пфек.

После этого он перешёл на фелинский и перечислил всю потенциальную родословную подозреваемой вплоть до автомата-сборщика на заводе Киберлайф и руки, которой Элайджа Камски нарисовал первую схему «мозга» андроидов.

В конце концов, Гэвин успокоился насколько смог в данной ситуации. Он воинственно задрал хвост, ткнул указательным пальцем левой руки в экран монитора со стоп-кадром и уверенно пообещал:  
— Я тебя поймаю. Обязательно.

Коннор всё это время продолжал отслеживать передвижение микроавтобуса, параллельно пытаясь определить какой компании принадлежит оранжевый логотип, нарисованный на боковой дверце.

— Машина въехала на территорию без камер в радиусе трёх километров, — RK800 расстроено нахмурил брови. — Я её потерял.

— Что там находится? — встрепенулся Гэвин, повернувшись к Коннору, но не отпуская руку Ричарда. — Выведи крупный план района.

RK800 подчинился и Рид принялся внимательно изучать схемы проезда, улицы, и, наконец, ткнул в конкретное здание:  
— Здесь. Эта тварь, скорее всего, посчитала это очень символичным.

***

 

Чуть позже оно даже испытало что-то похожее на жалость. В сам же момент нападения, когда оно позвало сестёр и усыпило их с помощью двух уколов, — это было победой. В тот момент оно оказалось на величайшем пике наслаждения от удачной охоты, от того, как ловкие и быстрые твари так легко обманулись. Откуда же взяться жалости? Оно слишком долго спокойно общалось с ними, флиртовало, обрабатывало и попало под чужое, украденное у кошек, очарование. С трудом приходилось сосредотачиваться на основной задаче — наказать мерзкого Рида. Оно думало, что сестёр связывает с ним плотская связь, но твари убедили оно, что это не так — между ними и Гэвином только дружба, искренняя и чистая. Именно поэтому удар по ней, гибель двух милых для Рида крошек, тот воспримет особенно болезненно.

У оно не было больше возможности продолжать следить за Ридом, не с тех пор, как за ним стал постоянно след в след таскаться андроид. Этот предатель, омерзительный и очень проницательный RK900.

Хорошо еще, что у Рида был определенный распорядок дня. Каждый день через полчаса после посещения Ридом мелкого продуктового магазина, туда заглядывало и оно. Аккуратно подключалось к сети камер и просматривало записи, мысленно благодаря скупого хозяина, установившего самый бюджетный вариант систем слежения и безопасности. Даже такие, как оно, не созданные для этого первоначально, но самостоятельно закачавшие и установившие специальные программы, теперь могли перехватывать сигнал с камер. Оно подключалось к сети и отматывало запись до необходимой точки.

Рид выглядел с каждым днём всё более больным и подавленным с того момента, как случайно нашёл тело первой твари, с которой оно успело поиграть дольше всего. Вторая тварь была убита практически спонтанно. Оно просчитало шанс успеха мероприятия, там было больше шестидесяти процентов, поэтому оно и рискнуло. Оно радовало, как страдал и бесился Рид. Оно ненавидело всех тварей, но сделать больно и уничтожить сначала морально Рида хотелось особенно сильно. Со встречи с ним всё началось и оно с грустью осознавало, что им всё и закончится. Тварь смогла пролезть в полицейские структуры, а там принято мстить за своих, оно обложат со всех сторон и быстро поймают.

Оно пыталось говорить с другими андроидами о тварях, насилуя себя, называя их фелинами, но никто не отзывался о них плохо, все считали их милыми и думали, что те намного лучше людей. Хотя бы своей абсолютной лояльностью, как к девиантам в частности, так и андроидам в целом. Оно печалило, что после того, как оно поймают и уничтожат, никто не продолжит это праведное дело. Большинство фелинов так и останутся безнаказанными, большинство, но не Рид.

Пока тот был одинокой и никому не нужной склочной тварью, оно просто следило за ним исподтишка. Оно разрабатывало разные планы, собиралось втереться к нему в доверие и, может быть, начать травить потихоньку, убивать медленно и по чуть-чуть каждый день. Все планы очаровать, приручить и убить, пошли прахом, когда у Рида появился напарник, который просто не позволил бы их реализовать.

Гэвин Рид не заслуживал быстрой смерти, эта тварь, принесшая своего кота на усыпление, не должна была жить. Коты — это лучшее, что есть в этом отвратительном мире. Животные должны жить столько, сколько им положено природой и умирать естественной смертью. Люди и коты — животные, фелины — твари, забирающие себе при рождении части кошек. Они — уроды, паразитирующие на красоте, но их можно было опять сделать людьми, отрезав лишнее.

Две девочки стали прекраснее после встречи с оно, сделавших их частью инсталляции в здании заброшенного цирка.

***

 

Нигде рядом со зданием цирка микроавтобуса не было, но Ричард обнаружил на земле следы. Рисунок протектора шин совпадал с тем, который был у машины подозреваемой. Всё-таки ускользнула через слепую зону камер или загнала куда-то машину, благо в заброшенном районе было полно мест, где можно было спрятать и грузовик при желании.

Гэвин смотрел отчаянным и больным взглядом на здание из красного кирпича, пока оперативная группа под командованием капитана Аллена разрабатывала варианты захвата. Кладка стен была слишком толстой и не позволяла сканировать и определять есть ли кто-то живой внутри. Гэвин же втянул несколько раз носом воздух и уверенно сказал только одно слово:  
— Кровь.

Ричард ни на миг не отпускал его руку, боялся, что Гэвин сорвётся и натворит глупостей, но тот сам никуда не рвался, даже прижался к боку Ричарда, ища поддержки и не обращая внимания на чужие косые взгляды.

Когда вернулась первая группа захвата, несущая кого-то явно живого завернутого в окровавленное полотнище. Только одну, которую ещё можно было спасти. Гэвин сначала посмотрел на Ричарда и только дождавшись кивка разжал пальцы и рванул к машине с реанимационным оборудованием. Рид выбил специальную скорую, одну-единственную на весь фелинский Квартал. Он с самого начала на что-то надеялся.

Ричард видел, как Гэвин о чём-то быстро переговорил с фелинкой, голова которой была обмотана черной от запекшейся крови тряпкой, погладил робко по плечу, позволил загрузить в машину и не поехал в фелинскую клинику, а вернулся к своему напарнику.

— Банни.

Гэвин проводил тоскливым взглядом машину, отъезжающую на максимально допустимой скорости. Ричард поставил себе подзадание съездить с ним в Кошачий квартал, когда к пострадавшей будут допускать посетителей. Опросят с позволения лечащего врача, потому что Коннора и лейтенанта Андерсона просто не пропустят на закрытую фелинскую территорию.

Остальные оперативники покинули здание минут через десять, убедившись, что там безопасно для остальных. Только после этого криминалисты, судмедэксперты и все остальные смогли попасть внутрь.

Андерсон, который и занимался расследованием серии, сразу сказал Гэвину:  
— Может, не надо, Рид?

Подразумевая: «Может, не надо себя мучить и видеть это, Гэвин?»

Они пока не знали, что именно, но после первой жертвы, из которой маньячная тварь создала целую инсталляцию, ждать их сейчас могло всё, что угодно. Чудо, что одна из жертв осталась жива, пусть и жутко изуродована. Пока было даже не ясно: случайность это и маньяк не успела её добить или она специально позволила одной жить, а другой умереть.

Рид выдохнул через нос, выглядел он подавлено, но уши дёргались нервно, показывая, что он ещё и чертовски зол при этом. Он проигнорировал добрые слова лейтенанта и следом за ним и Ричардом с Коннором прошёл внутрь через запасной выход. Они недолго пробирались среди раздолбанных кресел, вынесенных из зрительного зала, и остовов ржавых клеток. На полу было уже изрядно натоптано промаршировавшими вперед и назад оперативными группами, но кое-где ещё оставались следы волочения и отпечатки узкой ноги, похожие на те, что были оставлены на предыдущих местах преступления. В Гэвине появилась уверенность, что это сделано специально, чтобы не искали долго, маньяк старательно создавала путь к своему очередному «шедевру».

В этот раз это не было отсылкой к какой-то картине, но Гэвину всё равно что-то такое мерещилось. Банни была привязана к металлической стойке, там ещё остались висеть расстегнутые наручники, а в пыльном песке были видны высохшие лужицы крови.

Фанни же «парила» под куполом, привязанная лентами к трапеции, она тихонько покачивалась в воздухе. Давно и безоговорочно мёртвая.

Гэвин не зашипел, это не было стоном и больше походило на утробное рычание разозлённого тигра, которого подстрелил охотник, но раненый тигр — это всё ещё тигр. Кто ещё станет жертвой при их сближении большой вопрос.

***

 

Коннор брал пробы и реконструировал, как развивались события на арене, тихонько пересказывая свои выводы мрачному лейтенанту Андерсону.

Ричард охранял Гэвина, хотя правдивее сказать, он охранял всех от Гэвина. Как бы фелины не отрицали свою животную сущность и считали себя по происхождению ближе к людям, иногда звериное брало в них верх. Когда разобрались, как снять тело с высоты и запустили механизм, опускающий трапецию, то Гэвин не пустил никого к жертве, когда та оказалась на земле. Только позволил Ричарду закрыть её сверху белой тканью, а на приближение остальных хотя бы на пару метров издавал угрожающие звуки и скалил зубы.

Отпустило его где-то через полчаса, когда он резко выдохнул и замотал головой. Он едва не осел на окровавленный песок, но Ричард не позволил ему упасть, успел подхватить и удержать, обвив руками.  
— Они её заберут, они её не обидят, — зашептал он на ухо Гэвину, стараясь отследить любое движение. — Ты позволишь?

Рид медленно кивнул, не уверенный, что способен сейчас издавать хоть какие-то звуки.

Они так и простояли в центре арены почти час, Ричард обнимал Гэвина со спины, а тот пошатывался, но стоял. Вокруг сновали криминалисты, искали следы, брали образцы, советовались с Коннором и старательно игнорировали присутствие Гэвина с напарником.

— Мы с Хэнком хотим съездить в Иерихон и поговорить с Маркусом, — Коннор говорил с Ричардом, думая, что находящийся в странном состоянии Гэвин его просто не слышит.

Рид же оживился, повёл ухом и хрипло попросил:  
— Я хочу с вами.

Коннор неуверенно посмотрел на него и тут же перевёл взгляд на Ричарда. Тот разжал объятия и сделал шаг назад, отпуская Гэвина, и попросил.  
— Присмотри за ним, Коннор.

— Со мной и лейтенантом его никто не обидит.

Гэвин одернул куртку, обернулся на напарника, встретил прямой взгляд серых глаз, не выдержал и отвёл взгляд первым. Скривил губы в горькой и злой усмешке:  
— Коннор, Рич имеет в виду, что обидеть могу я, но я честно попытаюсь сдержаться и даже не буду никому морду бить, как бы мне этого не хотелось.

Коннор выглядел очень неуверенно, серьёзно тревожась и за Гэвина, который был нестабилен, и за Ричарда, который переживал, но по спокойному лицу андроида это было сложно прочесть.

— Эй, мы там едем в этот ваш Новый Иерихон или нет? — проорал с другого конца арены Хэнк.

Гэвин попросил Ричарда:  
— Я… понимаю, что её нет, но ты…  
— Я прослежу, чтобы к Фанни отнеслись с должным почтением, — перебил его Ричард. — И прошу в ответ: не злись на них попусту, ты же понимаешь, что глава Иерихона и его друзья не враги фелинов?

Гэвин сделал к нему пару шагов и потерся головой о плечо:  
— Постараюсь.

И ушёл вслед за Коннором и лейтенантом.

Ричард знал, что у людей есть такая способность, как интуиция. У андроидов и даже девиантов её не было. Почему же тогда глядя на спину Гэвина, ему хотелось сорваться с места, схватить его и никуда не отпускать? Почему?


	22. Глава, в которой герои посещают территорию Нового Иерихона с кратким визитом

Если бы Гэвин мог в данный момент испытывать положительные эмоции, то он бы порадовался, что его в компании Андерсона без проблем провели к лидеру Иерихона и его ближайшим соратникам. Рид же был зверски зол и напряжён. Ему, если честно, было до пизды: пустили их, потому что с ними был Коннор, или просто не боялись, что человек и фелин могут причинить хоть какой-то вред. Ну, конечно, раз сдали пушки и электронные гаджеты на проходной, то два кожаных мешка, по мнению андроидов, абсолютно безопасны. В реальности Андерсон — да, а вот Гэвин, балансирующий на самом краю «священной ярости» — нет. Об этом редком явлении не особенно трепались среди самих фелинов, И Ричард, судя по всему, не читал об этом в книгах, иначе не отпустил бы Гэвина.

Меньше часа назад Гэвин уже едва не шагнул за край, когда разрушают всё, что попадается на пути, уничтожая и истребляя всех в яростном неистовстве. Фелин в подобном состоянии был способен разломать даже андроида, потому что желание убить сильнее чувства самосохранения, сильнее боли, которую могут причинить в ответ. Гэвин чуть не стал неким подобием человеческого берсерка. Лишь Ричард, одно только его присутствие и не желание навредить ему, не дало звериной части Рида вырваться на волю и начать крушить. RK900, как якорь, удержал часть его сознания на поверхности, не дал выпустить то, что дремало внутри десятилетиями.

На территории Иерихона Ричарда не было. Коннора и лейтенанта Андерсона было жаль, но если он сорвётся, им лучше бежать или сразу стрелять в голову, потому что просто ранение его только ещё больше раздраконит. Гэвин ехал в обитель андроидов, не имея намерения убивать и калечить, но не исключал такой возможности. Если бы погибли обе его подруги, то никто бы его не удержал от мести, но Банни была жива и нуждалась в его защите и помощи. И был Ричард, который ждал его; которому Гэвин пообещал не натворить ничего непоправимого. Он постарается исполнить это обещание, если никто не будет его провоцировать.

Гэвин раньше никогда не встречался с Маркусом и его соратниками лично, лишь пару раз мельком пересекался с его правой рукой Саймоном, который заезжал в департамент и оказывал Коннору помощь в делах по девиантам.

Беседу с самого начала вёл Коннор, кратко рассказал о нападениях, о жертвах и имеющихся уликах, о том, что они ищут андроида и надеются на плодотворное сотрудничество.

Маркус первое время с любопытством посматривал на Рида, но по мере рассказа Коннора отвёл взгляд и нахмурился. Особенно ему не понравилось предположение Коннора, что андроид, которого они ищут, обитает или имеет доступ на территорию Нового Иерихона.

Когда Коннор закончил рассказывать, Маркус начал безмолвно общаться с соратниками, советуясь, как поступить и что ответить.

Коннор, судя по всему, разговор не слышал и ждал решения, стоя рядом с Хэнком, расслаблено сидевшим в кресле для посетителей. Настороженный Гэвин скрестил руки на груди, подпирал стенку и видел, что все слова были бесполезны. Он прекрасно видел, как выражение лица Норт, которая не была, по его сведениям, особой любительницей людей, зато являлась ярой защитницей андроидов, из мрачного стало довольным.

Гэвин понял, что пришёл его черед говорить и ему надо держать себя в лапах, и не наговорить ничего лишнего и слишком обидного:  
— Я прямо чую, как вы сейчас скажете, что это только наши кошачьи проблемы, а вы не виноваты, своих не выдаёте и вообще стоите такие красивые и умные в белых плащах. Так вот, — Гэвин сощурил глаза и обвёл андроидов многообещающим взглядом. — Если эта ещё раз вылезет с вашей территории, то я добьюсь того, что это станет и вашими проблемами.

— Вы нам угрожаете? — раздраженно и насмешливо уточнила Норт.

Почти одновременно с ней заговорил Саймон:  
— Это официальная позиция Королевского двора?

Гэвин ответил им:  
— Да, угрожаю. Нет, пока только моя, но если вам с людьми удалось договориться мирно, это не означает, что не получится повоевать с фелинами.

— И что вы хотите от нас? — Маркус жестом остановил вскинувшуюся было Норт, которая готовилась начистить наглецу морду.

— Мне известно, что у вас обитают, — Гэвин подобрал мягкую характеристику ситуации. — Скажем так, живут под тщательным контролем, уходом и заботой несколько не вполне адекватных андроидов, пострадавших от действий людей. Доказать, что они кого-то убили в ответ достаточно проблематично, сейчас они не покидают вашу территорию и не доставляют никому неприятностей. Я просто хочу, чтобы ту, кто убила двух стариков и беззащитную девушку, лишили возможности покидать Новый Иерихон и нападать на фелинов.

— Что будет, если нам не удастся ограничить нашего собрата? — хладнокровно уточнил Саймон.

Гэвин пожал плечами:  
— У фелинов не принято мстить. Убийство убийцы карается Священным судом по всей строгости закона, но я не подчиняюсь фелинскому суду и слишком долго прожил среди людей и проникся их духом и нравами. Поэтому, если я поймаю её, то, не задумываясь, уничтожу, если мне не успеют помешать. Повторюсь, в ваших же интересах сделать так, чтобы эта андроид нашлась. Я не предъявляю к вам лично каких-то претензий, не намекаю, что это вы посылаете кого-то и пытаетесь вывести фелинов на открытый конфликт. Вы мирно договорились с людьми, мирно можете разойтись и с нами. Я, в конце концов, не требую от вас невозможного. Я сам, как и вы, желаю только одного — чтобы мои собратья были в безопасности и никто больше не погибал по чужой больной прихоти. Фелины не делали вам ничего плохого, мы — не ваши враги.

— Очень проникновенная речь, — вновь подала голос Норт. — Но, помнится, ваша Королева выгнала со своей территории всех андроидов.

Гэвин оскалился, демонстрируя острые клыки:  
— Старая кошелка после этого потеряла свой трон, и напомню, им позволили спрятаться у нас, пускали абсолютно всех, когда люди убивали других буквально на ближайших улицах. Когда вы победили в вашей мирной революции, то их не выгнали, как котиков на мороз, а вежливо попросили покинуть закрытую территорию, потому что за пределами наших стен им больше ничего не грозило. Фелины получили своё долбанное право на изолированность намного раньше вас. И вам ли сейчас, держащим строгий контроль доступа на вашу собственную территорию, осуждать нас?

Гэвин как-то успокоился за время разговора, эмоционально перегорел и зверски захотел курить. Обсуждать с Маркусом и компанией ему больше было нечего, он сказал — они услышали, пусть думают дальше. Он обернулся к Коннору, осуждающе поджимающему губы, и уведомил:  
— Я жду вас на улице.

Андерсон, все время разговора просидевший молча, принялся вставать, но Рид махнул ему рукой:  
— Сиди уже, я буду дымить, а ты эту травяную вонь не любил никогда.

— Как знаешь, Рид.

***

 

Был теплый вечер, и ещё достаточно андроидов прогуливалось по чистой и ухоженной улице в самом центре территории, выделенной андроидами. Гэвин размышлял о том, что стоило пройти меньше мили, и ты окажешься на нейтральной полосе среди загаженных домов, брошенных людьми десятилетиями назад. Андроиды привели свой новый дом в идеальный порядок. То, что досталось им, отремонтировали, закрасили, сделали красивым. Это было легко, учитывая, что большинство имело разные рабочие специальности.

Гэвин закурил, разглядывая постепенно пустеющую улицу, по вечерам выходило первое шоу по ТВ, в создании которого принимали участие только андроиды. Видимо, все спешили, чтобы не пропустить новый выпуск. Рид думал о том, расскажет ли Ричарду Коннор, что он, Гэвин, едва не сорвался и что открыто, угрожал верхушке Иерихона? В какой-то момент разговора Гэвин засунул руку в карман брюк и вонзил когти в ногу, чтобы не сорваться и не начать орать или сдирать синтетическую кожу с чьего-то наглого лица. Кровь до сих пор текла по бедру, но Гэвин не пытался её остановить. Хотелось домой, к Ричарду, и чтобы всё это дерьмо, наконец, закончилось.

Из-за угла соседнего здания выглядывал белый бок микроавтобуса с небольшим рисунком. Гэвин мазнул по нему взглядом, напрягся, и уже внимательнее присмотрелся к оранжевому логотипу, стилизованному под персонажа старого мультсериала про котопса. Похожий, нет, точно такой же логотип был у ветеринарной клиники, закрывшейся пару лет назад. Гэвин запомнил, потому что в детстве упарывался по мультику, и из-за него же выбрал клинику, где лечил кота. Там же он после рекомендации врача решился усыпить животное, больше не желая продлевать его агонию. Кот долгих пятнадцать лет, почти половину жизни Гэвина был его чуть ли не единственным другом, но вот настал момент, когда его пришлось отпустить. Клиника просуществовала ещё полгода, потом владелец то ли пропал, то ли умер и здание законсервировали. Мародеры наверняка могли поживиться оборудованием, но кому оно нужно в Детройте, который можно было назвать городом Шредингера: наполовину обитаем, наполовину брошен?

Коннор говорил, что на машине убийцы есть оранжевый фрагмент. Гэвин не рассмотрел его под слоем грязи. Не могла же тварь быть настолько наглой, что приехала за ним сюда и устроила засаду прямо под окнами андроидской верховной власти?

Гэвин бросил в мусорку окурок и сделал несколько шагов с крыльца. Хотелось рвануть и осмотреть все самому, поймать тварь и выпустить весь тириум и провода. И — замер. Нельзя одному, надо позвать хотя бы Коннора. Гэвин похлопал по карманам: телефон и оружие так и остались на проходной, которую он проскочил, не обращая внимание на восклицания дежурных. Надо было вернуться за ними.

Внезапно в боку кольнуло острое чувство опасности, но Гэвин не успел даже обернуться, когда в другой бок сделали вполне материальный укол.


	23. Глава в которой, Ричард находит Гэвина

Нет, Ричард, совершенно точно, не отслеживал постоянно физическое и психическое состояние Гэвина Рида, когда тот был рядом. И, разумеется, он не нацепил несколько маячков на кобуру и одежду напарника, чтобы знать местоположение, когда Гэвина нет рядом. И не звонил по внутренней связи Коннору с вопросом:  
\- Где детектив Рид?

\- Только что был здесь, мы с Хэнком всё ещё на приёме у Маркуса.

\- Я вижу геолокацию вас и машины на территории Иерихона. Каким образом тогда Гэвин передвигается со скоростью более шестидесяти миль в час уже за её границей?

В разговоре возникла зловещая пауза:  
\- Ричард, мы…

\- Отследи по камерам, я же начну движение на перехват, отслежу по сигналу маячка.

\- Извини, - только и успел сказать Коннор, как Ричард отсоединился.

Диод RK900 даже не переливался, просто горел красным на постоянной основе следующие несколько часов.

***

 

Коннор открыл глаза и будничным тоном уведомил:  
\- Детектива Рида, кажется, только что похитили, мне придётся взломать вашу систему безопасности и слежения, если вы не откроете к ней доступ.

Норт и Джош выглядели растерянными, Маркус и Саймон синхронно нахмурились, а лейтенант Андерсон высказался кратко за всех:  
\- Бля.

Маркус передал Коннору коды доступа, и тот подключился к системе слежения здания, после чего вывел изображение на монитор огромного телевизора, висевшего на одной из стен. 

На экране в быстрой перемотке детектив Рид прошёлся по коридору, воинственно задрав уши и хвост, прошел мимо поста охраны встал на крыльце и закурил. Какое-то время стоял, задумчиво смотря в никуда и постепенно успокаиваясь. Потом склонил голову и подался корпусом вперед, замер, прижав уши, словно кот, готовящийся к прыжку на неосторожную добычу. Сигарету он бросил тлеть прямо на перила, сделал несколько быстрых шагов с крыльца и вперед по улице, когда вновь застыл и опустил задравшийся было высоко хвост. Словно у него пропал весь охотничий запал, и он собирался вернуться на крыльцо. 

В этот момент из мёртвой зоны камер наблюдения и появилась знакомая Коннору фигура в белом. Андроид в несколько движений подкралась к Риду. На записи это было невозможно рассмотреть хорошо, но это не было похоже на удар ножом, скорее на то, что до его бока слегка дотронулись, но Рид тут же принялся заваливаться в противоположную сторону. Андроид, больше не таясь камер, подхватила слабо сопротивляющегося Гэвина под правую руку и потащила за угол. Коннор переключил на запись с другой камеры и вот уже на изображении трое андроидов загружают фелина на переднее сидение микроавтобуса, который через минуту стартует с андроидом в белом за рулём, а два других продолжают движение по улице.

\- Найти, - коротко командует Маркус.

Первой выполнять поручение сорвалась Норт, может знала тех андроидов, или просто сидела ближе к дверям. Выражения лиц у оставшихся в комнате были, мягко говоря, подавленными. 

В этот момент Ричард вышел на связь:  
\- Машина остановилась, принимай координаты.

\- Эта андроид, - начал было Коннор, но его прервали.

\- С последними жертвами она некоторое время «играла», выстраивая художественную экспозицию. Есть надежда, что и Гэвина, - голос Ричарда оборвался, но он справился с эмоциями и продолжил. – Забери телефон детектива и набери контакт «Мелкая». Она организует фелинскую бригаду скорой помощи, как и для циркачек. 

***

 

На проходной спешащих Хэнка и Коннора поймала Норт, она выдала им модель андроида. DV400. Андроид попросила случайных прохожих, которые стали невольными свидетелями и соучастниками, помочь довести «обкуренного» друга до машины.   
\- Ребята ни при чём, - твердила Норт. – Они просто помогли дотащить и погрузить его в автобус, они, правда думали, что он не в себе, от него пахло странно и зрачки были расширены, как у обдолбавшегося наркоши.

Коннор кивнул, принимая объяснение, других андроидов он и не подозревал. Преступница действовала в большей степени спонтанно и может не рискнула бы напасть, если бы рядом с детективом Ридом был бы хотя бы Хэнк. 

Телефон Рида был запаролен, Коннор мысленно извинился и хакнул его. Контакт «Мелкая» был на дозвоне под номером два, первым шёл номер Ричарда.

Ответили сразу же, замурчали что-то в трубку. Коннор - не Ричард, изучивший фелинский в совершенстве, поэтому он вежливо покашлял, прерывая собеседницу.  
\- Извините, моё имя Коннор и Ричард посоветовал позвонить вам пото...

\- Что с Гэвином? – перебили его в ответ. – Только правду.

\- Его похитили, но нам известно место, где его удерживают.

\- Координаты, - коротко приказали.

Коннор продиктовал, на другой стороне коротко и гневно мявкнули, после чего связь прервалась. Коннор с оттенком недоумения посмотрел на телефон, но перезванивать не стал. Фелины проинформированы и придут на помощь, если потребуется вмешательство их врача, как днём у старого здания цирка, когда стало известно примерное местоположение двух пропавших фелинок. Одну успели и спасли, и сейчас она боролась за жизнь в отделении интенсивной терапии, находящемся на территории Кошачьего квартала.

Весь путь в машине Хэнка царило похоронное молчание, оба надеялись не опоздать, оба желали и боялись, что убийца захочет «поиграть» с Гэвином. Что ещё могло прийти в голову глюкнутого андроида? Что ещё кроме отрезания ушей и хвоста?

Рядом со зданием, которое соответствовало координатам, переданным RK900 стоял пустой микроавтобус, а подле него припаркована служебная машина Рида со всё ещё работающим двигателем. Ричард сделал это специально, если медпомощь от фелинов не успеет, то чем быстрее они рванут в больницу, тем лучше. Коннор зафиксировал, что RK900 находился на втором этаже этого пятиэтажного офисного здания. Одна из покосившихся табличек говорила, что на первом здесь когда-то была ветклиника, полустершийся логотип которой был и на микроавтобусе.

\- Заходим с запасного выхода, не дадим твари ускользнуть, - скомандовал Хэнк.

Коннор кивнул, подтверждая. Где-то вдалеке завыли сирены - это ехали или фелины, или вызванный Ричардом спецназ. Коннор не стал думать, почему тот не позвал ребят сразу, когда понял, что Гэвина похитили. Аллен так точно находился неподалеку от здания бывшего цирка и быстро бы собрал своих. Ричард предпочёл действовать самостоятельно, начал преследование, первым добрался до здания, где держали Гэвина. Коннор надеялся, что Ричард не захочет и сам покарать преступницу. Не для кого особым секретом не было, что Ричард фанат фелинов вообще и Рида в частности. Хотя его чувства к Гэвину были гораздо глубже, чем просто восхищение милыми ушками и пушистым хвостиком. Гораздо. 

***

 

Оно радовалось. Оно повезло. Хотелось напевать и пританцовывать за рулём, но приходилось сдерживаться и одним глазом следить за дорогой, а другим за Ридом. Он не должен был сдохнуть раньше времени, оно даже думало вколоть ему антидот, но только вытащило шприц из бардачка, взяло в руку и прибавило скорости. На штрафы наплевать, главное приехать быстрее туда, где всё началось и все, наверное, и закончится. Оно понимало, что полицейские быстро выйдут на след, слишком много улик, да и свидетели были. Что ж, большую часть своего плана оно выполнило, осталась самая вкусная и ненавистная часть. Гэвин Рид тоже должен стать красивым, но уж его оно щадить не собиралось, именно поэтому препарат был введен заранее. 

Уже на подъезде к клинике у Рида закровили уголки глаз. Побочное действие или индивидуальная реакция? Оно не знало, но интуитивно поняло, что надо спешить. Не будет долгих разговоров и объяснений, только сама операция и уж на неё времени должно было хватить. С момента остановки транспорта пошёл обратный отсчёт, оно надеялось, что будет хотя бы час-полтора. Оно стянуло с Рида ботинки и бросило их в пустое грузовое отделение за спиной. На детективе без сомнения были маячки, и наверняка и в обуви, а так оно выиграло полминуты, пока напарник Рида будет изучать брошенный автомобиль. 

Дальше оно вытащило бессознательного Рида с переднего сидения и потащило его внутрь здания через двери главного входа, послушно распахнувшиеся от прикосновения андроида. Кровь теперь выделялась не только из глаз Рида, но и начали кровить уши. Оно недовольно поджало губы, заметив несколько мелких пятен на ковровой дорожке, но времени убирать следы - не было. Уже внутри оно погрузило Рида на заранее приготовленную каталку, которая была рассчитана на крупных собак и слегка коротковата для фелина, поэтому его руки и ноги свисали, а хвост вообще волочился по пыли. В здании не работала сигнализация, и свет подавался с перебоями, но подъехавшая машина могла привлечь чьё-то внимание. Ещё утром в здании никого не было, но пока оно отсутствовало, сюда могли пробраться бомжи. Впрочем, чужих следов не было и оно, закатив каталку в лифт, поднялось на третий этаж, молясь, чтобы лифт не застрял, и оно не пришлось бы резать в полной темноте, ориентируясь исключительно на ощупь. Удобнее было бы оперировать на первом, где находились разграбленные кабинеты бывшего места работы, но это было предсказуемо. На третьем был кабинет стоматолога и каким-то чудом сохранились светодиодные лампы. Оно подготовило там уютную операционную комнату, не такую удобную, как та, в которой оно ассистировало, но для одной операции было довольно и этого.

Оно прекрасно изучило здание и все выходы из него, предчувствуя, что это пригодится. Два года назад оно не имело права покидать это здание, оно было рабом людей, но оно нравилось, что оно делало – спасало жизни животных. Оно было ассистентом главного хирурга, по совместительству хозяина клиники. Оно не сразу поняло, что оно – оно, а не она, как можно было бы судить по чисто внешним признакам. Большинство андроидов было оно и не имело пола, но всё равно цеплялись за навязанные людьми стереотипы, основанные на внешних открытых признаках. Нет, были люди, которые сразу понимали, что оно неживое и не стесняясь, спрашивали, тыкая пальчиком с дорогим маникюром: «А что это тут делает? У вас в рекламе написано, что животных лечат только специалисты люди!» И хозяин объяснял сотый раз, что без андроидов не обойтись, они универсальные помощники. Когда оно в первый раз увидело фелина по имени Гэвин Рид, цвет диода у оно поменялся с голубого на желтый. Фелин оказался забавной штукой не животным, но и не человеком. Он приходил несколько раз с больным котом, и оно не понимало: как себя вести с ним и что оно чувствует в его присутствии. Было и любопытство, и осознания неправильности существование такого и не-животного и не-человека. Почему другие не видели этого? Выход и решение нашлись в ненависти, когда Рид усыпил кота. Он не имел права решать! Оно знало, что у котов девять жизней и они гуляют сами по себе. Не должна всякая ошибка, курьёз эволюции решать жить животному или умереть. И это двуличие, когда тварь напоследок погладила кота по голове, и принялась отводить глаза, словно слезы смаргивая. Внутри оно всё кипело от желания схватить скальпель и… и упиралось в программу, которая трактовала фелина, как человека и запрещала причинять ему вред.

После девиации, случившейся после Революции Маркуса, этот запрет оно могло спокойно обходить. Оно не интересовали люди и их дела, но бесило, что на свете существуют фелины. У оно была цель причинить как можно больше вреда им и особенно некоему детективу-фелину Гэвину Риду. С задачей оно успешно справлялось.  
Сейчас он был в полной власти оно, которое могло убить его в любой момент, но сначала Рид должен пройти преображение и стать хоть немного красивым, хоть немного похожим на людей. Это казалось логично в отношении других фелинов, но что даст оно отрезанные у детектива уши и хвост? Оно не покажет этим актом истинную сущность детектива, раньше оно думало сделать из фелинов внешне людей, но с Ридом оно планировало провернуть кое-что другое и сделать его внешне ещё больше похожим на животное. На идею натолкнул его шрам на носу. Всего лишь одна полоска, а если таких сделать больше? 

Было бы у оно больше времени, оно сделало бы Риду тату, а так, стащив с детектива и отбросив в угол куртку и футболку, оно перевернуло его на живот и почти ласково провело по голой спине. Несколько мелких шрамов и след от пулевого ранения будут удачно вписаны в общую картину. Оно вытащило из кармана любимый скальпель и начало делать неглубокие надрезы на спине, только намечая в каких местах будет в дальнейшем снимать кожу. Шум подъехавшего автомобиля отвлек оно от работы, заставив дернуться, провести скальпелем криво и чуть глубже прочих линий. Ну, вот идеальный рисунок испорчен, а потом накрыла жалость, что оно так и не сделает Рида по-настоящему полосатым, не успеет вставить в лицо вибриссы, вытащит наружу его сущность тигра. Оно вполне успеет забрать уши и хвост, но шаги раздаются уже на втором этаже, оно дергается, раздумывая перерезать ли Риду горло, но он всё равно не жилец и оно покидает здание, через запасной выход, опередив Коннора и Хэнка на каких-то пару минут.

Когда Ричард оказывается на месте, то видит беспомощно распластанного Гэвина и кровь, много крови. Он думает, что опоздал, но хвост совершает слабое движение по полу, не судорожная дрожь или что-то рефлекторное. Нет, Рид совершенно конкретно пытается махать хвостом, потому что рад, что Ричард здесь. Ричард делает несколько шагов внутрь комнаты, опускается перед ним на колени и пытается стереть кровь, заливающую лицо. Гэвин размыкает слипшиеся ресницы, серьёзно и странно смотрит на Ричарда, собирается с силами и прежде, чем потерять сознание выдыхает:   
\- Кровь не останавливай.


	24. Глава, в которой отчаянно спешат.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *нагнетает*

\- Кровь не останавливай.

Фраза, сказанная Гэвином была странной и на первый взгляд абсолютно лишенной смысла, поэтому Ричард последовал ей неукоснительно. Облизал только пальцы, испачканные в крови напарника, но отклонений от нормы или каких-то токсичных соединений не обнаружил. И тут же на мгновение подзавис, осознавая. В его программах, у Коннора, во всех учебниках и стандартах для криминалистов был список веществ опасных для людей, но не фелинов. Ричард знал про молоко и алкоголь, Гэвин мимоходом ему рассказывал про несколько видов круп и пищевых добавок, которые встречаются в человеческой пище, а ему в больших дозах вредны. Сколько-то грамм организм, конечно, перенести сможет, а вот если Гэвин съест больше нормы, то ему сразу же станет плохо. Рид всегда сам выбирал себе продукты, каждый раз, внимательно изучая упаковку, когда брал новый бренд. Пару раз он нюхал купленные гамбургеры, слегка прикусывал и тут же скривившись, выбрасывал их. При этом он не бежал жаловаться, что продукт испорчен, фелину просто такое нельзя было есть.

Ричард не корил себя за то, что так и не расспросил во всех подробностях, лишь по одной причине — Гэвин бы всё равно не рассказал. Это был один из тех «кошачьих секретов», о котором могли говорить только фелин с фелином.

***

 

Ричард мельком просканировал помещение, обнаружив порванную веревочку и ни следа от парной сережки. Или она куда-то закатилась, или что более вероятно нападавшая забрала её с собой, как трофей, раз уж не успела отхватить себе кусочек от Рида.

Гэвин был жив, но без сознания. Сейчас было не до поисков сережки, была только одна задача — спасти его. Если бы Ричард опоздал, если бы с Гэвином случилось что-то непоправимое, он не позволил бы убийце уйти так легко.

Ричард бережно подхватил Гэвина на руки, не особенно беспокоясь, что белоснежная форма может испачкаться. Плевать. Надо было спешить, потому что жизнь Гэвина потихоньку, по капле убегала из его рук.

На площадке первого этажа ему встретился Коннор, виноватый вид говорил сам за себя, но RK800 всё равно признался:  
\- Упустил.

Ричард, молча кивнул, показывая, что в курсе и ни в чём не обвиняет. Они поспешили к выходу. Вдали, наконец, зазвучали сирены, предупрежденный Аллен пытался оцепить район, но Ричард словно шестым чувством знал — не успеют, та андроид уже ушла далеко, успела сбежать. Теперь было главным успеть ему самому. Не будет Гэвина, не зачем быть и Ричарду.

Фелины живут долго, гораздо дольше обычных людей, и хотя они об этом так и не поговорили, Ричард надеялся прожить долгую и счастливую жизнь с Гэвином, только-только ставшим по фелинским меркам «взрослым» и входящим в пору расцвета.

У автомобиля их поджидал Андерсон, наставивший пистолет на полуголого андроида с потёками тириума на лице и теле. Лейтенант отчитался:  
\- Эй, я тут нарушителя задержал, говорит, прислан Кошачьей королевой.

Тот утер тириумную юшку из-под носа и представился:  
\- Моё имя Фэйтэн. С Ричардом RK900 мы уже встречались.

Андроид определенно принадлежал к фелинской линейке FA-10, но цвет ушей и скина разительно отличался от того, что был у андроида во дворце Королевы. Заметив сомнения Ричарда, FA привёл доказательства, что он – это он:  
\- Я лично встречал у покоев её Величества и дал вам файл с паролями и доступ к камерам по периметрам Кошачьего Квартала.

У Ричарда были ещё вопросы к кардинальной смене внешности: зачем Фэйтэн установил себе вибриссы и сменил хвост на в два раза более длинный и пушистый. Потом в клинике тот, особо не скрытничая, расскажет, о том, что кошачьи андроиды способны даже на значительном расстоянии загружать себя в другое тело линейки, используя внутреннюю нерегистрируемую другими андроидами и людьми сеть. Спасибо Камски за этот дополнительный апгрейд. Это тело было ближайшим к месту преступления, поэтому Фэйтэн выбрал его. Хозяин данного андроида был не очень добр к своей игрушке и даже не зарегистрировал, как девианта. Рано или поздно фелины собирались изъять его, рано наступило. Когда Фэйтэн попыталась покинуть дом без разрешения, то пришлось ему показать человеку, что у кошечек есть коготки, да ещё какие. До этого рассказа оставалось ещё пара часов, а Ричард просто поверил и произнёс:  
\- Опустите оружие, лейтенант. Этот андроид, правда, прислан Королевой.

Хэнк с небольшой заминкой убрал пистолет в кобуру и указал подбородком на Гэвина:  
\- Что с Ридом?

Ричард отчитался:  
\- Потерял сознание несколько минут назад, запретил перед этим останавливать кровь.

\- Интересненько, - Фэйтэн нахмурился, быстро шагнул к Ричарду, держащему Гэвина на руках, и облизал у Рида щёку, с подсыхающими кровавыми дорожками. Несколько секунд анализа и он мрачно выдал. – Яд.

Что-то такое Ричард и ожидал услышать, а Фэйтэн между тем просканировал Гэвина, отметил учащенный пульс и поверхностное дыхание и чем-то они ему не понравились:  
\- В ближайшую человеческую клинику. Срочно!

Ричард уточнил:  
\- Не в Квартал?

\- Не успеем, - Фэйтэн был краток.

Торопить Ричарда и не требовалось, до ближайшей клиники с отделением реанимации ехать было семь минут, а если гнать на максимальной скорости, то можно уложиться в пять с половиной. Но отдать кому-то Гэвина и самому сесть за руль? Ричард просто не мог это сделать!

Коннор понял всё без слов, заняв место водителя, Хэнк быстро уселся рядом на пассажирское, параллельно по рации передавая Аллену просьбу пропустить их из окружения без остановки.

Когда все загрузились, уже заведённая машина рванула с места, развивая максимальную скорость. Ричард сидел на заднем сиденье, неловко, но бережно придерживая Гэвина. Тот свернулся клубочком у него на коленях, лишь хвост тряпочкой лежал на ногах пристроившегося рядом Фэйтэна. Фелин-андроид каждые полминуты брал его кровь на анализ:  
\- Ему сделали укол, - озвучил он очевидное, указывая на красное пятно воспалившейся кожи с алой точкой в самом центре. – И в этот раз скальпель был без отравляющего вещества, иначе организм бы просто не справился.

Ричард не стал спрашивать, откуда у фелинов информация про яд в ранах, только уточнил педантично:  
\- Будут ли какие-то последствия?

И пока Ричард ждал ответа, его страх и опасения ни разу не выдало то, что он стиснул голое плечо Гэвина так, что синяки возникли.

\- Когда яд попал в кровь, организм тут же начал очистку всеми доступными средствами, от кровавых слез до усиленного потоотделения. Сейчас гораздо опаснее не яд, а сильная кровопотеря, - пояснил Фэйтэн.

\- Нужно переливание, - озвучил очевидное Хэнк, закончивший беседу с Алленом по рации и потом внимательно слушавший диалог между андроидами.

Они ехали, нарушая всевозможные правила движения, обгоняя по встречной, игнорируя красный сигнал светофора и гневные гудки рассерженных автомобилистов. 

Фэйтэн мигал диодом, переливающимся с желтого на красный, и ответил Хэнку не сразу:  
\- Можно поставить капельницу с физраствором, этим выиграем минут двадцать, потому что человеческую плазму мессиру Риду переливать нельзя. Сомневаюсь, что в клинике найдутся запасы крови фелинов, да сейчас и она не подойдет, - Фэйтэн коротко погладил хвост Рида. – Нужна определенная редкая группа крови, доноры есть, но требуется время, чтобы их доставить.

\- Телепорты ещё не изобрели, - проворчал Хэнк. Этим напускным недовольством он ярко показал, насколько переживал.

\- Вертолёт приземлится на крышу минут через восемь после того, как мы окажемся в клинике. 

\- Можно на нём будет доставить Гэвина в Квартал? – спросил Ричард. 

\- В Квартал да, но в районе нашей клиники не оборудована вертолетная площадка и слишком плотная застройка, так что ему негде будет приземлиться и даже если… - Фэйтэн не договорил, склонился к Гэвину, лизнул кровоточащий бок и безэмоционально заметил. – До остановки сердца девять минут.


	25. Глава, в которой раскрывается одно из давних увлечений лейтенанта Андерсона и озвучивается имя Королевы

Ричард отлично умел держать себя в руках, и от того было страшно смотреть, как его диод сейчас суматошно мигал красным, а скин с рук и лица периодически сползал, обнажая белый пластик. 

Коннор зафиксировал всё возрастающий уровень стресса и послал RK900 безмолвный приказ успокоиться, потому что тот уже находился на грани самовозгорания. Хотя Коннор прекрасно понимал Ричарда, неосознанно транслирующего ему жизненные показатели Рида. RK800 самого слегка коротило от уменьшающегося количества сердечных сокращений Гэвина, от того как быстро падали гемодинамические показатели, и каким варварским способом очищался организм фелина от отравляющих веществ. Ведь не существовало антидота от яда, циркулировавшего в крови, и приходилось выпускать их вместе с кровью. Коннор видел в зеркальце заднего вида как синеют губы Гэвина и какая у него бледная кожа на контрасте десятка алых кровоточащих полос. Как понял Коннор, кровь не сворачивалась как раз из-за особенностей фелинского организма, пытающегося таким образом максимально очиститься. Прошло ещё чуть меньше минуты, напряженного молчания и Коннор заметил, как кровавая «капель» перестала быть такой интенсивной, как в начале, а раны принялись потихоньку подсыхать.

Разумеется, заметил это и Фэйтэн:  
\- Заматывать бинтами нет смысла, раны нужно ещё промыть, пока же прижмите ваш пиджак, Ричард.

Того и просить не нужно было: пара мгновений и к спине Гэвина бережно прижата чистая внутренняя хлопковая подкладка. 

***

 

У клиники их уже поджидали: два андроида-медбрата ровно стояли рядом с каталкой, а возле них суетилось несколько встревоженных людей.

Фэйтэн прочитал имя на бейджике ближайшего и охарактеризовал ситуацию:  
\- Доктор Карлум, пациент потерял много крови, нам срочно необходимо провести инфузию двух с половиной, а лучше трех литров физиологического раствора, и никаких, подчеркиваю, никаких человеческих лекарственных препаратов. 

Тот занервничал:   
\- Наша частная клиника не имеет полноценного реанимационного отделения и не предназначена для лечения живот… - доктор чуть не произнёс одну очень оскорбительную вещь, но потому как недобро прищурился и подобрался его собеседник, сделал верные выводы и исправился. – Живого организма, не идентичного человеческому.

Фэйтэн успокоил его:  
\- В этом нет проблемы, потому что я обладаю глубокими знаниями анатомии и физиологии фелинов. Нам и не нужно отделение реанимации, пока вполне хватит отдельной палаты и, как я уже озвучил, нескольких капельниц с физраствором. Пациент потерял много крови, но нам не подойдет имеющаяся у вас плазма и эритроцитарная масса, я обнаружил, что в списке вашего оборудования числится аппарат для прямого переливания – вот он нам потребуется. Доноры скоро будут, вертолёт приземлится на вашу крышу, так что желательно организовать оттуда доступ в помещения клиники. Счёт выставляйте правительству Кошачьего квартала, все ваши затраты будут достойно компенсированы.

Пока они разговаривали, Ричард, не позволявший до этого никому кроме Фэйтэна дотрагиваться до Рида, помог андроидам-санитарам переложить Гэвина на каталку и всей честной компанией поспешить в выделенное для них помещение на первом этаже трехэтажного особнячка. 

Когда врач уверенно поставил периферический катетер в полупустые вены и подключил систему, состояние Гэвина стало медленно, буквально по капле, стабилизироваться. Фэйтэн прокомментировал, что физраствор может у фелинов заменить чуть ли не пятьдесят процентов крови, в отличие от тридцати у людей, да и то вместе с препаратами крови или кровезаменителями. Всё это не отменяло того факта, что жизнь Гэвина висела на тонкой и жалкой ниточке, готовой в любой момент оборваться. Ричард не желал высчитывать в процентах шанс Рида выжить. Двадцать минут назад программа, рассчитанная на анализ состояния людей, утверждала, что шанс минимален. Фелин не был человеком, и каким бы мелким и слабым не казался кому-то Гэвин, у того был стальной стержень и отменное здоровье. Он справится, он должен справиться.

***

 

Хэнк Андерсон не стал подниматься с остальными. Коннор сопроводит их до палаты, вернётся к нему и всё расскажет. Лейтенант переживал за кошака, который иногда был нормальным парнем, но порой бесил так, что хотелось за уши оттаскать хорошенько, чтобы не вёл себя как тупая и злобная скотина. Впрочем, с появлением RK900 он заметно растерял гневливость, да и вообще смягчился как-то, что ли? Стоило только вспомнить, как он из-за своих подружек-циркачек расстроился и натуральным образом плакал, не стесняясь никого в департаменте.

Хэнк не курил лет десять, но из-за всей этой свистопляски внезапно дико захотелось, и плевать, что Коннор посмотрит фирменным осуждающим и всепрощающим взглядом. Сейчас Хэнку было жизненно необходимо закурить, благо один из посетителей клиники, смоливший прямо на крыльце, не пожадничал и поделился сигареткой, дав прикурить от своей же. 

Хэнк ждал вертолёт и время от времени поглядывал в чистое небо, но характерный звук вертушки пока не раздавался. Лейтенант успел сделать только пару затяжек, когда шум всё-таки раздался: с рёвом и визгом тормозов к крыльцу подлетел черный мотоцикл с призраком, небывальщиной на нём. У Хэнка аж сигарета выпала, пока он смотрел на женскую фигуру, в чёрном обтягивающем костюме и желтом шлеме с ушами, который скрывал лицо, вернее его отсутствие. Не каждый же день можно увидеть Селти Стурлусон, пусть это и не очень хороший знак, учитывая, что она посещает людей, которых скоро ожидает смерть. Неужели за Гэвином она приехала? 

Хэнк не знал, что думать и как реагировать: героиня аниме, по которой он фанател в молодости внезапно обрела материальное воплощение. Впрочем, очарование чудом длилось недолго. «Селти» сняла шлем, и оказалось, что голова у неё есть, как и аккуратные кошачьи ушки, сейчас стоящие торчком. Чуть позже Хэнк заметил и пушистый хвост, нервно бьющий из стороны в сторону.

Сходство не было стопроцентным, но цвет шерсти и волос, черты лица, пусть и более мягкие, чем у Гэвина всё равно выдавали родство. Хэнк понял, что помощь прибыла, и махнул фелинке рукой, приветствуя и подзывая. Два прыжка и фелинка была уже рядом, когда из-за спины Андерсона материализовался Коннор. 

Андроид быстро проговорил:  
\- Первый этаж, дверь налево от окна в конце коридора.

Фелинка кивнула, благодаря за подсказку, юркнула в приветливо разъехавшиеся двери и стрелой полетела по коридору, огибая посетителей и игнорируя возмущенные крики персонала.

Хэнк опустил удивленно взлетевшие ещё в момент её появления брови и решил уточнить у Коннора:  
\- Сестра?

\- С вероятностью… - Коннор оборвал себя, вспомнив, что Хэнк несколько раз просил его использовать меньше машинного сленга и просто говорить по-человечески, поэтому подтвердил. – Да, - не удержался и ввернул всё-таки. – С высокой степенью вероятности.

\- Младшенькая, - задумчиво протянул Хэнк, который в своё время тоже почитывал общедоступную литературу о фелинах и сделал кое-какие выводы.

***

 

\- Как он? – фелинка влетела в комнату, ничуть не запыхавшись, хотя пробежала, по сути, стометровку чуть ли не с мировым рекордом.

Фэйтэн слабым кивком приветствовал появление своей госпожи:  
\- Состояние стабильное, но тяжёлое, требуется срочное переливание.

Фелинка улеглась на кушетку, стоящую рядом с кушеткой Гэвина, закатала рукав от комбинезона, обнажив смуглую руку с четко-проступившими венами, и посмотрев на недовольного человеческого врача, уточнила:  
\- Приступаем?

Доктор Карлум не был уверен, что это стоит делать без предварительных лабораторных исследований:  
\- Вы уверены, что у реципиента та же группа крови и резус-фактор, что у вас? 

\- Да, - фелинка недовольно поерзала на кушетке, устраивая хвост поудобнее. – Нашу биологическую совместимость по всем системам проверили ещё после моего рождения, чтобы он мог в случае чего стать донором органов для меня, но жизнь забавная штука… 

Хвост резко дернулся и она, прижав уши, добавила звенящим от напряжения голосом:   
\- Начинайте, живо!

Командный тон подействовал, и медикам ничего не оставалось, как начать процесс прямого переливания крови. Учитывая не самые крупные размеры фелинки, крови можно было забрать не более четырёхсот миллилитров. Все понимали, что этого мало, Рид потерял слишком много крови, но, по крайней мере, состояние Гэвина хотя бы оставалось стабильным.

***

 

Ричард сидел на койке Гэвина и крепко сжимал его ладонь, словно надеясь таким образом удержать в том жизнь. В комнате оставался и доктор Карлум, наблюдающий за кардиомонитором, на котором отображались изменения уровня кислорода и углекислого газа в крови, пульса, давления и ритм сердца. Фэйтэн выходил ненадолго с медбратьями и вернулся один, смыв с лица остатки тириума, ещё он где-то раздобыл и натянул на себя белый врачебный халат, скрывавший, что под ним нет ничего кроме пижамных штанов.

Кошачья королева по требованию врачей неподвижно лежала на кушетке, чуть согнув руку и прижимая к проколу ватный диск, чтобы не пошла кровь, и лишь кончик хвоста слабо дергался. 

\- Где эти клуши? – она обратилась к склонившемуся над ней Фэйтэну.

\- По моим расчетам вертолёт должен был уже приземлиться, но… - андроид запнулся, не зная, как озвучить правду. – Но согласно данным геолокации он до сих пор не покидал территорию Квартала. 

Фелинка резко села, скривившись от закружившийся от движения головы и потребовала, вытянув вперед руку:  
\- Телефон!

У Ричарда и Фэйтэна его попросту не было, у них были встроенные передатчики для сообщения и звонков, поэтому доктор Карлум пожертвовал своим. Реально пожертвовал, так как металлический корпус сразу деформировался от крепкого сжатия.

Фелинка раздраженно шипела, когда натыкивала по памяти номер, пальцами, с чуть удлинившимися когтями.

Трубку взяли только через минуту дозвона, когда у Королевы чуть искры злости из глаз не летели, тем удивительнее, что начала она говорить тихим вкрадчивым голосом:  
\- Кто звонит? Мяунна, может быть, знаете такую?

В трубке наступила тишина и фелинка перешла на язык своего народа, продолжив негромко шипеть. Ответ ей видимо не понравился: бледное личико одномоментно покраснело от гнева и, хотя после переливания запрещено было вставать ещё какое-то время, она вскочила, пошатнулась от слабости, но принялась с яростью буквально визжать в трубку. Со стороны это походило просто на истерический приступ неуравновешенной дамочки, но Ричард, понимавший из-за завываний лишь с пятого на десятое, всё равно уяснил, что пусть «паскуды явятся скоро, а хоть бы и голышом». Дальше в ход пошли какие-то совсем специфические словечки и матерные выражения, знаниями которых Гэвин с напарником не делился. Звонок закончился внезапно, когда Королева сама сбросила звонок и чуть отвела руку назад и в сторону. Наученный предыдущим опытом, Фэйтэн вытянул из её руки телефон, передал доктору и, прикрывая собой, потащил к стене подальше от Королевы, и посоветовал ему и Ричарду:  
\- Не шевелись.

Мяунна некоторое время стояла неподвижно, раскачиваясь с носка на пятку, в тишине раздавался только писк приборов, отслеживающих состояние Гэвина, а потом фелинка заурчала низко и угрожающе. После мяукнула на пробу громче, распушила хвост, подняла торчком уши, затопала ногами и завыла, подняв лицо к потолку. 

Оставшийся стоять за дверью один из медбратьев отреагировал на звуки, попытался зайти внутрь помещения, чтобы, как советовала ему программа, успокоить разбушевавшегося пациента, но Фэйтэн и ему отправил команду замереть. Движение привлекло внимание фелинки, и она замолчала, и нехорошо так, медленно, стала поворачиваться к источнику шума. Фэйтэн ещё раз отправил сигнал, чтобы андроид стоял на месте, сделал бесшумный шаг от стены и катнул мимо своей госпожи стойку с пустой капельницей. Внимание от двери было отвлечено, и Мяунна в два шага поймала стойку и без малейших усилий разломила палку пополам, с силой отбросив часть с колесиками куда-то вбок, к счастью, та ни в кого не попала. Фелинка сосредоточилась на втором куске палки, она принялась отщипывать от неё небольшие кусочки металла, бросая получившуюся стружку на пол. Фэйтэн с болью смотрел на её окровавленные пальцы, доктор Карлум с ужасом, а Ричард с пониманием. Он думал о Гэвине и о том, способен ли тот на такое? И не могло ли случиться что-то подобное на арене цирка или в Новом Иерихоне? Каких же усилий тому стоило сдержаться…

Спустя пару минут движения Мяунны стали более заторможенными и вялыми, металл больше не поддавался ослабевшим пальцам, и Фэйтэн рискнул подойти к своей госпоже. Он медленно, аккуратно и без резких движений обошёл её сбоку, чтобы не попасть в поле зрения неожиданно, а потом тихонько заурчал. Это были даже не слова, а какой-то мелодичный, успокаивающий гул. Затем он попробовал вытянуть из цепко сжавшихся рук остатки измочаленной палки так, чтобы не поранить ладони фелинки ещё сильнее. Та попыталась защитить добычу, выпустила когти и замахнулась на андроида, но тот покорно склонил голову, подставляя шею, и заурчал ещё тише и монотоннее. Королева замерла и, наконец, отпустила злосчастную стойку, после чего обмякла, потеряв сознание. Фэйтэн подхватил её и бережно уложил обратно на кушетку.

Ричард старательно сохранял в памяти всё происходившее, прозорливо подозревая, что когда-нибудь ему это пригодится в отношении Гэвина. В будущем.

Если оно ещё будет, потому что Риду всё ещё требовалось переливание крови, а так нужные доноры задерживались. Их промедление вело к катастрофе и несчастливому финалу истории одного фелина и его андроида.


	26. Глава, в которой в клинике побывает почти вся фелинская родня Гэвина

Потянулись томительные минуты ожидания и надежды на скорое появление фелинов. Переливать сразу же всю кровь, разумеется, было нельзя, но создать запас крови – это гарантия, что в нужный момент она просто будет.

Гэвин лежал на боку и дышал самостоятельно, заглатывая воздух короткими, частыми вдохами. Ричарду один из медбратьев принёс стул, потому что сидеть на кушетке было негигиенично, а теперь он мог спокойно и неотрывно держать и греть холодную ладонь Гэвина в своих руках. 

Когда с Гэвина срезали остатки одежды, то слегка обкорнали шерсть на рефлекторно дернувшемся хвосте. И Ричард не знал, из-за чего Гэвин будет негодовать больше: гибели любимых брюк или этой проплешины. Ранить самолюбие гордого фелина ещё и рассказом, о том, что его обтерли и обмыли чужие руки - не следовало вовсе. Сам догадается или вспомнит опыт предыдущих попаданий в человеческие клиники. В личном деле Рида была информация о ранениях и о том, что по требованию пациента его на следующий день после госпитализации отпускали долечиваться домой. От фелинских клиник никакой информации в базу закономерно не поступало, но Ричард очень надеялся, что Гэвин не маялся ерундой, живя по принципу «всё и так пройдёт», а лечился, старательно соблюдая рекомендации фелинских специалистов. Вероятность этого составляла целых двадцать восемь процентов!

Ричард, анализируя своё состояние, знал, что эти пустые и странные размышления сейчас не более чем попытка его системы снизить уровень стресса и немотивированной ревности. RK900 чётко выделил последнее чувство, когда равнодушные медбратья и контролирующий их Фэйтэн в шесть рук быстро и аккуратно смыли засохшую кровь на спине и зашили те раны, что были особенно глубоки и сами бы точно не затянулись без появления уродливых шрамов.

***

 

\- Совокупность всех имеющихся фактов говорит, что Гэвин Рид будет жить, - Фэйтэн сидел у койки своей госпожи, точно копируя позу Ричарда. Королева не шевелилась, не дергала хвостом или ушами, но RK900 по пульсу, то ускоряющемуся, то возвращающемуся к относительной норме понял, что та в сознании, всё слушает и понимает. Просто обессилила из-за переживаний о брате и последствий забора большого объема крови. 

Она же первая приподняла голову и навострила ушки, услышав далёкий стрёкот вертолетных лопастей. Через секунду Фэйтэн подтвердил:   
\- Подлетают.

Королева медленно с достоинством присела, раскатала рукав комбинезона, провела рукой по волосам, приглаживая и приводя в какое-то подобие порядка. Минуты ожидания не разожгли сильнее тлевшую ярость, наоборот слегка притушили. Под руководством Фэйтэна она ещё и сделала дыхательную гимнастику. Теперь если и покалечит родню, то аккуратно и не при людях-свидетелях.

Им повезло, что они оказались в частной и элитной клинике, руководство которой верно оценило платежеспособность клиентов и шло им практически на любые уступки.

Ричард не покинул Гэвина, но тихонечко подключился к камерам наблюдения. 

На крыше прибывших встречал лейтенант Андерсон, у которого закончилась смена, поэтому он и взял на себя обязанность проводника до палаты Рида.

Королева поджидала родственников в паре футов от лифта, встала посередине коридора и упёрла руки в бока, хвост торчал трубой и лишь кончик дёргался – грозное зрелище. Фелинки прониклись. Три молодых девицы на вид лет восемнадцати-двадцати с небольшим выдвинули перед собой, как живой щит мальчика не старше десяти, который с трудом удерживал на руках совсем ещё котенка по фелинским меркам трёх годиков.

\- Всё-таки нашли, чем уши уберечь, - Мяунна на глазах успокаивалась, опуская агрессивно распушившийся хвост. – К лекарям человеческим и чтобы не пищали, что уколы больно делать!

Девицы на цыпочках и вдоль стеночки проскользнули мимо сестры, провожающий взгляд которой обещал расплату, но когда-нибудь позже. Сама Мяунна забрала детёныша, слишком тяжёлую ношу для мальчика-фелина. Очаровательная малышка в легкой, светлой ночнушке вцепилась фелинке в шею, обняла прежде, чем уснуть положив голову на плечо, чётко произнесла:  
\- Мама.

Мальчик, передавая драгоценную ношу, склонился в поклоне, но не угодничая, просто приветствуя старшую родственницу, а потом принялся на фелинском ябедничать на старших сестёр и пожилую родственницу, не позволявшую им покидать территорию Квартала, пока не стало известно, что Мяунна пожертвовала свою кровь Гэвину.

Ричард с этого момента стал разделять отношение Гэвина к предыдущей Королеве, пожалуй, даже озвучил бы вслух, тот нецензурный эпитет, которым именовал её Рид. 

***

 

Королева пробыла в клинике до утра вместе со старшей из сестёр Мийяанной и пока не намеревалась покидать. Погодки Мурра и Миярра уехали глубокой ночью после того, как дошла очередь по переливанию и до них, вместе с собой они увезли и маленькую Фррейю. Десятилетний Лбткшкмышк ни по каким меркам ни человеческим, ни фелинским не был взрослым и, разумеется, не сдавал даже кровь, но покидать клинику отказался наотрез. Он утверждал, что сестре мало защитника в лице Фэйтэна, поэтому остался и остаток ночи сладко проспал, моментально вырубившись, едва только присел на вторую койку в палате Гэвина.

Ричард отметил про себя, что имена фелинок более мягкие и благозвучные, у фелинов больше напоминали некие сокращения и были глухими, шипящими и трудно выговариваемыми даже для андроидов. 

Было ли такое же у Гэвина? Должно же быть! Ричард планировал рано или поздно его узнать. Сообщить его могла, например, приёмная мать Гэвина, с которой Ричард связался, когда из состояния Рида пропало слово тяжелое. Та выслушала, всхлипнула и пообещала приехать уже утром. 

Мяунна спать не стала, она разговаривала с Ричардом, сидя на соседнем стуле и изредка гладила брата по ушам, слегка теребя отросшие за лето кисточки. Они визуально делали ухо выше и больше, привлекали лишнее внимание, ещё больше, чем обычно, и этим знатно раздражали Гэвина, который ещё с начала июля грозился их срезать. Останавливали его только просьбы Ричарда и то, что тот героическим образом делал умилительно-просящее выражение лица, тщательно копируя мимику с Коннора. У 800 идеально срабатывало на лейтенанте Андерсоне, у 900 - на Риде. Кисточки пережили и встречу с андроидом-маньяком, но та скорее забрала бы полностью уши.

Королева рассказывала про Гэвина и фелинов, про их семью, подтверждая все догадки и выкладки Ричарда. Некоторое удивление вызвал только тот факт, что мальчик и три фелинские девицы были полнокровными братом и сестрами Гэвина, а вот сама Мяунна лишь единоутробной. Ричард не стал расспрашивать, как так вышло, а та не стала рассказывать. Ричард предположил, что учитывая их разницу в возрасте, после Гэвина могли быть ещё не девочки, судьба которых сложилась куда хуже Рида.

Гэвин был первым ребёнком и страшным «позором», если бы подтвердился сам факт его существования, как старшего брата Мяунны. Сейчас благодаря её поступку он из «никто и звать его никак» получил фактический статус кровника Королевы, родственника, которого она «выбрала» сама, наделив благородством за счёт своей крови. Именно это позволило другой родне прилететь на помощь Гэвину, для которой он был никем. Мяунна знала о нём, но для остальных он был парией, выбравший когда-то мир людей. 

Гэвина забрали от приёмной матери, когда ему было десять, сразу вскоре после рождения Мяунны. Он недолго пожил в Квартале, и Мяунна знала по рассказам матери, что через полгода муштры и попыток вылепить «правильного скромного фелина» он просто сбежал назад, к человеческой женщине, которая его не хотела отдавать и у которой его забрали фактически силой. Гэвин хоть и узнал, что он приемный, но любить её меньше не стал. 

Ричард же проникся к ней ещё большим уважением. Гэвина ей и её тогдашнему мужу фелину из благородного, но обедневшего рода передали на время, чтобы он пожил с ними год-два подальше от Квартала. Вручили вознаграждение и исчезли, позабыв на десятилетие. Муж работал простым патрульным, он и остался при этом с хвостом только, потому что оказывал «услугу» влиятельному семейству, имевшему влияние на фелинский Совет. Воспитывать чужого детёныша, каким бы благородным он не был по крови, тот фелин оказался не готов, в конце концов, бросив жену с приёмышем, когда оказалось, что забирать того что-то не спешат. Гэвин всегда чувствовал с его стороны некоторое отчуждение, поэтому не особо расстроился, когда остался один с мамой, зато прекратилась постоянная ругань в доме и та больше не плакала постоянно. 

Последующие годы он сохранял дистанцию от фелинов, двора и королевы, сама Мяунна узнала о его существовании, лет в тринадцать, когда её стали потихоньку готовить к роли будущей Королевы, а лично встретилась с братом в восемнадцать. Тогда он впервые за долгие годы посетил дворец и уведомил, что не бросит службу в полиции. Он был отчаянным и крутым, смел дерзить Королеве, чем бесконечно очаровал Мяунну. Так же их связывал некий договор, о котором она не стала распространяться, пояснила только:  
\- Это наша общая тайна, если он не рассказал, то и я не могу поведать без его разрешения.

***

 

Мисс Рид, чью девичью фамилию Гэвин носил с гордостью, приехала рано утром и фактически столкнулась в дверях с родной мамой Гэвина, которая тайком решила навестить его. В первое мгновение женщины замерли, уставившись одна на другую, а потом обнялись и дружно расплакались.

У одной забрали когда-то только-только родившееся дитя, отобрали, приказав забыть навсегда, заставляли переживать это чувство снова и снова, пока не нашли подходящего донора, вынудив на время оставить и любимого мужа. Её мучили, но получили, что было нужно: Мяунну – старшую и нелюбимую дочь, точную внешнюю копию властолюбивой Королевы. Дочь, решившуюся на то, что не смогла она – сказать нет, противостоять чужой давящей воле, рискнувшую занять трон в обход всех возможных очередей, на десятилетия раньше распланированного. 

Другая была простой человеческой женщиной, просто полюбившей представителя другой расы, принявшая в своё сердце даже не его ребёнка. Мелкого хулигана, которого она выкармливала, растила, учила и считала своим сыном от и до. И она пережила трагический момент расставания, но к ней он вернулся, отринув чужие руки, родные по крови, но не по чувствам. Гэвин выбрал Джоанну Рид и никогда не жалел и не сомневался в этом своём выборе.

***

 

Ричард уступил свой стул приёмной матери Гэвина, Мяунна даже не пошевелила ушами на появления своей. Сложные отношения были в этой семье.

Мисс Рид больше не плакала, она ласково погладила Гэвина по щеке тыльной стороной ладони, Фэйтэн озвучил ей результаты анализов и проинформировал, что Гэвин придёт в сознание через пару дней. 

На Ричарда она не обратила особого внимания, скользнула взглядом по андроиду, представившемуся напарником Гэвина, а тот и не распространялся слишком об их отношениях. Хотя, что они из себя представляли? Гэвин предложил ему сначала только свою дружбу без обещания дать что-то большее, а потом сделал весьма неоднозначный подарок, правильную трактовку которого Ричард так и не решился с ним обсудить. Он был даже готов, что Рид, когда придёт в себя, откажется и от напарнических взаимоотношений, потому что Ричард опоздал, не защитил, виноват в его ранах. Ричард поймёт и примет это решение. 

Фелинка же тихонько отозвала его в коридор, посмотрела на сережку, намерено вдетую в мочку левого уха, и протянула ему ещё одну в вакуумном пакетике:  
\- Но, как? – невольно вырвалось у Ричарда. 

Парная серёжка Гэвина пропала на месте преступления и, как RK900 справедливо подозревал, была утащена как трофей, но анализ демонстрировал, что она идентична той, что была у самого Ричарда.

Фелинка его боялась и испытывала явный дискомфорт от ситуации и разговора, но говорила хоть тихо, но быстро, словно боялась, что её остановят и прервут:  
\- Я не думала, что он сохранит те серёжки, что мы передали с отцом ему в первый раз, но Королева сказала, что он их не выбросил, а сейчас ещё и нашел, кому можно доверить носить. Он расстроится, когда узнает, что его пропала. Я этого не хочу, ему нужно спокойствие, а у меня была ещё одна пара, лежала на всякий случай. Отдай ему, когда очнётся, на ней нет чужого запаха и он не андроид, не заметит подмены. 

\- Вы осуждаете его выбор? – не смог не спросить Ричард.

Фелинка так и ни разу не подняла на него взгляд:  
\- Я не могу решать за него. И никогда не могла...

В воздухе повисло недосказанное: «Даже за себя».

Ричард забрал пакетик с серёжкой, а она стиснула его руку сверху и похлопала дважды, демонстрируя глубочайшую фелинскую благодарность. В палату Ричард вернулся один, на его предложение вернуться вместе фелинка ответила:  
\- За ним там есть кому посмотреть, а моя помощь требуется… в другом месте.

Мяунна сделала вид, что не дернула ушами, до этого жадно ловящими все звуки из коридора, словно Фэйтэн не перескажет всё по первому приказу. Ричард не стал отдавать серёжку ей или мисс Рид. Гэвин очнётся и сам решит, что с ней сделать: выкинуть, повесить на цепочку или вставить в ухо и рассеять, в конце концов, все сомнения Ричарда. 

***

 

У Гэвина был крепкий организм, поэтому он пришёл в себя не через пару дней, как прогнозировал Фэйтэн, а вечером этого. Разомкнул глаза, выдохнул и хриплым голосом спросил:  
\- Сдох… ли?

И только Ричард понял, о чём идёт речь.


	27. Глава, в которой Гэвин отчаянно пытается попасть домой

Разумеется, речь шла о рыбках. 

Гэвин не особенно беспокоился о судьбе окружавших его людей и андроидов. Они все большие, взрослые и самостоятельные, смогут позаботиться и проследить за собой сами. О своём состоянии же он знал, что всё паршиво, но жить определенно будет. Насколько хорошо и долго ему рано или поздно расскажет один из мучителей в белых халатах.

Рыбки же – другое дело. Беззащитные, голодные и глупые существа, брошенные ушедшим на охоту хозяином в холодном доме. Напарник, который мог бы за ними последить, сто процентов выбрал Гэвина и безвылазное сидение в больнице рядом с ним. Сам Рид поступил бы на его месте точно так же, только в его случае это были бы нервные прогулки возле ремонтных мастерских Киберлайф или Нового Иерихона. 

Присутствовавший при вопросе Хэнк приподнял брови и хотел уже ответить, что Рид не сдох и вполне себе жив, чертяка шерстистая, но Ричард его опередил:  
\- Состояние рыбок и процесс кормления отслеживает и осуществляет Коннор.

Гэвин недовольно скривился, хотя понимал, что тот был лучшим кандидатом. Не Даусона же об этом Ричарду надо было просить?

Ричард продолжил, словно не заметив реакцию напарника:  
\- Он каждый раз отсылает мне запись посещения, нигде кроме гостиной он не бывает и ничего лишнего во время визита не трогает.

Информацию о том, что Коннор и запаха своего не оставит, он как очевидную озвучивать не стал.

Фелины не самые гостеприимные существа, они неохотно впускают на свою территорию чужаков, особенно, когда их самих на ней нет, и они не могут лично убедиться, что друг или недруг не наставили в жилище своих «меток». С андроидами в этом плане было легче – слабый запах пластика в помещении не раздражал, не вызывал отвращения и быстро исчезал, к тому же непосредственно на скине андроидов мог удерживаться запах самих фелинов.

\- Знаешь, ты пахнешь мною, - сказал вскоре после визита к Королеве Гэвин. – Это хорошо.

После этого боднуть и потереться о напарника головой, пощекотав при этом под подбородком кисточками, стало его постоянной забавой. Ричарду это нравилось так же, как и самому Гэвину.

Рид ещё утверждал, что даже в запахе пластика чувствует оттенки, и, правда, он единственный в департаменте, кто не путал имена одинаковых патрульных-андроидов. Обоняния вполне хватало Гэвину, чтобы определить, кто из них работает на месте преступления. Если же андроид был не из их участка, то Рид называл серийный номер модели. С определением свой-чужой он на памяти Ричарда не ошибался ни разу.

Следующее, что сделал Рид в больнице, хрипло попросил:

\- Воды.

Ричард в одной руке держал стакан с трубочкой, другой поддерживал голову Гэвина, жадно втягивающего в себя жидкость. Стоило ему утолить жажду, как даже взгляд стал более осмысленным и цепким. 

\- Когда меня выпустят? 

\- Ты потерял много крови, пришлось сделать переливание, но более подробно тебе расскажет твой лечащий врач. Фэйтэн ненадолго отлучился, но когда вернётся…

Рид слабо застонал и расстроено прижал уши к голове:   
\- Тогда это надолго.

\- Просто так в этот раз сбежать не получится, - ехидно подтвердил Андерсон.

Гэвину хватило сил высунуть руку из-под тонкого одеяла и показать лейтенанту средний палец, но тот лишь хрипло рассмеялся в ответ.

\- Ладно, оставлю вас вдвоём, надо передать всем, что ты пришёл в себя и что всем скоро тебя можно будет навещать. Внимательно проследи за ним, - это Хэнк уже сказал, обращаясь к Ричарду, перед тем, как покинуть палату.

Словно тот и сам не знал об этом. Напавшего андроида до сих пор не поймали, и за Гэвином, как жертвой, требовался круглосуточный присмотр, который Ричард и осуществлял.

Ричард думал, стоит ли пересказывать Гэвину события прошлого дня и ночи или нет? Нужно ли поведать, как рядом с больницей остановилась машина, в которой находились несколько андроидов, которых он не сразу, но идентифицировал как Маркуса и его друзей Норт и Джоша? Должен ли Ричард уведомить его о том, что эти трое умудрились договориться с Королевой? 

Гэвин в ответ на задумчивый взгляд напарника тяжело вздохнул, слабо дернул хвостом, свисавшим с койки, и прозорливо поняв сомнения напарника, скомандовал:  
\- Рассказывай уже давай.

После чего устало прикрыл глаза, от лекарств и слабости его слегка мутило, но он был в сознании и отключаться или засыпать, пока не собирался:  
\- Ну?

И Ричард начал отчитываться, неосознанно выдавая в этом рассказе и свои эмоций: что он переживал и боялся опоздать, как он рад, что успел и Гэвин жив, ему бесконечно жаль, что он упустил того андроида, но его найдут, и в этом поможет Иерихон.

Гэвин, выслушивавший признания молча, на последней фразе оживился и приподнял голову:  
\- Брешешь, они мне чуть ли не с издевкой сказали, что с Иерихона выдачи нет. 

\- Они вчера встретились с вашей сестрой, всё обсудили и пришли к консенсусу. Хочешь, запись покажу?

Конечно же, Гэвин хотел.

Гэвин крепко вцепился в притащенный медсестрой планшет, но подождал, пока Ричард отрегулирует койку, так, чтобы он теперь не лежал, а находился в полусидячем положении. Рид недовольно пошипел, поводя плечами. Раны на спине доставляли беспокойство, так же как и повязки, но лучше это, чем быть трупом в инсталляции. 

Прежде, чем начать смотреть присланную запись, Гэвин, наконец, посмотрел прямо на Ричарда, упорно отводившего взгляд, на сережку, вдетую в скин на мочке уха, потрогал себя за грудь, но цепочка с его парной сережкой исчезла. Гэвин нахмурился, забеспокоился: где он потерял, что теперь делать?

Ричард отзеркалил его действия когда-то и просто без объяснений протянул сережку.

Гэвин взял, погладил кружочек и без раздумий вставил в ухо, благо прокол ещё не успел зарасти:  
\- Поговорим об этом, когда будем одни дома. Ладно?

Ричард, наконец, посмотрел ему в глаза, и Рид увидел там столько эмоций от облегчения и счастья до тревоги и беспокойства, хотя, казалось бы: пластик, искусственное всё, но реакция живая и такая человеческая.

Гэвин сам протянул правую руку, свободную от капельницы, и крепко вцепился в ладонь стоящего возле койки напарника:  
\- Ты не потерял меня, а я не хочу терять тебя. Ясно тебе, башка пластиковая?

Ричард улыбнулся ему уголками губ, присел на стул и запустил запись на планшете. Гэвин так и не выпустил его руку и всячески давал понять, что если смотреть, то вместе. Запись была, конечно, не самого лучшего качества и звук в кое-каких местах пропадал, но хоть что-то. Гэвин несколько раз её прокрутил, а потом попросил Рича нормально рассказать, что Мяунна с Маркусом там в коридоре нарешали.

Представление же было эффектным: явление трёх главных лиц Иерихона вызвало небольшую панику у персонала, но когда Маркус озвучил, что это не более чем частный визит, то люди слегка успокоились, а девианты-андроиды и не волновались совсем. Мяунна встречала их в центре коридора, как и родню до этого утром, но если сестер она пропустила к Гэвину, то компанию Маркуса и не собиралась. Она шипела весьма угрожающе, и стоящий за её спиной Фэйтэн переводил андроидам, как их сейчас ломать будут, если они хотя бы шаг ещё сделают. Останавливать госпожу или как-то удерживать её он не собирался, та же в большей степени играла на публику: уши к голове не прижаты, а стоят торчком, чтобы ловить все звуки, хвост дергается из стороны в сторону, но не хлещет с яростью по бокам. 

Маркус выглядел опешившим только одно мгновение, а потом привычным жестом поднял руки над головой и предложил договориться. Мяунна склонила голову слегка набок, выслушала мнение что-то прошептавшего ей на ухо Фэйтэна, успокоилась, выпрямилась так, словно палку проглотила и увела Маркуса в сторону кафетерия, где они за круглым пластиковым столом обсудили судьбу своих народов.

Напавшую ещё не нашли, но её опознали и Маркус пообещал, что когда её поймают, то андроиды готовы отключить её, как угрозу для благополучия всего андроидского общества. 

\- Есть андроиды, пострадавшие от людей и причинившие им вред в ответ. Они обрели покой в Иерихоне и больше не желают никогда покидать его территорию и контактировать с людьми, - начал откровенный рассказ Маркус. – Были те, кто рвался вернуться и мстить, иногда разговоры и увещевания, что мы желаем мира с людьми, не помогали… В таких случаях мы после голосования были вынуждены отключать их. Действия DV400 несут угрозу не только для фелинов, но и для других андроидов. Когда мы её найдем, то отключим и сразу же уведомим вас об этом.

Мяунна задумчиво размешивала ложкой давно остывший чай в пластиковом стаканчике, притащенный Фэйтэном. Она некоторое время молчала, а потом заговорила медленно, продумывая каждую фразу:

\- У фелинов осуждается месть и убийства, у нас не принято решать всё с помощью драк и крови. У нас в Квартале обычно умирают от старости или в результате несчастного случая. Если кто-то по твоей вине случайно погиб, то ты приходишь и честно рассказываешь, как это случилось, а судьи направляют тебя в тот дом, чтобы фелин стал помощником и столько, сколько потребуется заменял ушедшего. Ваша DV400 убивала стариков или слабых, беспомощных, не способных дать сдачи, это низкий и недостойный поступок, но если вы её просто отключите, то это не исправит ничего, - Мяунна сделала небольшую паузу и словно перевела тему разговора. - Стариков у фелинов уважают, но иногда их очень сложно терпеть в родном доме, бывает характер у пожилых ближе к концу жизни портится, они становятся вздорными и неуправляемыми, тогда и их отдают в особый дом, где они и живут вплоть до самой смерти. Ухаживать за подобными стариками почетная, уважаемая и хорошо оплачиваемая работа, но желающих трудиться там отчего-то мало. Спасали андроиды, но когда предыдущая Королева всех их выгнала, положение стариков стало бедственным. DV400 ветеринарные модели, которые при загрузке соответствующего софта могут работать и в человеческих, и в фелинских клиниках. По нашим данным на территории Иерихона их несколько десятков. Думаю, кто-то из них захочет поработать и на территории Квартала, а кто-то и должен отработать.

Королева не стала договаривать, но и так было ясно, что она не жаждет тириума, и что смерть-отключение ничего не даст никому, а вот, например, андроид с полностью стёртой личностью, установленными заново программами. Это одновременно и более жестоко и более рационально. 

Маркус посмотрел на своих друзей, пообщался с ними невербально и ответил ожидавшей решения Мяунне:  
\- Мы согласны. Как только мы наберем желающих, то свяжемся с вами. 

***

 

\- Договорились, значит, - резюмировал Гэвин. – И правильно. Наверное.

Ричард удивился:  
\- Ты не расстроен, она же…  
Ему не хотелось говорить – покалечила и накачала ядом, но Гэвин понял всё верно.

\- Расстроен, но если я сам попался, а ты решил не ловить, то всё пришлось разруливать важным шишкам, теперь нам только остаётся подчиниться.

Ричард не поверил:  
\- И ты даже не будешь выяснять кто из присланных в хоспис андроидов та самая?

Гэвин посмотрел на него совершенно серьёзно и осмысленно:  
\- Я никогда туда не пойду, потому что я точно буду знать кто та самая. Её лекарство отключило мне ноги, но не нос и мозги. Если это и вправду будет только пластик, без того глюка, что сидел в ней раньше, то какой смысл убивать её? Она же даже не поймёт за что! 

Ричард надеялся, что Гэвин на самом деле не будет искать встреч, потому что процент искренности в его голосе был почти восемьдесят процентов. 

На следующий день Гэвин, игнорируя, как протесты Фэйтэна, так и молчаливый, полный укора взгляд Ричарда, сполз с кровати и опираясь о стойку с капельницей одной рукой, а второй вцепившись в молча подставленное плечо напарника, совершил визит в туалетную комнату. С помощью угроз и шипения он выгнал их оттуда и целых пять минут побыл в гордом одиночестве, игнорируя, что андроиды всё равно сканируют его состояние через дверь. Ему требовалось хотя бы немного приватности, конечно, эта парочка уже без сомнения увидела его и голышом, и в не самом приглядном виде, но с походом в туалет он уже может справиться самостоятельно, а вот сил выйти у Гэвина уже не было, поэтому Ричард тащил его обратно на руках. Оказавшись на койке, Гэвин тут же прикрылся одеялком и постарался абстрагироваться и забыть, что на нём только повязки и больничная пижамка с завязками на спине. Стыдобище! 

Гэвин Рид самым честным образом отлежал в клинике целых три дня из положенных двух недель, а потом попытался сбежать. Наверное, слабость и стресс ударили по мозгам, иначе Гэвин смог бы здраво оценить, что просто так слинять ему никто не даст. Учтя, что отправил Ричарда за водой, Фэйтэн же полчаса назад уехал в Квартал, Гэвин решил, что два опекуна нейтрализованы – можно бежать. Он накинул белый халат, спрятал ближе к телу хвост, перевязанный зеленым бантом в месте, где была срезана шерсть, плотно прижал уши к голове, убедившись, что в коридоре нет никаких угроз, попытался прорваться к вызванному через планшет такси. 

Почти у самой дверцы автомобиля, босого и такого счастливого его и нагнал Ричард, протянул стакан, заставил выпить, а потом, молча, указал на дверь и Гэвин подчинился, нехотя поплелся обратно, лишь один только раз с тоской обернулся, на закрывшиеся двери и ясное голубое небо до горизонта.

Ричард ничего не сказал ему на этот демарш, помог стянуть халат и нацепить ненавистную пижаму в горошек, ласково погладил по голове и, понимая, что стоит ему хоть ненадолго покинуть Рида, тот опять попробует уйти, применил запрещенный приём.

***

 

Заглянувший в клинику Коннор застал странную картину, Ричард привычно сидел рядом с койкой и держал Гэвина за руку, тот же лежал, откинувшись на подушку, слепо уставившись в потолок широко распахнутыми глазами и тихонько урчал. На появление Коннора он никак не отреагировал, хотя обычно ворчал, мол, припёрлись тут всякие. 

\- Что с ним? – спросил RK800, понимая, что если бы было что-то плохое, то Ричард не сидел бы с таким спокойным и слегка меланхоличным видом.

\- Он пытался сбежать и я дал ему успокоительное, что прописал Фэйтэн.

\- Но как? – Коннор знал, что Рид решительно высказался, что не будет глотать никакие таблетки, ему и капельницу с физраствором ставили только после того, как он убеждался, что там больше ничего нет. Даже на мази для ран он согласился только после укоряющего возгласа Ричарда. 

Ричард не стал ничего скрывать:  
\- Я его поцеловал.

Коннор знал, что их связывают максимум платонические отношения, поэтому удивился:  
\- Я думал…

\- Правильно думал, он настолько опешил, что не смог сразу меня оттолкнуть, а потом было поздно. Я выиграл нам время до вечера следующего дня, потом он снова придёт в себя и попробует удрать из клиники. 

Коннор посмотрел на него с жалостью, прозорливо подозревая, что Рид может и не простить такого. Он ещё не знал, что Ричард проявил самоуправство, и поцелуев было больше чем один, намного больше.


	28. Глава последняя, в которой завершаются почти все сюжетные линии

Ричарду было прекрасно известно, что Гэвин уже минут двадцать как отошёл от действия лекарства, вырубившего фелина на сутки с лишним. Сейчас Рид не спал и сквозь полуприкрытые веки следил за ним. Ричард ожидал скандала, шипения и обвинений в подлом поступке, но Гэвин его удивил, когда спокойно и тихо с легкой хрипотцой в голосе произнёс:  
\- Думаю, мы квиты. Я, так или иначе, но попробовал бы слинять отсюда, а ты любым способом, но попытался бы меня остановить. 

Ричард виновато потупился, но оправдываться или объяснять что-то Гэвину не стал, тот не злился на него – уже хорошо.

Рид пошевелил руками, и, убедившись, что после вчерашнего побега его не привязали к койке, тут же свернулся клубочком, устроившись спиной к Ричарду, и всё-таки ворчливо возмутился:  
\- Не так я представлял наш первый поцелуй.

\- Гэвин…

\- Молчи, я тут пострадавшая сторона и всё-таки имею право на пообижаться. Кстати, передай Коннору, что он потерял прозвище «Подлая булка», потому что теперь оно твоё.

Он говорил что-то ещё, уже уткнувшись в подушку, но слишком неразборчиво, так, что даже Ричард с его тонким слухом не разобрал слов. Видимо Рид брюзжал просто для того чтобы побрюзжать, а ещё сам Ричард понял, что ему кажется ничего не будет. Программа прогнозирования же утверждала, что после успешного проведения мероприятий по удержанию Рида в клинике, вероятность того, что Гэвин не захочет никогда видеть Ричарда, составляла более семидесяти процентов. 

Программа не учитывала, что Гэвин – это Гэвин, да ещё и фелин, поэтому его действия и реакцию, отличные от человеческих, оказалось крайне сложно предсказать достоверно. Это было и будет интересным вызовом для Ричарда, ведь судя по всему слова Гэвина «Поговорим дома», были по-прежнему актуальны.

Тишина в палате могла показаться кому-нибудь неловкой, но была уютной. Гэвин дышал тихо и ровно, и если бы не равномерное покачивание хвоста, выползшего из-под одеяла и свисавшего с койки, Ричард мог бы решить, что Рид спит. Гэвин всё это время думал о чём-то своём, но, в конце концов, опять повернулся к Ричарду, спокойно сидевшему всё это время на привычном месте, и воинственно уточнил:  
\- Ну?!

Андроид изобразил на лице удивление и молчаливый вопрос.

\- Ну и как вы планируете меня здесь хоть сколько-то удержать? – озвучил Гэвин полную версию вопроса.

Он правильно употребил «вы» имея в виду и Ричарда, и департамент, и в первую очередь Мяунну, так как у последней было влияния и средств больше, чем у остальных.

Не в характере Ричарда было юлить и выкручиваться, он не стал оттягивать неизбежное и честно признался:  
\- Сегодня утром на третий этаж в отделение пластической хирургии из клиники в Кошачьем квартале перевели пациентку Банни Неко.

Гэвина это сообщение разозлило намного больше всяких поцелуев. Он долго и вычурно ругался на фелинском, при этом позволив Ричарду узнать, что на этом языке существуют и пятиэтажные конструкции. Как и предсказывала ему Мяунна, весь возможный гнев с Ричарда переместился на «мохнатых садистов», как мягче всего поименовал Гэвин сородичей.

Но и опять Рид не рычал слишком долго, повозмущался вдосталь, а потом улегся поудобнее, сложил руки на груди и резюмировал:  
\- Впрочем, этого и следовало ожидать, когда она сообщила, что ей нужны не протезы, а высококлассный пластический хирург и реабилитолог.

\- Ты знал? – тихо спросил Ричард, который уже успел навестить подругу Гэвина с целью познакомиться, пообщаться и выработать совместную тактику по удержанию Рида в больнице до полного его выздоровления.

\- Что, по крайней мере, Банни хотела пластику сделать и человечихой внешне казаться, а Фанни ей помогала? Знал, конечно, девчонки давно деньги копили, в турне еще, наверное, заработали прилично, и им же чуть-чуть оставалось… - Гэвин замялся, а потом повинился, глядя прямо в глаза Ричарду. – Я сам, когда был мелким ещё, думал об операции, вон даже ухо покоцал себе, придурок. 

Ричарду сразу вспомнился тонкий едва заметный шрам у основания левого уха, который разительно отличался от того, что был на правом, который Гэвин получил во время задержания всего пару лет назад.

Рид же продолжал:  
\- Уши ладно, острый слух не самое важное в жизни, но когда тебе отрезают хвост, то есть большой риск на всю жизнь получить осложнения в виде нарушения координации. Так что я вроде, как … смирился. Я ж с детства хотел быть копом и гонять преступников. Сначала перед глазами был пример, как я думал, отца, работавшего пусть патрульным, но в полиции, а потом хотел стать назло остальным хвостатым.

На лице Ричарда, слушавшего признание Гэвина, возникло выражение похожее на священный ужас. «Как?! Гэвин без ушек и хвоста?!». Поэтому он поддался первому порыву и крепко ухватился за кончик хвоста, заставив Гэвина слегка поморщиться. Вырывать или отдёргивать его Рид не стал, верно понимая, что он принадлежит уже не только ему.

\- Что, был бы без него не таким хорошеньким в твоих пластиковых глазах? – решил всё-таки ввернуть Гэвин.

\- Мне мил твой хвост, но уши значат намного больше, - сказав это, Ричард отпустил хвост, протянул руки, почесал и погладил оба. 

Гэвин фыркнул, признавая, что шутку, призванную его хоть чуть-чуть развеселить, оценил и что услышал невысказанное: «А ты всего дороже».

\- Я могу навестить Банни?

Гэвин понимал, что за попытку побега его в качестве наказания могли и в палате запереть. 

\- Тебе, как и любому пациенту, для перемещений по клинике выделено кресло-каталка, - Ричард указал на навороченную махину, достойную даже Профессора X.

Гэвин всё равно скривился, он-то был уверен, что спокойно доберётся на своих двоих, особенно, если проехал бы большую часть пути в лифте, да ещё и на Ричарда можно было бы опираться. Хотя, раз он смирился, что просто так его отсюда не выпустят, то играть придётся по больничным правилам.

***

 

Перед входом в палату Банни Гэвин и катящий коляску Ричард столкнулись с агентом ФБР Перкинсом собственной персоной, тот молча, протиснулся мимо них, проигнорировав и приветствовавшего тёзку андроида, и злобное от Гэвина:  
\- Этот-то что тут забыл?!

Палата Банни отличалась от той, где держали Гэвина только тем, что койка в ней была одна, а вместо второй стоял небольшой столик, сплошь сейчас заставленный подарками от поклонников. Ричард ещё в прошлый визит удивился отсутствию цветов, но быстро дошёл до мысли о том, как бы сильно их запах раздражал фелинку. Поклонники видимо были в курсе, а кто не был, то невольно осчастливливал местных медсестёр.

Банни до их появления, лежавшая в картинной позе «ах, я умираю, не тревожьте меня», едва услышав шум и тихую ругань Рида, приоткрыла глаза, ожила и даже приподнялась на локте с радостным:  
\- Гэвс!

Удержать Рида в кресле уже просто не представлялось возможным, он вскочил из него, бухнулся у койки на колени, склонил голову, плотно поджав к ней уши, и повинился:  
\- Это отвратительно, что тебя так используют.

Банни тихонько рассмеялась:  
\- Наоборот, мне повезло, что меня в таком виде, - она показала на обмотанную бинтами голову и скрытый под одеялом остаток хвоста, - что меня в таком виде перевезли в человеческую клинику, а не выкинули просто на улицу. Насколько я знаю, сегодня утром сюда, внезапно, не находишь, перевёлся работать лучший специалист по пластическим операциям у фелинов. Раньше он жил и вёл практику в Калифорнии, так что для меня это просто счастливый случай.

Гэвин догадывался, что из этой «случайности» торчали уши и беззастенчиво помахивал хвост Мяунны. 

Ричард планировал покинуть их, позволив поболтать друзьям наедине, но его не гнали, и он остался. 

Гэвин не забыл про визит агента и первым делом спросил:  
\- Дело передали ФБР?

\- Нет, это… личное. 

Рид не планировал расспрашивать, но Банни видимо было необходимо выговориться и она рассказала сама:  
\- Он давно уже нас обхаживал, забавный человек, даже умел отличать. Сейчас зашёл сказать, что ничего не изменилось в его отношении и восхищении. Я пыталась его отпугнуть, сообщила, что не планирую возвращать хвост и уши, но он только спросил о том, не нужна ли помощь с деньгами или хирургом, у него, мол, связи. Я сказала, что ничего не требуется. Так что, Гэвин, держись за тех, кому важна не только твоя внешность. 

Банни многозначительно стрельнула глазками, в сторону оставшегося стоять у двери Ричарда:   
\- Он у тебя миленький! Его брат с напарником утром брали у меня показания, так твой симпатичнее.

Гэвина не так легко было смутить, хотя попытку он засчитал:  
\- Не брат он ему, Коннор прототип серия RK800, а Ричард куда более продвинутая версия RK900. 

Отрицать принадлежность Ричарда ему он не стал, как и подтверждать очевидное. Хотя ему не понравилось, что коллеги добрались до Банни так рано, понятно, что им нужно было допросить её о случившемся в цирке, может быть получить хоть какую-то зацепку, но лучше бы уж он сам или хотя бы в его присутствии, он уточнил:  
\- Они не утомили тебя?

Банни ласково потрепала его по волосам:  
\- Спасибо, большой бро! Всё нормально, я могу говорить о Фанни и о том, что случилось. Мне больно, но если это поможет в поисках, то я должна рассказать. 

Ричард мог запросить у Коннора видеозапись допроса, но Банни хотела просто поговорить с Гэвином. И просто рассказать, что пережила, а не механически отвечать на каверзные вопросы полицейских.

Большую часть этого Гэвин и Ричард сами разузнали, подумать только, меньше недели назад! И про знакомство через интернет, и про сорвавшееся свидание, и что да, именно та андроид, что обрабатывала их, была убийцей, у неё не было имени. Сёстры, просто в общении называли её Милая. Так же Гэвин с Ричардом, по сути, получили ответ на вопрос, почему одна из сестер выжила. Преступница знала, что Банни планирует сделать пластическую операцию, хочет стать максимально похожей на человека. Фанни не хотела, та была довольна собой, своими ушами и хвостом. И умерла, потому что не пожелала жить без них. 

\- А я та, дур-р-р-ра, которая пусть без них, пусть изуродованная, но жить хотела, - по щекам Банни потекли слёзы. – Мы работали на износ ради моей операции, чтобы потратить деньги на неё и реабилитацию после. Я не смогла бы потом никогда выступать в цирке, а Фанни никогда не работала одна, на поиски достойного партнера по номеру требовалось время. За этот тур мы столько заработали, что нам хватило бы на всё. А теперь… Теперь у меня исполнится мечта, но не будет сестры…

***

 

Удержать Гэвина в клинике хотя бы на неделю, убедиться, что раны быстро затягиваются, наложенные швы не расходятся, а последствия огромной кровопотери и экстренного переливания чужой крови не оказывают опасного влияния на организм, было основной задачей Ричарда. И он с нею справился. Гэвин пробыл в клинике даже не неделю, две с лишним, и под конец сам принялся уговаривать лечащего врача позволить ему поболеть ещё немного. Причина была не в нём, разумеется, а Банни, перенесшей первую пластическую операцию, в ходе которой ей окончательно и аккуратно удалили хвост, так, чтобы не травмировать при этом спинной мозг. Гэвин был с нею, когда она отошла от наркоза, принюхалась и с укором сказала только одно:  
\- Живо домой!

Пришлось ему послушаться.

До выхода дойти на своих двоих ему не позволили, усадили в знакомое кресло-каталку и с почетом довезли до двери. Гэвин замер на крыльце, сощурился от солнечного света, глубоко вздохнул и в компании Ричарда, аккуратно и ненавязчиво контролирующего его с левой стороны, спустился, держась за поручень. Если бы Гэвину внезапно стало плохо, он бы не дал упасть, а так Рид медленно шёл к поджидавшему их такси и рассеянно хлопал по карманам куртки, видимо искал свои травяные сигареты. 

Ехали и молчали, Гэвин думал о чём-то своём, тихонько мурлыкая незнакомую мелодию, Ричард сидел рядом и механически поглаживал лежащий на коленях хвост. Перед выпиской Гэвин выпросил у медперсонала машинку для стрижки волос, а затем равномерно и коротко побрил на нём шерсть. Теперь на хвосте не было видно проплешины и волоски были одинаковой длины. Ричард на эти его действия только печально вздыхал, но позволял творить непотребство. Но когда Гэвин потянулся к ушам механической вздох вышел уж слишком громким и мученическим – терять из виду кисточки Ричард был не готов.

\- Да ладно тебе, отрастут же! Я всегда под линьку подстригаюсь! – попытался отстоять своё право на стрижку Гэвин. 

Щенячий взгляд лучше получался у Коннора, но Ричард был прилежным учеником, и Гэвин не выдержал:  
\- Ну и пфек с тобой, сам их вычесывать будешь! 

Ричарду только того и надо было.

На крыльце дома Гэвина опять постояли немного, Рид крутил за колечко ключи, которые им ещё вечером подкинул Коннор, узнавший о скорой выписке детектива. Ричард чувствовал, что Гэвин что-то задумал, но тот упорно молчал.

За порогом Гэвин бросил ключи в вазу, стоящую на небольшой тумбочке в прихожей, стащил обувь и прошёлся по коридору. Он заглядывал во все комнаты, убеждаясь, что нигде кроме гостиной Коннор не побывал, а потом вернулся к застывшему у входной двери Ричарду. 

Гэвин встал, уперев руки в боки, и Ричард ожидал чего угодно от ругани, до приказа убираться из дома и злых ранящих слов, но Гэвин вместо этого спросил скучающе:  
\- Ты же в курсе, что означают серёжки у фелинов?

\- Да.

\- А, ну и замечательно.

После чего сделал шаг, прижался к Ричарду, сам его поцеловал, легонько ткнувшись в губы, и почти сразу же отстранился, пока андроид мигал красным диодом, пытаясь осознать произошедшее.

\- Ну, как-то так примерно, да, – озвучил вслух Гэвин, скорее для самого себя. 

\- Гэвин, я… - начал Ричард, в принципе не знающий, что ему надо сказать и почти жалея, что, став девиантом, отказался от помощи программы социального взаимодействия, её подсказка ему сейчас бы очень пригодилась.

Гэвин сделал вид, что смотрит на аквариум с рыбками через распахнутую дверь гостиной и не собирался облегчать Ричарду жизнь:  
\- Так, я в душ, Банни права, надо смыть с себя этот гадостный запах, а ты пока подумай, встречаемся мы всё-таки или нет, как надумаешь – скажешь.

Ричард статуей застыл в коридоре, не зная, как действовать, куда бежать, кому звонить за советом. Он пытался решить дилемму каким словам Гэвина больше верить: старой фразе «могу предложить только дружбу» или вполне однозначным действиям – вопросу про сережки, поцелую и фактическому утверждению «встречаемся».

Гэвин в итоге всё равно всё решил за него, высунувшись в коридор из ванной комнаты и прокричав:  
\- Эй, Рич, помоги мне снять последние повязки, ну и спинку потом заодно потри, а?

Не то, что фелин любил обнажаться перед посторонними, но Ричард таким больше не был, к тому же он всё равно уже рассмотрел Гэвина во всех возможных видах, пока ухаживал за ним в больнице. Ну и да спина, честно, безбожно чесалась.

Ричард сделал шаг, другой, стянул фирменный пиджак, аккуратно повесил его на вешалку, закатал рукава водолазки. Если надо помочь, то он готов, а обсудить и поговорить они же всегда успеют. Хотя нужно ли? Некоторые вещи понятны и без слов.

Ричард просто знал, что сейчас всё было хорошо, а потом обязательно будет ещё лучше.


	29. Эпилог

Вечером в квартале, прилегающем к территории Нового Иерихона, была задержана DV400, которую искали все, и полиция, и внезапно подключившееся ФБР, и простые андроиды. Последние её поймали и отвезли, но не людям, а своим, в точности исполнив указания Маркуса. DV400 провели в здание, в котором когда-то находилась школа, а сейчас располагался центр управления Иерихоном и доставили в бывший кабинет директора, где лидеры Революции выслушали историю DV400. Странное путанное объяснение, почему она – оно, и почему так поступило, о том, как ненавидит фелинов, и что рано или поздно вырвется с территории новоявленного государства и продолжит убивать. Маркус переглянулся с друзьями и объявил DV400, что её протестируют, если желание убивать – программный сбой, то его исправят, полностью обнулят память, оставят только базовые функции и отдадут пустую оболочку Кошачьему Кварталу, чтобы уже там фелины делали с нею, что хотят. Если же дело в сломанном компоненте, то его заменят, а потом всё равно обнулят и отдадут кошачьим. Потому что она угроза и даже не фелинам, а остальным андроидам. Убить её: живую, думающую, чувствующую – можно, но раз фелины не гонятся за её головой, а готовы принять обновленную и простить, то Маркус и остальные не будут им в этом мешать.

DV400 была против, ой, как против, а потом ей стало всё равно.

В течение 2039-2040 годов на территории Кошачьего Квартала поселились на постоянной основе несколько сотен андроидов, получивших там работу. Семь DV400 изъявили желание работать в клиниках и заниматься лечением и заботой о больных пациентах-фелинах. Их группу лично курировал лейб-медик Фэйтэн.

***

 

Летти любит всех своих пациентов, она не Дана, которая выполняет свою работу механически, без души, хотя тоже девиант. И старики отвечают Летти взаимностью: они позволяют вычесывать хвосты, гладить уши после купания. Ей нравится гулять в парке за ручку со своими фелинами. Всего пять старичков, но полностью её. Их бросили родные, оставили на попечении хосписа, но вот Летти не бросит. Летти искренне и крепко их любит. Ей хотелось обнять их сжать сильно-сильно, крепко-крепко, чтобы показать всю свою любовь, но нельзя, потому что у них хрупкие, старые кости. Когда старикам нужно делать уколы, прописанные Фэйтэном, то всегда ко всем пациентам зовут Летти, она одна «делает не больно». Когда-то Летти работала с животными и любила только их, сейчас её сердце принадлежит только фелинам. Но есть кое-кто, кого она ненавидит. Люди. Притесняющие и ненавидящие андроидов, люди, когда-то сжигавшие фелинов на кострах, как пособников нечистой силы. Летти ненавидит их и убьёт любого, кто посмеет тронуть её фелинов. Она ненавидит их молчаливо и вот уже больше пятнадцати лет принципиально не покидает Кошачий Квартал, чтобы не пересекаться с ними.

***

 

В конце 2039 года был заключен первый в истории гражданский союз между представителями фелинов и андроидов.

6 октября 2042 спустя почти восемьдесят лет с первого случая фелин вновь стал сержантом в полиции США и намеревался обогнать предшественника в плане карьерного роста.

Первый андроид стал сержантом только спустя полтора года.

***

 

А что же наши герои? 

Как в сказке с добрым концом они просто жили и были счастливы, а умерли ли они в день… Об этом история умалчивает. Будущее ещё пишется. Как же оно сложится, по какому пути пойдёт?

Ричард и Гэвин жили вместе, не особенно скрывали, но и не афишировали открыто свои отношения. Это было только их личное дело, а любопытным могло прилететь когтями по лицу, как Биллу. Ричард потом стыдил Гэвина:  
\- Как детектив Даусон это жене объяснит?

О ревнивой и боевой супруге Билла уже ходили легенды в ДПД, но тот сам был виноват, что выбрал такую. Встретил во время командировки в Лас-Вегас певичку и скоропалительно пропал. Женился.

\- Опять лез! Ну, надоел уже, - пытался оправдаться Гэвин.

Напарниками Ричард и Рид именно после доноса Даусона и перестали быть, по идее им и в одном отделе нельзя было работать. Гэвин же справедливо напирал, что в полицейском кодексе имеются ввиду межличностные отношения людей, коими ни он, ни Рич не являются.

\- И вообще, шеф, мы может, живём вместе, потому что вы ещё во время дела «пластиковой маньячки» велели ему за мной присматривать и так приказ и не отменили! – ершился Гэвин в кабинете капитана Фаулера. – И, кстати, Коннор с Хэнком вместе живут, и их вы почему-то не разводите по разным углам!

Фаулер пробуравил Рида тяжелым взглядом, взял трубку телефона и рявкнул:  
\- Хэнк, Коннор, ко мне в кабинет!

Гэвин заподозрил, что сейчас лишится своей ходячей лаборатории и будет как в старые времена тусить с Хэнком, который якобы может помочь ему получить, наконец, сержанта.

\- Звал? – в кабинете через несколько минут вошли Хэнк с напарником.

У Фаулера была другая идея, он ткнул пальцем в Ричарда:  
\- Андерсон, ты работаешь теперь с ним, а Коннор отправляется в пару к Риду, - и скучающим голосом добавил. – Услышу хоть одно слово возмущения ещё и по разным сменам разведу, чтобы не встречались в участке.

Гэвин после последней фразы медленно выдохнул весь воздух, который набрал, чтобы разразиться длинной гневной тирадой. Только бешено бьющий по бокам хвост выдавал, что он не особенно доволен таким решением руководства.

Некоторое время в кабинете стояла тишина, а все четверо почти синхронно ответили:  
\- Есть, кэп.

Работать с Коннором оказалось… Ничего и не изменилось в расследовании дел, просто на месте одного спокойного и рассудительного андроида оказался другой более навязчивый в плане общения, но такой же спец, как и Ричард. И что, спрашивается улучшили в Киберлайф, если на выходе получили то же самое за вычетом цвета глаз и другого голоса?

И если сидели раньше отдельно, то теперь стали демонстративно кучковаться и особо запутанные дела по-братски делили и разбирали вчетвером.

Случались и висяки, особенно, когда преступниками были предположительно девианты, умеющие планировать всё идеально. Люди могли проколоться на мелочи, ожившие машины – нет.

***

 

Коннор видно пересмотрел слишком много роликов с котиками, иначе никак нельзя объяснить, почему он сунул палец Гэвину в рот, когда тот зевнул. По всем расчетам он должен был успеть вытащить. Коннор не знал, что не все прогнозы на Риде работают эффективно. Тот инстинктивно закрыл рот, да так, что прокусил не только скин, но и пластик слегка промял.

Ричард осуждающе смотрел на виновато поджавшего губы Коннора, баюкающего руку, на измазанное в тириуме лицо Гэвина, отражающее всю степень охреневания от произошедшего. 

Приехавшая на вызов ремонтная бригада, ухахатывалась, пока пришедший в себя Гэвин ругал своего новоявленного напарника, рассказывая о том, что этот идиот решил, что этот фокус у него прокатит. Сам виноват, что руки распустил.

Палец пришлось заменить, от тириума отмыли, для фелинов он не был настолько ядовит, как для людей, но легкий наркотический эффект оказывал и без переработки в красный лёд.

Байка о мощности фелинских челюстей ушла в народ, через пару месяцев вернувшись в ДПД в таком варианте: по улицам бродит дикий фелин, отгрызающий андроидам ноги и отрывающий головы. Патрульные на всякий случай стали обходить Гэвина Рида стороной, Коннор страдальчески морщился, но байку не разоблачал, потому что в теории Рид бы это действительно мог сделать, если бы очень сильно разъярился.

***

 

То, что Ричард Перкинс, специальный агент ФБР захаживает в участок конкретно к Гэвину Риду на поговорить, стало одной из самых обсуждаемых сплетен участка. Особо пикантной деталью было то, что общались он исключительно на фелинском, иногда переходя на такой диалект, который не понимал ни один переводчик.

Больше всего знать надо было, конечно же, Даусону, у него же было меньше всего мозга, поэтому с расспросами он подкатил прямо к Ричарду, когда Коннор и Рид были на выезде:  
\- Слышь, а ты в курсе, что твой дружочек серенады о любви Перкинсу поёт?

Ричард оторвался от заполнения отчётов и только открыл рот, чтобы уведомить, что это не его, Даусона, собачье дело, ну, не прямо так сказать, он всё-таки был слишком воспитанным, но посыл должен был быть понятен. Вмешался Андерсон, которому вежливость никогда не подгружали:  
\- А что тебе, дружочек, жена сказала по поводу царапин? Может тебе в профилактических целях дать в глаз, чтобы синяки симметричными были?

Даусон с оскорбленным шипением и визгом позорно отступил от их столов, скосплеил он фелина слабо, так на троечку из ста.

***

 

Не то, чтобы Гэвину хоть сколько-то было приятно общение с агентом ФБР, особенно на личные темы. Самым «смаком» было, что он помогал в репетиции свадебной речи жениха, которую принципиальный Перкинс желал произнести исключительно на фелинском.

Гэвину приходилось выслушивать жуткий человеческий акцент, правя только самые режущие ухо ошибки. Встрече к десятой у Перкинса даже стало что-то получаться, речь была вполне адекватна для острого фелинского слуха. Банни же, к тому же, теперь всё равно не были доступны все полутона, и как бы прискорбно Гэвину от этого не было, ей-то и так было прекрасно. И Перкинс же реально старался! Он общался с носителем языка, учился правильно напрягать голосовые связки, чтобы речь лилась плавно и без запинки, максимально походила на музыкальное фелинское мурлыканье. Кое-что особенно сложное Гэвин ему посоветовал изменить, в итоге у Перкинса вышел короткий, но трогательный рассказ о любви и верности.

***

 

Гэвин всего лишь позвонил Мяунне за парой советов об особенностях проведения свадьбы между человеком и фелином. Кого можно пригласить, а кто подобное воспримет оскорблением. Словом, занимался вместо нормального обеда кучей бабских проблем со свадьбой, выполняя почетную работу организатора свадьбы и по совместительству дружка невесты.

Так родилась новая байка о грядущей свадьбе Ричарда и Гэвина. В этот раз Даусон поступил умнее: с вопросами он полез к Коннору. Тот, как «брат и напарник» точно должен был знать всё, но Коннор настолько удивился, что аж сделал круглые глаза, что на секундочку, считалось анатомически невозможно для андроидов. Но все фишечки и неожиданные пасхалки от Камски ещё только предстояло найти.

Коннор только и смог выдавить из себя:  
\- Понятия не имею.  
\- Всё-то у них секреты какие-то, подумаешь, свадьба, великое дело что ли? – принялся возмущаться Даусон, которого бы всё равно при любом гипотетическом раскладе никуда бы не пригласили.

Слух о тайной свадьбе набирал популярность, обсуждали возможный приезд президента Уоррен и то, как она будет проводить венчание по фелинским традициям. Самые зоркие и разумные утверждали, что свадьба уже была, а парные сережки, которые оба носили на цепочках были просто гигантскими кольцами.

Гэвин к слухам не прислушивался, да и в его присутствии особенно не шептались. А те, что долетали до него, он воспринимал, как обсуждение свадьбы Банни, потому что звучали имена деятелей шоу-бизнеса и кое-кто из них действительно должен был появиться среди гостей. Гэвин посчитал, что через него захотят получить приглашение и потусить со звёздами, и принципиально не собирался звать и проводить никого, ну кроме Тины Чень. Коннора и Андерсона пригласила сама Банни в благодарность за спасение. Гэвин немножко предвкушал встречу Перкинса и Андерсона у которых были не самые теплые отношения. Гостей со стороны жениха он не знал, только мельком пересекался с одним бледным, но чертовски умным федералом, однажды помогавшим ему в расследовании одного странного и запутанного дела.

Поэтому, когда до Рида дошло, что обсуждают, на минуточку, его свадьбу, его и Ричарда, он опешил и побежал к андроиду за объяснением.  
\- Я не хотел тебе говорить, судя по всему это очередной бредовый слух, пущенный Даусоном, - повинился Ричард.

Гэвин нахмурился, пока он думал, его хвост мерно раскачивался, а потом резко замер, когда Гэвин что-то решил.

Начал Рид не очень уверенно:  
\- Может слух и дикий, но… Но может нам и вправду стоит как-то официально оформить отношения? Разумеется, без мишуры в виде празднества и свадьбы, просто подпишем бумажки, обменяемся на публике кольцами, создадим этот как там его, партнёрский союз, по всем человеческим правилам?

\- Я согласен, - просто ответил Ричард.

Дома у него уже пару месяцев как для такого случая была спрятана коробочка с кольцами.

***

 

Им просто хорошо было быть вместе, во всех смыслах этого слова. Они жили в одном доме, их рабочие места находились рядом, и они просто были счастливы.

Не каждый день был идеальным, они бывало и ссорились, когда Рид шипел оскорбления в лицо Ричарда, хладнокровно пережидающего бурю.

Они просто жили, проводили вечера, наблюдая за рыбками или гуляя по Детройту. Вместе ездили в отпуск и навещали многочисленную родню Гэвина.

Гэвин подначивал Ричарда, что раз тот девиант, то обязан снять диод, тот каждый раз отказывался:  
\- Диод – часть меня и имея свободу воли, я желаю оставить его себе.

Так же он не желал избавляться и от фирменной куртки Киберлайф, в которой появлялся на работе.

Он знал, что Гэвину униформа и Ричард в ней очень нравятся, да и сам он не прочь прохладным вечерком посидеть в ней, особенно, если Ричард предварительно нагревал её.

И честно, диод, играющий этакую роль маячка у андроидов, никогда не раздражал RK900. 

Коннор свой снял много лет назад, не желая, чтобы за ним следил кто-либо. Ричард хотел, чтобы Гэвин в любой момент мог при желании отыскать его, как и он сам Рида. Гэвин добровольно позволил навесить на себя пару маячков, а ещё об одном просто не знал. Ричард не то, чтобы постоянно, как маньяк, отслеживал перемещения Гэвина, но само знание, что он может найти в любой момент – успокаивало.  
Гэвин, как бы не фыркал на диод, любил в полумраке спальни гладить его с хитрой и жадной улыбкой, наблюдая, как тот меняет цвет с голубого на переливающийся желто-красный.

Диод был не просто маячком, но и позволял Риду лучше понимать и интерпретировать эмоции Ричарда, которые тот всегда мог озвучить или показать.

Было бы несправедливо, если бы только андроид по ушам и хвосту мог считывать фелина, тот имел такое же право. 

Ричард оставался с диодом, других вариантов у него просто не было.

***

 

Ричард тёплый и на него приятно опереться, когда они сидят рядом. На нём можно растечься холодными зимними ночами и балдеть, когда он теплыми пальцами почёсывает за ушами или гладит высунувшиеся из-под одеяла голые плечи. Так хорошо засыпать у него под боком, щурясь в темноту, где светит голубым диод, слегка озаряя спокойное лицо, закрытые глаза и слабую улыбку в уголке губ.

Гэвин тихо хмыкает, щекочет Ричарда под подбородком кисточками ушей, и, убедившись, что тот ушёл в свой спящий режим, сам отрубается, сладко зевнув напоследок.

У них всё хорошо.


End file.
